Una aventura juntos
by Kh32016
Summary: Dos jóvenes entrenadores pokémon que en si son muy distintos, se les encargo una importante investigación, pero en el camino se les presentara una dificultad. ¿Con el tiempo en contra podrán lograrlo y además lograr los objetivos de sus corazones? Pokemon Special: Fransticshipping (Ruby X Sapphire)
1. Investigando juntos

**_Mi segunda historia es una basada en uno de mis shippings favoritos del mundo pokémon._**

 _ **Aventuras en Hoenn  
**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Investigando juntos.**_

La mañana era cálida aquel día en la región de Hoenn, el lugar era la ruta 119 a pocos kilómetros de Ciudad Arborada, ya los pokémon se hallaban en acción con sus actividades como alimentarse, beber agua, entre otras cosas que los pokémon hacen naturalmente, pero en aquel sitio también se podía ver algo mas. Un chico oculto entre la hierba alta usando un par de binoculares observaba a un par de Zigzagoon compartiendo una baya.

–Vaya, a esos dos se les da bien el compartir– decía el chico de ojos rojos– no es precisamente lo que venimos a ver pero tampoco me quejo– el chico tomaba notas en una libreta, mientras veía la escena–(Ayudar al profesor Birch en sus investigaciones puede no ser la cosa mas glamorosa del mundo para elegir, pero al menos puedo pasar algo de tiempo... con ella)– pensaba mientras veía las copas de los arboles– (seguramente debe estar por ahí, como siempre con su modo salvaje activado)– el solo exhala y sigue viendo a los pokémon.

En eso los Zigzagoon terminaron de comer se alejaron adentrándose en la hierba alta– bueno listo, mejor vuelvo a la base a esperar a Sapphire ahí– dijo Ruby guardando el block de notas en la mochila y alejarse.

Ruby se hallaba ahí (con sus ropas de ORAS), desde hace un día con su compañera Dexholder Sapphire, por un pedido del Profesor Birch para ayudarlo en su investigación.

Flashback de Ruby:

–Por favor niños, tengo un pedido urgente para los dos– decía el profesor Birch en su laboratorio de Villa Raíz, dirigiéndose a Ruby y a su hija Sapphire.

–Si profesor Birch ¿que pasa?– respondía Ruby– ¿que era tan urgente que nos hizo venir tan deprisa?– luego dijo en voz baja– interrumpiendo el embellecimiento de mis pokémon...–este sintió un pisotón en el pie derecho y puso una cara de dolor.

–Ruby por favor–le decía Sapphire mientras tenia una vena marcada en la frente (vistiendo sus ropas de ORAS)– no seas grosero con mi papá, ¿dinos que era urgente papa?– con una cara de ternura.

–Bueno... pues, miren he recibido un dato bien interesante,de uno de mis asistentes en Arborada que un fenómeno único se va a llevar a cabo en la ruta 119, y necesito que ustedes dos vayan a comprobarlo– los jóvenes se miraban intrigados preguntándose que seria.

–¿Que cosa papá?– pregunto Sapphire, algo impaciente

–Bueno se trata de una migración– dijo el profesor.

–¿Una migración, de que?– pregunto Ruby ya algo impaciente como Sapphire.

–Bueno pues se trata...–los jóvenes se acercaron para escuchar mejor–... de una migración...¡de Feebas!– dijo el profesor emocionado, y los jóvenes se fueron hacia atrás – ¿no es emocionante?– los jóvenes ya recuperados, sonrieron forzosamente.

–Una migración de Feebas, genial– decía Ruby con una gota de sudor en la frente– que genial sera ver mas pokémon como mi Mimi (el Milotic de Ruby).

–Si, fantástico–decía Sapphire igual que Ruby– y ¿que tiene de especial esta migración, papá?–pregunto Sapphire

–Bueno pues lo que tiene de especial, es que sera la primera vez que alguien; en este caso ustedes dos, verá de primera mano esta migración– decía el profesor buscando un mapa de Hoenn– los Feebas llegaran desde el mar en la ruta 118 y subirán río arriba en la ruta 119, a diferencia de la migración de los Magikarp que se sabe que emigran al mismo lugar donde nacieron de la de los Feebas no se sabe prácticamente nada, debido al comportamiento tímido de estos.

Los chicos ya comprendían un poco mas del asunto – Ahhh... ¿entonces sera como un descubrimiento?– dijo Sapphire ya algo mas emocionada, y su padre le asintió con la cabeza– ¿no es emocionante Ruby?

–Si claro que lo es–dijo Ruby al tiempo que pensaba–(no, no lo es, aunque... para ellos si)– y con la mente un poco mas abierta les dice– y... ¿en cuento tiempo ocurrirá la migración?

–Pues según mi asistente... dentro de cinco días, pero sera mejor que estén en el lugar presentes desde ahora–les dijo el profesor a los dos–ya que según me dijeron la migración solo ocurre en la noche y cuando haya luna llena, y dentro de cinco días ocurrirá la próxima.

–¡Bien!–exclamo Sapphire– preparémonos y en cuanto este todo listo nos iremos en la espalda de Pilo( el Tropius de Sapphire).

–Seguro–dijo Ruby, ambos se retiraban del laboratorio cuando el profesor toco a Ruby por su hombro–¿pasa algo profesor?

–¿Papa?–pregunto Sapphire

–No nada hija tu adelantate solo voy a decirle unas cosas a Ruby– Sapphire algo confundida se retiro y el profesor se puso a charlar con Ruby en privado– mira Ruby eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo y has sido alguien muy especial en la vida de mi hija– Ruby se preguntaba a donde quería llegar el profesor– pero no por ello voy a tenerte menos vigilado jovencito.

–¿A que se refiere profesor?– Ruby notaba cierta frialdad en el profesor hacia el.

–A lo que me refiero es, que si bien no me molesta que estés con mi hija, y si bien se que ustedes dos han sido muy cercanos desde hace mucho sera mejor que no intentes nada raro o que le rompas el corazón a mi pequeña Sapphire– Ruby comenzaba a asustarse– si es así, vas a verte en un muy lejano viaje al fondo del mar, ¿estamos claro?– Ruby solo asintió– bien ahora ve o se les va a hacer tarde– el profesor cambio drásticamente de como estaba a una sonrisa, lo que dejo a Ruby algo perturbado.

Tras ello ambos Ruby y Sapphire prepararon sus mochilas con ropa, comida y suministros, (en el caso de Ruby mucha ropa)cada uno preparo a su equipo pokémon y tras que Ruby les avisara a sus padres de lo que iría hacer con Sapphire, se despidió de ambos. Luego Ruby y Sapphire subieron a la espalda de Pilo y se prepararon para volar

–¡Adiós papá!– grita Sapphire– ya veras que no te vamos a decepcionar, tendremos todos los datos.

–¡Se que así sera!–le gritaba de vuelta a su hija– ¡Y Ruby!– le grita al chico, y este voltea–¡No olvides lo que hablamos!– Ruby levanta la mano algo nervioso.

–¿Que cosa?–pregunta Sapphire

–Ehh..ohh...nada que nos ubiquemos en un lugar bien estratégico para no perdernos hahaha...

–¿Ummm?¿Ok? Bueno no perdamos mas tiempo vamos– ambos parten el la espalda del pokémon volador.

Fin de flashback.

Ruby aun recordaba esa conversación que tuvo con el profesor y aun sentia escalofríos, él ya había ido antes de excursión con Sapphire y a el le parecía muy divertido, ver todo tipo de pokémon nuevos y aprender de ellos, visitar todo tipo de sitios nuevos, aunque lo que mas le emocionaba era estar con esa chica que le cautivaba tanto.

Apunto de llegar a la base secreta que comparte con Sapphire hace a un lado un par de arbustos revelando la entrada de una caverna, en el interior de esta se ven varias cosas como una fogata, un par de bolsas para dormir, un pequeño escritorio con notas y fotos de pokémon salvajes y varias bolsas de comida, pero al entrar Ruby nota algo curioso.

– ¿¡Sapphire!? ¿¡Estas aquí!?– no recibe respuesta– (¿Donde podría estar? Espero que no se haya metido en un embrollo)–pensó– (bueno ella es capaz de cuidarse sola... aunque)–y recordando lo que le dijo el profesor Birch–(...mejor sera que la vaya a buscar)

Ruby sale de la base y tras tapar la entrada, toma una sus pokebolas y saca a su Mightyena– muy bien Nana, ¿lista?– esta le contesta meneado la cola– bien vamos a buscar a Sapphire... ten usa esto– Ruby saca un pañuelo perteneciente a la chica para que su pokémon olfatee– listo ¿ya tienes el olor? No debe ser difícil– la pokémon reaccionando fue oliendo el aire guiando a Ruby.

 ** _Publicare los otros episodios luego, aun la historia esta en desarrollo, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo._**


	2. Momentos incomodos en el bosque

_**Capitulo 2: Momentos incómodos en el bosque.**_

Tras caminar por un buen rato, Nana se detiene– ¿Que pasa Nana?¿La encontraste?–la pokémon asiente–buena chica–Ruby le acaricia la cabeza– te mereces descansar, regresa– Ruby la mete en su pokebola, y se acerca al lugar que Nana le indico.

– ¿Sapphire estas, aqui?– aparta un par de arbustos–¿Porque no volviste a la base como acordaaaaa...?– Ruby no pudo terminar su frase debido a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Su amiga Sapphire se hallaba ahí en efecto pero no traía nada de ropa puesta, la cara de ambos se puso roja como tomates y en todo el bosque se oyó un fuerte y agudo grito.

–¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!– Sapphire se tapaba con las manos al tiempo que le gritaba a Ruby –¡No me mires!– Ruby se tapo ojos de inmediato apenas si alcanzo a verle la parte baja de la espalda.

–¡¿Por Arceus pero que haces sin ropa?!–pregunto Ruby

–¡Había un río aquí cerca, así que decidí aprovechar y tomar un baño, el agua se veía deliciosa!

–¿Y no pudiste usar un traje de baño?–le pregunto Ruby ya detrás del árbol.

–¿Para que? Si no había nadie pensé que no habría problemas.

–Pues ya ves que no es así.

–¡Callate y vigila que no me vea nadie y ni te atrevas a espiar!– le gritaba Sapphire mientras se vestía.

–Tranquila, no lo haré– mientras pensaba– (Cielos, ¿porque siempre hace lo mismo? Ojala que el profesor no se entere)

Tras unos momentos Sapphire salio ya vestida y ya menos roja– ya puedes ver– Ruby abre sus ojos.

–Bien ¿estas molesta?–pregunta Ruby algo nervioso y menos rojo y esperando una Sapphire bien cabreada.

–...Ahhh, no no estoy– Ruby se sorprende por la respuesta– tienes razón fue mi culpa, debo dejar de ser tan descuidada... tuve suerte de que fueses tu y no un extraño.

A Ruby le sorprendió la respuesta de Sapphire– bueno, lo importante es recordarlo para la próxima– el trataba de reconfortarla– que tal si volvemos a la base y preparamos algo grandioso para el almuerzo, y luego volvemos al trabajo de campo ¿si?– a Sapphire le encanto la idea.

–¡Bien, vamos!– así ambos regresaron a la base y prepararon una comida al fuego de la fogata.

Mientras ambos almorzaban trataban de olvidar aquel incomodo momento, pero en la mente de Ruby aun seguía esa imagen de su amiga, ella como llego al mundo y de como era posible que no usara un traje de baño.

–(Arceus, si el profesor Birch se entera, me mata)–Ruby algo nervioso fue el primero en romper el hielo– bueno... Sapphire... ¿como esta tu comida, deliciosa, no?

–¿Ah?.. si muy deliciosa, Ruby cocinas fenomenal– mientras ella pensaba– (que pena, el me vio... y sin nada puesto, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera vez que pasa)– Sapphire recuerda la primera vez que conoció a Ruby cuando usaba su traje de hojas y cuando tuvieron su discusión en Arborada durante la crisis de hace tres años– (vaya que me ha tenido paciencia, pero debo aprovechar este tiempo juntos, no debo arruinarlo).

Tras que los dos terminaran de comer se pusieron a arreglar un poco la base, con unas pocas cosas que compraron en Arborada, si bien iban a estar pocos días allí a Ruby le pareció buena idea poner la base en buenas condiciones para ser "habitable"

–¡Hey!, ¿Sapphire que te parece como queda este cojín de Skitty, aquí junto a este otro? ¿Estético cierto?– Sapphire no sabia mucho de lo que hablaba, así que solo le dijo que si con la cabeza–si en verdad todo queda, bien.

–¿En verdad era necesario todo esto?¿Que no solo debíamos comprar lo "absolutamente" necesario?– decía Sapphire de manera sarcástica.

–Todo esto es necesario, si debemos esperar a los feebas vamos a esperarlos con algo de comodidad– decía Ruby mientras seguía acomodando las cosas– ademas no fueron tantas las cosas que compramos, mas hay en la base de Petalia, es lo menos que podemos hacer, ya que ir a un hotel seria demasiado.

–Si y mi papa no nos envió aquí de vacaciones, sino para ayudarlo en su investigación.

–Ok pero son solo unos pocos gastos, ademas hoy volveremos a ir al mercado de Arborada.

–¿Que? ¿Porque?– pregunta Sapphire

–¿Porque crees? hay que comprarte un traje de baño ya que por lo que vi ni siquiera trajiste uno.

–¡Ehhhhh!...y eso porque?

–Me lo agradecerás luego, apenas termine vamos.

–(El sabe que a mi no me gusta, me da vergüenza, en especial con el)– pensaba Sapphire con algo de sonrojo.

Ya en Ciudad Arborada los dos, Ruby y Sapphire se pasearon por varias de las tiendas, buscando una que vendiera buenos trajes de baño de mujer.

–¿Porque no entramos a una tienda y ya? Esto es vergonzoso–dijo Sapphire algo molesta.

–Un momento Sapphire, hay que procurar buscar una que sea buena.

–(Que molesto...¿Umm?)–Sapphire ve a alguien a lo lejos–¿Maestra?

La líder de gimnasio de Arborada y maestra de Sapphire Winona, se hallaba de casualidad también en el mercado.

–¡Maestraaaa!–Winona voltea y ve a los dos jóvenes.

–Vaya sorpresa, Sapphire y Ruby que hacen ustedes dos por aquí?– les preguntaba con una sonrisa.

–Estamos ayudando a mi papa con una investigación.

–¿Aquí en el mercado?– pregunto Winona en broma

–Hehehe...no, vamos a investigar una migración muy rara de Feebas que tendrá lugar en cuatro días, y en cuanto a lo que hacemos aquí, bueno...–Winona notaba que Sapphire estaba algo incomoda.

–¿Que ocurre?– pregunta Winona

–Ruby me esta acompañando a...comprar...un traje de baño.

–¿Que? ¿En serio?–Winona se sorprende por la respuestas– bueno, es amable de su parte preocuparse por ti ¿Y en donde se quedan?

–En una base secreta, cerca del río.

–Ah ya veo y... están los dos solos?–esto ultimo se lo pregunto Winona al oído de Sapphire, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara mas.

–...si

–Ya veo...ummm–Winona, pensó un momento– ¡ya se! ¿Que tal si te ayudo?

–¿¡Aahhh!?–Sapphire se sorprendió por la pregunta de su maestra– ¿ayudarme? ¿como?

–Primero, lo primero– Winona se aleja de Sapphire y se acerca a Ruby que buscaba aun la tienda– ¡Hola Ruby!– este voltea.

–Hola señorita Winona, ¿como esta?–pregunta Ruby, sorprendido de ver a líder.

–Bien, gracias... oye mira sabes, estaba hablando con Sapphire halla atrás y me explico el motivo de su visita aquí.

–¿En serio? Bueno no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, solo estamos de compras.

–Eso es amable de tu parte, pero sabes que tal si me dejas acompañar a Sapphire a comprar y tu vas de vuelta a su base.

–¿En serio? ¿No es molestia?

–No para nada ademas, entre chicas nos entendemos mejor– Ruby, desconociendo las intenciones de Winona accede.

–Bueno esta bien, volveré para mantener todo en orden para cuando regresen, no lleguen tarde.

–De acuerdo, yo me encargo– le dice Winona al joven despidiendoce, Ruby se despide de ambas y vuelve a la base, y Sapphire se queda sola con su maestra.

–Maestra–Winona voltea a verla–¿verdad me va a ayudar, a conseguir un traje de baño?

–Claro, pero no aquí– Sapphire se extraño

–¿No vamos a comprar en Arborada? ¿Que no hay tiendas de trajes de baño?

–No es eso, claro que hay, pero si quieres encantar a Ruby necesitas algo especial y se donde hallarlo– Winona toma dos de sus pokebolas y saca a un Altaria y un Skarmory– vamos sube Sapphire– Winona sube a su Altaria y se pone su gorro para cubrir su pelo.

–Esta bien– Sapphire sube a la espalda de Skarmory– ¿A donde vamos?– pregunta la chica a su maestra

–Primero lo primero, Altaria, Skarmory, a volar– los pokémon se elevan– ¡Diriganse a Calagula!–estos asienten.

–¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Calagula? ¿Eso no queda muy lejos?

–Por eso saque estos dos, son los mas rápidos pokémon que tengo, volveremos antes del atardecer.

–Esta bien, confió en usted maestra.

–Bien ¡Adelante!–ambos pokémon partieron con las entrenadoras a sus espaldas.


	3. De compras y aparece un amigo

_**Capitulo 3: De compras y aparece un amigo.**_

Winona confiaba en sus pokémon voladores, los dos atravesaron los cielos de Hoenn a gran velocidad, pasando por el monte Pírico, la zona safari y finalmente aterrizando en el centro de la plaza de Ciudad Calagula.

–¡Vaya, eso si fue rápido!– dijo Winona quitándose su gorro– ¿Que dices Sapphire?¿Uh?– Winona voltea a ver a Sapphire y esta tenia el pelo alborotado y el pañuelo en la mano ya que casi se le iba volando.

–Vaya que si fue rápido, con Pilo nunca fui tan rápido, solo lo compararía con ir en la espalda de Rayquaza– decía ella tratando de recuperarse– creo que fueron menos de 10 minutos.

–Te dije que eran rápidos, aunque no creo que tanto como Rayquaza–Winona se quita su sombrero y mira alrededor la gente que los miraba– bueno hora de que descansen, gracias chicos– Winona guarda a Altaria y a Skarmory en sus respectivas pokebolas– ahora vayamos a lo que venimos, sígueme Sapphire.

Ambas caminaron por las calles de Calagula y vieron varios de sus edificios importantes como el puerto, el edificio de concursos, (que Sapphire conocía muy bien ya que se había presentado ahí con Ruby ademas de haber visto algunas de sus presentaciones) hasta llegar al Centro Comercial.

–Bien ya llegamos– decía Winona frente a la entrada– vamos entremos– Sapphire en su mente aun dudaba

–(En serio voy hacer esto, aunque sea con mi maestra aun siento mucha vergüenza)– ambas entran y de inmediato se dirigen a la sección de trajes de playa. Al llegar son atendidas por una vendedora, pelirroja.

–¡Buenos días!– decía la chica con una sonrisa– bienvenidos a nuestra tienda de trajes de baño, ¿En que puedo servirles?

–Buenas, bueno mire le explico necesito que ayude a mi joven discípula a conseguir un traje de baño, ella no suele venir a este tipo de sitios y ella quiere uno para...– Winona se acerca a la oreja de la vendedora– impresionar a un chico.

–¡MAESTRA!–Sapphire la había escuchado– ¡Me avergüenza!– lo decía con la cara roja.

–Perdón... bueno podría ayudarnos en eso– le dijo a la chica

–Por supuesto, no hay problema, sígueme jovencita por aquí están los probadores.

–Ok–Sapphire sigue a la chica, hasta otro cuarto.

–Ok entra ahí y espera, que iré a buscarte un conjunto–Sapphire solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo aun nerviosa– ya vuelvo– ya chica cierra la cortina y Sapphire queda sola en sus pensamientos.

–(¿Como llegue a esto?)–lo decía mientras se golpeaba levemente la cabeza.

Tras unos instantes la chica de la tienda vuelve– ¡Listo aquí tienes, pruébatelo!– traía un bikini de dos piezas de color blanco con pequeños flequillos.

–Ahh...ok–la chica se retira cerrando la cortina y Sapphire se queda con el bikini en la mano–(la verdad, es que si es bonito)– ella comienza a quitarse la ropa y luego se pone el bikini. Luego de un rato, la vendedora y Winona van a ver como esta Sapphire.

–¿Sapphire estas bien?–pregunta Winona.

–Maestra...creo que tengo un problema– Winona se extraña y se acerca al vestidor.

–¿Que pasa?...oh Sapphire– Winona ve que la chica tenia problemas para ponerse la parte inferior del bikini–¿...necesitas ayuda?–la chica responde que si con la cabeza– bueno esta parte, va aquí y se amarra aquí...–terminada la "asistencia" Sapphire sale del probador y se ve en el espejo.

Ella se queda asombrada como se veía usando ese bikini, (a pesar de que ella usaba un traje de hojas con un estilo similar) Winona estaba a su lado.

–Te queda bien ¿Que opinas?

–Bueno, me queda bien y...con esto lusco sexy?–Winona le sonríe a la joven

–Sapphire claro que luces sexy, eso hacen los bikinis con la chicas de tu edad– Sapphire se sonroja un poco– aunque quien te lo debe decir es Ruby– esto hace poner roja a la joven de solo pensarlo.

–¡Hay maestra no diga esas cosas me avergüenza!...¡ouch!– Sapphire siente un leve golpe en su cabeza– ¿Maestra por qué me golpea?–Sapphire se sobaba la cabeza.

–Porque debes confiar mas en ti, ya eres una adolescente en crecimiento, tu cuerpo se esta desarrollando, es totalmente natural lo que sientes ya estas en la edad de saber cuando vistes de manera decente y cuando de manera vulgar– Sapphire escuchaba a su maestra atentamente– yo vine para ayudarte, pero debes tener confianza en ti misma, como cuando te propusiste el reto de completar lo gimnasios de la región de Hoenn en solo 80 días, demuestra esa fuerza y determinación que se que tienes.

Sapphire inspirada por las palabras de su maestra estaba ya decidida a lograr su objetivo– ¡SI, tiene razón maestra, no me rendiré!– Sapphire tenia fuego en los ojos– ¡disculpe señorita! ¿tiene otro conjunto de bikinis? Quisiera ver otros diseños.

–Claro, en seguida los traigo– Sapphire se prueba varios diseños de bikini; de una y dos piezas– ¿que tal este?–Sapphire sale con un bikini de una pieza de color negro– Winona y la vendedora sonríen– ¿y este?– luego sale con un bikini de dos piezas de color amarillo, al salir Sapphire nota que solo la vendedora le sonríe– ¿umm...?¿Donde esta la maestra Winona?

–Un momento, ya salgo– Sapphire oye su voz en el vestidor de al lado– ¿Como me veo?– Winona vestía un Bikini de dos piezas azul cielo que hacia resaltar su busto.

–¿Maestra?– Sapphire se sorprendió al ver a su maestra.

–Lo siento, no pude resistirme– ambas se rieron.

Mientras Sapphire y Winona se divertían comprando, Ruby se hallaba en la base secreta, arreglando el sitio y acicalando a algunos de sus pokémon. El Delcatty de Ruby, Coco permanecía dormida en un cojín de Jigglypuff mientras estaba peinando su pelaje, Nana su Mightyena estaba comiendo en un plato, pero Ruby seguía pensando.

–(Umm... ya pasaron unas horas ¿me pregunto a que hora piensa volver Sapphire? Espero que haya encontrado algo que le guste, aunque Winona esta ahí para asistirla, creo que mejor me concentro en lo que vinimos hacer)– el se levanta y va a la entrada– Nana, Coco voy al río, se quedan cuidando la base si viene algún extraño ya saben que hacer– los dos pokémon responden que si moviendo la cabeza.

Al llegar a una sección del río Ruby, comienza a ver el agua a ver si distingue algo en el agua–no se ve mucho, tendré que hacer un inspección mas de cerca ¡Para eso sal Zuzu!– el Swampert de Ruby aparece en el agua del río– bien Zuzu procura que no me moje, ok– Ruby sube a la espalda de su Swampert y trata de ver el interior de las aguas.

En un principio no distingue mucho pero, luego ve a varios pokémon como Barboach, Magikarps y Corphish– bien las aguas rebosan de vida, aunque no ni rastro de algún Feebas– Ruby comienza a recordar–(ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez que conocí a Mimi no estaba para nada interesado en tenerla, no la consideraba grácil o hermosa, vaya que he cambiado desde entonces)– tras salir de sus recuerdos Ruby ve el curso del río– bien si los Feebas van a su lugar de nacimiento inevitablemente tendrán que pasar por aquí, para cuando eso ocurra tendré que vestir un traje de baño o algo con lo que pueda entrar al agua, aunque claro yo vine preparado; bien Zuzu de vuelta a la orilla– el pokémon se dirigió a la orilla– bien todo esta listo ahora ¿que mas podemos hacer?– mientras Ruby se preguntaba que hacer, no se percato de la presencia de alguien.

–¡HEY, RUBY!– Ruby estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que del susto pego un grito y casi se cae al agua, siendo salvado por Zuzu al ultimo momento–HAHAHA... ¿te asuste?

–¿Que rayos?¿Que haces tu aquí?– preguntaba Ruby a la persona frente a el.

–¿Que acaso no te alegras de verme o interrumpí algo importante?

–Estaba tratando de ver que vamos hacer con la investigación del profesor Birch que estamos llevando acabo, no tengo tiempo que perder Emerald.

–Oh vamos normalmente soy yo a quien no quieren que molesten– decía el joven de baja estatura y pelo rubio– y... ¿Donde esta Sapphire? ¿Esta contigo, no?– preguntaba Emerald algo extrañado.

–Si pero ahora no, salio de compras con la líder de gimnasio Winona–

–¿En serio? conociéndolos me imagine que estarían muy juntos, sin despegarse– decía Emerald de manera algo burlona– no le estarás ocultando cosas otra vez ¿no?

–No claro que no, es solo que Winona se ofreció a acompañarla a comprar unos trajes de baño.

–Sera mejor que no porque sino, sabrá Arceus como vas a terminar

–Ya por fin ¿Y eso que estas aquí Emerald?– pregunto Ruby guardando a su Swampert.

–Bueno pase un tiempo descansando en las islas del sur con Latios, Latias y Hoopa luego de que termino la crisis del meteorito y quise ver que había sido de ustedes dos, pero cuando pase por la casa de ambos, no estaban.

Flashback de Emerald:

Emerald llega a Villa Raíz volando en la espalda de Latias y el pequeño Hoopa a su espalda con uno de sus aros mágicos absorbiendo su cabello como siempre. Al aterrizar Latias toma la forma de una chica humana para no llamar la atención y ambos entran en el laboratorio del profesor Birch.

–¿Hoopa podrías ya parar?– le decía Emerald a Hoopa, quien reía al tiempo que absorbía su largo cabello– ¿venimos hacer algo muy importante sabes?– Hoopa no le prestaba atención– ahh...que voy hacer contigo, mejor veamos donde están Ruby y Sapphire.

Emerald habla con uno de los asistentes del Profesor Birch y este le dice que el no esta y en cuanto a Ruby y Sapphire le dice que el profesor los envió a hacer un trabajo de campo– ¡¿Que?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Hicimos todo este viaje para nada?! ¿Ahora que hacemos?

–Bueno si quieres puedes esperar al profesor sentado...¿eh?– Emerald se se estaba hiendo del laboratorio.

–Que lata, bueno si el profesor esta afuera y los tórtolos no están no tenemos mas nada que hacer aquí.

–(¿Rald no deberías preguntar donde están Ruby y Sapphire?)– le decía Latias por medio de la telepatía.

–Umm...tienes razón– dijo Emerald regresando con el asistente– oiga ¿sabe a donde envió el profesor Birch a Ruby y a Sapphire?

–Bueno por lo que se, les pidió ir a la ruta 119, cerca de Ciudad Arbolada.

–Bien entonces ahí vamos– Emerald se retira en la espalda de Latias y con Hoopa en sus hombros.

Fin del flashback.

–¿Y viniste volando hasta aquí?– pregunta Ruby

–Aja, encontré su base secreta con la ayuda de Hoopa pero no vi que estuvieran ahí así que lo deje con tus pokémon.

–¿Y que es tan importante para buscarnos?

–Bueno fue un pedido de ese tal Steven Stone, me contacto por radio.

–¿Steven? ¿Que es lo que quiere?– pregunta Ruby

–Algo con respecto a los restos del meteoro, que tu y Sapphire destruyeron con la ayuda de Rayquaza hace unas semanas atras.

–Si, como olvidarlo– Ruby aun recuerda cuando fue al espacio con Sapphire con la ayuda del dragón legendario y su forma mega-evolucionada– creí por unos instantes que no la contaríamos.

–Si parece que unos poco fragmentos se colaron y cayeron a la Tierra– le explico Emerald.

–¿Pero para que nos necesita, el es el experto en rocas, no?

–Eso fue lo único que me dijo, que nos necesitaba a los tres que para mañana nos esperara en Ciudad Algaria.

–¡¿En Algaria?! ¿Por que?– pregunta Ruby algo sorprendido.

–Eso fue lo que me dijo, dijo que nos trajéramos nuestros mega-aros y nuestras mega-piedras y nada mas.

–Bueno...esta bien al menos es mañana, se lo diremos a Sapphire cuando vuelva, mejor la esperamos en la base– ambos comenzaron a caminar.

–¿Y que era lo que estaban haciendo?– pregunto Emerald– digo ¿que es esa investigación que hacen aquí?

–Es una investigación, sobre una migración de Feebas.

–¿Feebas? ¿Feebas? La pre-evolución de Milotic, ¿no?

–Si, nadie nunca ha visto una.

–Ah bien, y lo hacen los dos... juntos ¿no?

–Si, solo nosotros.

–Y... ¿ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes?

–Bueno no hemos tenido tiempo, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso– Ruby sabia a lo que Emerald se refería.

–Si pero me avisas con tiempo– Ruby solo se ríe. Ya cuando ambos iban llegando a la base se escucharon unos fuerte sonidos proviniendo de su interior– ¡¿Pero que rayos?!– ambos chicos apresuraron el paso para averiguar que pasaba.


	4. El trio de Hoenn se junta

_**Capitulo 4: El trió de Hoenn se junta.**_

Al entrar Ruby y Emerald a la base se llevaron la sorpresa de que Coco y Nana perseguían incansables a Hoopa y provocaban un alboroto. Hoopa saco dos de sus anillos, uno los puso frente a Delcatty y al momento de que esta saltara para atraparlo desapareciendo, luego con el segundo lo puso detrás del Mightyena quien estaba sorprendido de ver a su compañero desaparecer, un segundo después Coco salio del segundo anillo y los dos chocaron fuertemente quedando ambos con los ojos en espiral, Hoopa no paraba de reír, los dos pokémon se levantaron molestos y volvieron a perseguir al pequeño pokémon.

–¡Coco, Nana!– los dos pokémon se detuvieron al oír la vos de su entrenador– ¿¡Que es todo este alboroto!?

–¡Hoopa! ¿Que hiciste?– los tres pokémon se pusieron uno al lado del otro cabizbajos por haber sido regañados– ¡Miren lo que han hecho!– todos ven como quedo la base–¡Parece que un Forretress uso autodestrucción!

–Ustedes regresen– Ruby regresa a sus pokémon a sus pokébolas.

–¡Y tu al rincón!– le dice Emerald muy serio a Hoopa y este obedeciendo se va flotando al rincón, al llegar se voltea–¡Ejem...!–Hoopa se voltea de inmediato mirando la pared– es que de verdad... lo lamento Ruby.

–Ahh.. bueno esta bien se puede arreglar y entre los dos sera rápido– Emerald no parecía muy contento con las ultimas palabras de Ruby– vamos hay que darnos prisa antes que Sapphire regrese.

–Ok– así ambos comenzaron a limpiar y arreglar todo en la base; mientras ya de regreso en Ciudad Arborada Sapphire y su maestra Winona habían regresado, ambas cargaban bolsas llenas de ropa y trajes de baño, unas eran para Sapphire y la otra de Winona quien también compro.

–¡Gracias maestra en verdad, me ayudo mucho hoy!– Sapphire estaba muy emocionada.

–No fue nada, como ya te dije fue un favor entre chicas– Winona trataba de calmar un poco a Sapphire– espero que esto te sirva de "ejercicio" para el futuro– le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

–Si, tendré mas confianza en mi y todo saldrá bien– Sapphire le guiña de vuelta.

–Bueno voy al gimnasio que les vaya bien– a lo que Winona se retira.

–¡Adiós maestra!–Sapphire se retira y se encamina a la base secreta. Ya apunto de llegar a base Sapphire comienza a pensar– (¿Que habrá hecho Ruby mientras no estaba?)– en eso siente un olor saliendo de la caverna– (¡Si preparando la cena! Que mejor después de un día de compras entre chicas).

Sapphire entra a la caverna pero se lleva la sorpresa de ver que Ruby no estaba solo, sino que estaba su compañero dex-holder Emerald y en un rincón también comiendo estaba Hoopa aun castigado.

–Ohh... hola Sapphire ya volviste, Emerald nos hará compañía esta noche– decía Ruby.

–Hola Sapphire– saludaba amablemente Emerald; Sapphire solo pudo saludar forzosamente.

–¿Ehhh...? hola Emerald...que gusto– aunque en su mente– (Demonios ¿por que ahora? Justo cuando quería estar a solas con Ruby)– Sapphire tenia una muy leve vena brotada en la frente, tanto Emerald como Ruby se extrañaron un poco pero enseguida lo olvidaron al momento en el que Sapphire se sentó a comer junto a ellos.

Tras unos minutos en silencio Ruby rompió el hielo que comenzaba a ser algo incomodo– Y...como, les fue a ti y a Winona?

–Bueno, bien compramos unos lindos conjuntos las dos.

–Eso si es raro, yo no sabia que se te daban las compras– le decía Emerald a Sapphire a lo que esta le dedico una mirada asesina– pero vamos...que siempre hay una primera vez– decía el rubio nervioso.

–¿Y compraste los que te gustaron?– pregunto Ruby para calmar la situación.

–Si fue muy amable la maestra en pagarlos, ya veré como compensarla– en eso Sapphire dirijo su mirada a su otro compañero dex-holder– Emerald.

–¿Si?

–¿Que haces aquí? Mi padre no nos informo que vendrías.

–Eso es porque no me envió el Profesor Birch, me envió Steven Stone– Sapphire quedo sorprendida por la noticia.

–¿Steven? – Sapphire mira a Ruby y ve que no esta sorprendido por lo que entiende que ya el lo sabia de antes– ¿Y para que?

–Quiere que nos veamos con él mañana en Ciudad Algaria– Ruby le contesta.

–¡¿Ehhh...?! ¿Algaria? ¿Y saben para que?– los dos negaron con la cabeza.

–Solo que es importante– dijo Emerald–y sonaba muy serio al respecto.

–Y también que lleváramos nuestras mega-pulseras y mega-piedras.

–¿Que la lleváramos?– dijo Sapphire mirando la que tenia en el brazo– bueno espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo.

–Claro que no, iremos temprano mañana en Pilo te parece?– le decía Ruby.

–Esta bien, pero creo que los tres seriamos mucho peso para Pilo y mas si vamos hasta tan lejos.

–No te preocupes– le respondió Emerald– mañana solo tengo que llamar a Latias y ella me llevara a mi y a Hoopa– lo decía de manera muy tranquila– ademas no quiero intervenir en sus "asuntos"– los otros dos se miraron.

–"Asuntos" Emerald?– le preguntaba Sapphire un toque de mala leche encima

–No nada...no dije nada, quise decir... para que todo fuéramos cómodos– Emerald trataba de solventar el asunto.

–Eso creí– Sapphire se calmaba un poco.

–A todo esto Emerald ¿donde esta Latias?– le pregunta Ruby

–Bueno no creo que este lejos, pero con solo usar la flauta ella vendrá– Emerald saca una flauta de madera– como bien tu sabes Ruby.

–Ah, cierto– Ruby recordó, cuando la uso en las isla del sur– bueno esta decidido, mañana en la mañana partimos.

–Ok aunque aun es temprano, ¿que hacemos mientras?– pregunto Sapphire, mientra pensaba– (pensaba en mostrarle mis trajes de baño a Ruby pero no con Emerald aquí, ni loca).

–No se preocupen yo me encargo, ¡Hoopa, ven!– el pokémon pequeño salio del rincón donde estaba castigado– bien Hoopa se te levantara el castigo si puedes traernos algo con que entretenernos, ¿puedes?– Hoopa sonríe y saca uno de los aros de su cabeza, abre un portal,y mete la mano.

–¿Emerald estas seguro? Y si saca algo peligroso?

–Descuida, confíen en él– en eso Hoopa saca la mano y saca un juego de mesa al estilo de monopolio– ¿ven? Buen trabajo Hoopa.

Los tres se ponen a jugar mientras conversan y se divierten, ya bien entrada la noche, cada uno va a dormir en una parte de la base, Emerald y Hoopa sobre un gran peluche de Wailmer, Ruby en su saco de dormir y Sapphire en el suyo aunque la chica era incapaz de dormir, ella sale de su saco y se dirige a Ruby a quien mira con fijeza.

–Ruby...– ella habla en voz muy baja– espero que en este tiempo que pasemos juntos puedas ver mi lado mas femenino– ella se acomoda en sus rodillas mientras ve al chico– normalmente te abría golpeado con una roca por verme desnuda, me abría resistido a ir de compras y elegir todos esos conjuntos pero, tu eres siempre paciente conmigo y me haces tan lindas ropas y solo quiero compensártelo... cuando te veo con chicas mas femeninas como esa Lisia– ella se muestra muy celosa– pero ya veras, seré la chica a la cual solo tus ojos verán, por eso le pedí a mi papá que vinieras conmigo.

Flashback de Sapphire:

En el laboratorio del profesor Birch, Sapphire entraba al laboratorio de su padre por pedido suyo– ¿Papá me llamaste?– preguntaba Sapphire.

–Si Sapphire, veras uno de los asistentes que esta en Ciudad Arborada me informo de algo que ocurrirá pronto en la próxima luna llena.

–¿Que es?– Sapphire estaba curiosa por la sorpresa de su padre.

–Se trata de una migración de Feebas que tendrá lugar en la ruta fluvial 119.

–En serio– la joven se mostraba muy poco interesada– ¿nadie ha investigado una verdad?– ella trataba de no levantar sospechas.

–Si así es hija, pensé en ir yo pero como tienes una buena relación con la líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad, me imagine que a ti te iría mejor que a mi– Sapphire lo pensó un poco y entonces le llego una idea.

–Esta bien papá lo haré con todo gusto, pero con una condición– el profesor quedo algo intrigado.

–¿Condición? ¿Cual?

–Que Ruby pueda venir conmigo– Sapphire miraba con mirada de suplica a su padre.

–¿En serio? Digo se que ustedes han ido antes de investigación pero ¿Lo crees necesario?

–Si papá, voy con Ruby o no voy– Sapphire estaba decidida.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, como quieras– el profesor pone su mano en el hombro de su hija– confió en ti y también en él.

–¡Gracias, papá!– Sapphire le sonreía.

–Dime hija...– el profesor e acerco a su hija y le habla al oído– ¿debería empezar a llamar a Ruby, yerno?– Sapphire se pone roja.

–¡Papá! ¡No digas esas cosas!– el profesor reía un poco.

–Jajaja...digo para acostumbrarme y que no me suene raro luego– Sapphire no soportaba mas,

–¡Hay, voy a decirle a Ruby! No le digas nada papá, es sorpresa.

–Ok– Sapphire sale del laboratorio y de dirige a casa de Ruby.

Fin del flashback.

Sapphire se dirige a su bolsa de dormir– espero que Ruby no se moleste por estarle ocultando cosas, bueno no es que él nunca me haya ocultado algo, por una vez que lo haga no creo que pase nada malo– ella comenzaba a dormirse– ya veras Ruby los dos pasaremos grandes...momentos...juntos– ella se duerme.

A la mañana siguiente Emerald aun seguía dormido cuando un olor le llego a

su nariz–Umm...rico aroma...–Hoopa quien estaba aun lado del chico también lo sintió y ambos con sus ojos cerrados fueron siguiendo el olor hasta llegar a la mesa en la base donde había unos deliciosos hot cakes con vayas silvestres–... ¡Ah el desayuno!– ambos Emerald y Hoopa abren los ojos encontrándose con la deliciosa visión.

–Buenos días dormilones– Sapphire los miraba desde su lado de la mesa junto a Ruby ambos usando su ropa de dormir.

–Buenos...días...– el chico hablaba con la boca llena junto a su compañero pokémon.

–Traga primero y habla después Emerald– decía Ruby con una gota en su cabeza.

–...perdón...¿que hora es?

–Son las ocho de la mañana, Ruby y yo nos levantamos temprano para hacer el desayuno para los tres.– le explicaba Sapphire

–¿Así?– Emerald seguía comiendo.

–Si, Sapphire busco las bayas junto a sus pokémon y yo prepare la masa para los hot cakes– Ruby explicaba con calma mientras comía.

–Ustedes, de verdad trabajan bien juntos, ¿no?–

–Bueno si ¿verdad?– Sapphire se sonroja un poco– siempre que viajábamos en nuestros viajes de investigación trabajábamos juntos en todas las tareas.

–El trabajo en equipo es la clave del éxito– Ruby ya terminaba con su plato– y ya que nosotros hicimos la comidas tu vas hacer los platos– Emerald paro de comer.

–¡¿Que?!

–Si Emerald es lo justo– Sapphire se levanta ya que había terminado de comer– y sera mejor que te des prisa porque, recuerda que tenemos que ir a Algaria.

–Ummm... esta bien– Emerald acepto de mala gana.

–De acuerdo, ve a lavarlos en el río una vez que termines nos prepararemos para partir– Ruby quien ya había terminado puso su plato sobre el de Sapphire, mientras Emerald terminaba.

Tras un rato luego de que Emerald terminara con los platos sucios, los tres ya estaban vestidos y listos para partir, Sapphire silbo y de inmediato Pilo surgió de entre los arboles.

–Hola amigo– Sapphire estaba acariciando su cabeza– ¿puedes llevarnos hoy a Algaria?– el pokémon movió la cabeza afirmativamente– ¡bien!

–Ten chico– Ruby le acerco unos poke-cubos– son tus favoritos– el pokémon los comió con mucho gusto. Mientras Emerald saco su flauta y la empezó a tocar mientras Hoopa permanecía a su lado, el sonido del instrumento se escucho por toda el área, en un momento un grito se escucho y al instante Latias apareció.

–(Hola Rald)– Latias saludaba a su amigo por telepatía– (¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?).

–Si Latias, hoy los tres iremos a Ciudad Algaria, ellos irán en Tropius y yo con Hoopa contigo ¿esta bien?

–(Claro Rald)– Latias se puso en posición y Emerald subió con el pequeño Hoopa en su hombro derecho.

–¿Están listos?– Ruby y Sapphire subieron a Tropius preparados para volar.

–Lo estamos– dijo Ruby.

–¡Vamos!–dijo Sapphire y ambos pokémon se elevaron y comenzaron el viaje a ciudad Algaria. En el camino Latias hablaba con Emerald.

–(Vaya Rald tus amigos se ven mas unidos que la ultima vez).

–Si, solo espero que no se pongan melosos conmigo al frente.

–(Jajaja, es natural Rald, algún día tu vas a estar igual)– el chico se puso rojo.

–¡No digas esas cosas Latias!– Hoopa no hizo mas que reirse.

–(Jejeje)– Latias tambien se reia por la reacción del chico, mientras ellos dos hablaban los otros dos chicos en el pokémon planta/volador tenían su propria conversación.

–Esos dos si que se divierten ¿no?– decía Sapphire.

–Por supuesto, se conocen desde hace mucho– Sapphire se arrima un poco y sujeta Ruby por la espalda.

–Nosotros también nos conocemos desde hace mucho ¿recuerdas?– Ruby estaba algo sonrojado y nervioso.

–Ahh... claro que si, como poder olvidarlo.

–Me alegra que no lo olvides– al tiempo que Sapphire pensaba–(a diferencia de otras cosas).

Ya sobrevolando el océano de Hoenn los chicos pudieron ver a varias especies de pokémon en la superficie, atravesando los acantilados marinos y viendo a algunas personas en botes o a nadadores, estaban cada vez mas cerca de su objetivo, Latias era mucho mas rápida que Tropius pero mantenía una velocidad constante a manera de educación, ademas que así Emerald y Hoopa podían ver a los pokémon del océano, cosa que alegraba a Latias al ver felices a sus amigos. Tras unos instantes, en el horizonte pudieron ver a la Ciudad Algaria.

–(Ahí esta Rald)– le decía Latias a Emerald

–Genial, ¡llegamos!– les dijo Emerald.

–¡Ahí esta Algaria! Desde aquí puedo ver el centro de investigación espacial– decía Sapphire sujeta aun de Ruby.

–Si vamos a llegar y a vernos con Steven.


	5. El misterio de la Caverna Cardumen

_**Capitulo 5: El misterio de la Caverna Cardumen.**_

Los chicos aterrizaron en una zona semi-alejada de la Ciudad Algaria para que nadie viese a Latias y una vez en Tierra Sapphie guardo a Tropius en su pokebola–Gracias amigo descansa.

–(Bien Rald ya estas aquí, mejor me retiro)–decía Latias

–Esta bien, gracias Latias y saluda a Latios de mi parte– se despedía el chico de su amiga pokémon– ¡Espera, Latias!

–(¿Que pasa?)– ella se preparaba para irse.

–Quiero que Hoopa se valla contigo– el pequeño pokémon se puso en alerta al escuchar eso, y empezó a suplicar para quedarse.

–(Ahhh...quiere hacerte compañía Rarld)

–Si pero ahora tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer– Hoopa se puso triste– vamos no te pongas así– Emerald lo abraza– si no lo hago por maldad, si te necesito para algo se que puedo contar contigo, eres grande– esas palabras hicieron que Hoopa se sintiera mejor y tras separarse Hoopa subió a la espalda de Latias– ¡bien, adiós a ambos!

–(De a cuerdo Adiós) –Latias se elevo en los cielos haciéndose invisible con Hoopa a sus espaldas.

–Ok vamos hay que ir la casa de Steven debe estar ahí– dijo Ruby adelantándose.

–Bien vamos– Sapphire fue detrás.

–¡Hey, espérenme!–Emerald fue igual tras ellos. Al entrar a la ciudad vieron que estaba en total tranquilidad, no había ni rastros de la catástrofe que había tenido lugar varias semanas atrás donde un meteoro casi se estrello ahí; cosa que fue evitada con la ayuda combinada de la corporación Devon, el clan Draconid, los Dex-holders, entre otras personas provenientes de otras regiones.

Ya frente a la casa de Steven los chicos procedieron a tocar la puerta–¡¿Steven, estas ahí?– pregunto Ruby pero no obtuvo respuesta– no parece estar en casa.

–¿En serio?– pregunto Sapphire quien procedió a tocar igual–¡¿Steven, hola!?

–Déjalo Sapphire no esta aquí.

–Lo mas probable es, que este en el centro de investigación– afirmo Emerald.

–O talvez sepan donde esta, vamos– los tres chicos se encaminaron al centro de investigación, pasando frente al gimnasio perteneciente a Tate y a Liza.

–Sapphire tu luchaste en este gimnasio ¿no?– preguntaba Emerald– ¿como es por dentro? ¿Es como las instalaciones del frente de batalla?

–No yo no luche en este gimnasio– a Emerald le extraño la respuesta.

–Pero tu obtuviste la medalla ¿no? ¿Como es que no peleaste en el gimnasio?

–Pues si, de hecho de los ocho gimnasios yo solo entré a tres para mis peleas por las medallas, las demás las obtuve en otras circunstancias– Sapphire recordaba sus peleas para obtener las medallas de la región Hoenn.

–Que raro, bueno supongo que obtener las medallas de gimnasio es un poco mas libre que los símbolos del frente, ¿y tu Ruby?– Ruby volteo a ver a su amigo– ¿También obtuviste tus listones fuera de los edificios de concursos?

–Bueno... de los 20 listones de mis pokémon... solo el listón de belleza de rango Hyper de Mimi lo obtuve fuera de un concurso– Ruby recordó el tiempo que obtuvo dicho listón de manos de su maestro durante la batalla de Kyogre y Groudon– ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces...¿umm?– Ruby mira al frente y ve que llegaron al centro de investigación– miren llegamos y ni nos dimos cuenta.

–Si, fue como ir en el tren del recuerdo jeje– decía Sapphire– ¿entramos?

Dentro del centro de investigación todos estaban ocupados hiendo de aquí para allá, vistiendo batas blancas– ¿Y... con quien hablamos aquí?– pregunto Emerald.

–Yo me encargo– dijo Sapphire acercándose a uno de los científicos– disculpe– este volteo– ¿sabe donde esta el profesor Cozmo?– el hombre estaba intrigado por la pregunta de la joven.

–¿Ah? ¿El profesor Cozmo? Bueno creo que esta en el laboratorio superior.

–¡Gracias, vamos chicos!– Sapphire comenzó a correr por los pasillos hacia las escaleras.

–¡Pero espera no pueden...!– el científico trataba de detener a Sapphire sin éxito.

–¡Sapphire espera no puedes entrar así no mas– Emerald fue tras ella.

–Mil disculpas– Ruby se fue tras ellos tras disculparse con el científico.

–¡Seguridad!– el cientifico llamo a la seguridad del citio al tiempo que Sapphire iba por los pasillos de la parte superior gritando el nombre del profesor Cozmo.

–¡Profesor Cozmo! ¡Profesor Cozmo!– ella iba de cuarto en cuarto haciendo un escándalo hasta que por fin en una habitación– ¡ah profesor Cozmo!

–¿¡AHHH!?– este volteo de sorpresa junto con sus tres asistentes– ¿Pero que...Sapphire?– el profesor estaba sorprendido de ver a la joven– ¿que haces aquí?

–¡¿Cual es esta interrupción?!– pregunto enojado uno de los asistentes del profesor.

–¡Ah, es la joven que ayudo a salvar el mundo hace no mucho!– dijo otro de los asistentes alegremente.

–¡Oh! Espero que el mundo no este en peligro de nuevo– dijo el tercero algo asustado.

–Tranquilos, tranquilos– el profesor los trataba de calmar– es bueno verte otra vez Sapphire aunque... pudiste llamar antes– el profesor lo decía con una gota en su cabeza.

–Teníamos prisa vera Ruby, Emerald y yo venimos de la casa de Steven y...– fue que Sapphire noto algo– un momento ¿Y Emerald y Ruby?– fue entonces que se escucho un ruido en el pasillo y al asomarse todos vieron a Ruby y a Emerald sujetados por los guardia de seguridad.

–¡Hey suéltenme, se aprovechan porque soy pequeño!– Emerald forcejeaba con uno de los guardias.

–¡Hey tranquilos, con calma!– Ruby estaba siendo sujetado contra la pared– ¡Hagan lo que hagan no le digan a mi padre!– el profesor Cozmo intervino.

–¡Esperen, esperen! Ellos están conmigo yo los mande a llamar– los guardias soltaron a los chicos quienes respiraban aliviados.

–De acuerdo, pero que la próxima vez se registren antes de entrar– los guardias se fueron.

–Gracias profesor– Ruby estaba algo sudado

–De nada, pero la aproxima vez por favor llamen antes– todos entraron en el laboratorio y mas tranquilos– ¿Así que buscan a Steven? Bueno están de suerte se donde esta.

–¿En serio donde?– pregunto Ruby.

–El y un equipo de expertos están investigando algo para mi en la Cueva Cardumen al norte de la ciudad.

–¿La cueva Cardumen?– se decía Sapphire– creo que una vez estuve ahí con mi papa la marea sube y baja cada 12 horas ¿no?

–Así es ahora la marea debe estar baja si van puede que lo vean y hablen con él.

–¡Gracias profesor!– Sapphire salio primera y los otros dos se fueron tras ella luego de agradecer al profesor.

En la playa norte de Ciudad Algaria los chicos estaban en la arena viendo al horizonte–¿Sapphire puedes verla?

–Si claro– con su excelente visión Sapphire podía ver la isla desde muy lejos.

–¿Vas a llamar a tu Wailord Sapphire?– pregunta Emerald.

–¿A Walo? Por su puesto no sera problema– Sapphire pone sus dedos en su boca y silba fuertemente; tras unos instantes esperando de las aguas surge el gran pokémon de agua– hola Walo, lamento molestarte pero podrías llevarnos a la Cueva Cardumen?– el pokémon se muestra feliz– bien vamos chicos subamos– Sapphire toma a los dos chicos y haciendo uso de su fuerza salta con ellos y llega hasta la cabeza de Wailord– ¡vamos!

El trayecto no fue muy largo, unos minutos navegando en el mar y justo frente a los jóvenes estaba la Cueva Cardumen, todos bajan y tras agradecer a Walo por llevarlos, este desaparece en las aguas.

–Bien aqui estamos la cueva cardumen– decía Emerald con seriedad.

–Vamos, Steven nos espera–dijo Ruby procediendo los tres a entrar, adentro de la cueva el agua del mar se filtraba de a poco, ya que y como había dicho antes Sapphire la caverna se inundaba dependiendo de las mareas. Adentro el lugar estaba bastante iluminado para ser una cueva.

–¿Hay mucha luz no les parece?– dijo Sapphire– ¿Que es eso?– al ir mas profundo en la cueva vieron que había faros, cascos de trabajadores y maquinaria de excavación– ¿Y todo esto? Parece que excavan en la caverna.

–Si debe ser de lo que nos dijo el profesor Cozmo, es Steven y su equipo de investigación.

–Pero no hay nadie aquí– pero en eso.

–¡Oigan ustedes!– los chicos voltean y ven a un trabajador apuntándoles con una linterna y con un Machop a su lado–¿¡Que creen que hacen!? Esta es un área de trabajo no un lugar para adolescentes– los chicos se sentían como que los trataban como niños, Ruby trató de explicarse––Vera señor lo que pasa es que nos llamaron para...

–¡Sin excusas! Esto es una situación muy seria, ya tenemos bastante con lo que ocurre aquí con los retrasos como para preocuparnos de unos niños rondando.

–Mire amigo si nos deja explicarnos– Emerald trataba de explicarse, pero en vano.

–¡Explicaciones nada, ahora váyanse antes de que...!– en eso una mano se posa en el hombro del trabajador.

–Esa no es manera de hablarle a los invitados– era Steven Stone quien estaba detrás de él.

–¿Ehh...? ¡Ah! Señor Stone que bueno que llego no tiene porque preocuparse por un grupo de jovencitos problemáticos.

–Eso esta bien... – el hombre sonrío– excepto que estos jovencitos problemáticos los mande a llamar yo– el trabajador cambio su sonrisa a una de sorpresa– ellos vinieron aquí para tratar de resolver nuestro problema y tu se los estas impidiendo– el sujeto comenzaba a sentir que había metido la pata, mientras los chicos sentían que se había hecho justicia– ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir?– pregunto Steven.

–¡En verdad lo lamento, perdonen mi atrevimiento!– el hombre hacia reverencia en dirección a los chicos junto a su Machop

–Esta bien, que bueno que se resolvió este malentendido– decía Ruby algo aliviado.

–Si y para la próxima podría ser mas amable y preguntar antes– decía Sapphire muy seria.

–¡En verdad lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir!

–Bien ya es suficiente vuelve al trabajo del resto me encargo yo– le decía Steven al obrero.

–¡Si señor Stone!– este se retiro junto a su pokémon.

–Ehem... lamento en serio, bueno... ¡Que bueno verlos a todos chicos!– Steven los saludaba– Veo que lograste contactar con ellos Emerald.

–Si no fue nada.

–Steven que bueno verte otra vez– decía Sapphire.

–Digo lo mismo a todos, espero que hayan seguido entrenando la mega-evolución desde la ultima ves que los vi.

–¡Claro!–los tres mostraron sus mega pulseras con sus piedras activadoras.

–Bien, serán útiles para lo que estoy tratando de investigar.

–¿Que investigan aquí Steven?– pregunta Emerald.

–Vengan y les muestro– los chicos ingresan mas en la cueva y ven los equipos de exploración y de excavar también.

Tras pasar una entrada los chicos vieron a un grupo de hombres picando las paredes y otros vistiendo batas blancas tomando notas, todos parecían muy concentrados. Finalmente los jóvenes y Steven llegaron a una zona de la cueva donde una sección del techo se había venido abajo, y había un gran cráter en medio Steven se detuvo en el borde y le indico con el dedo a los jóvenes.

–Allí es– apunto con el dedo, y los tres se asomaron y vieron en el fondo una enorme roca.

–¿Es lo que creo que es?– pregunto sorprendido Emerald.

–Si, un meteorito que vino del espacio.

–¡Vaya, si que es grande!– Sapphire también estaba sorprendida por el gran tamaño de la roca.

–Si también me sorprendí cuando lo vi.

–Así que un meteorito del espacio, no me sorprende que estés involucrado– Ruby estaba igual que los otros aunque el destaco algo– ¿Steven ese meteoro es de los que cayeron hace semanas, no?

–Si, pero este es especial– los chicos sintieron curiosidad por eso que dijo Steven– este meteorito vino del gran meteorito que tu y Sapphire destruyeron usando a Mega-Rayquaza.

–¡¿Ehhh...?!– todos se sorprendieron aun mas, por esa revelación en especial Ruby y Sapphire.

–¡¿Ese es?!– decía Sapphire.

–¿Como están seguros que es parte de ese meteoro Steven?– preguntaba Ruby.

–Le hicimos varias pruebas– explicaba Steven– lo comparamos con los otros que cayeron y vimos que a diferencia de estos este presentaba unas fuertes marcas de impacto, mas alla de las que recibió al impactar en la tierra, son marcas que fueron hechas por un choque en muy grande, y creo que ya lo saben.

–El ataque "Ascenso draco" de Rayquaza– decía Ruby– en verdad en ese momento... hubo un instante que creí que no lo lograríamos– Emerald se le quedo viendo.

–Si, fue un momento muy fuerte– Emerald volteo a ver a Sapphire– en un momento estábamos en la cabeza de Rayquaza en dirección al meteoro, luego una gran luz nos rodeo y luego sentí un gran impacto.

–Debió haber sido una experiencia muy fuerte– decía Steven, y Emerald veia que sus amigos ponían caras como de tristeza.

–¡Bueno, pero ambos vivieron para contarlo!– todos voltearon a ver a Emerald– De haber habido un traje espacial de mi tamaño hubiera ido también– todos se vieron y luego se rieron, viendo que Emerald tratara hacerlos sentir mejor.

–Si eso hubiera sido genial, pero ahora ¿Para que nos mandaste a llamar Steven? No creo que sea solo para mostrarnos el meteoro, ¿o si?

–Eres intuitivo Ruby, pues resulta que desde hace días tenemos un problema presente– todos escuchaban.

–¿Que paso?– preguntaba Sapphire.

–Verán, cuando llegamos comenzamos hacerle todo tipo de pruebas al meteoro fue así que determinamos que era parte del que destruyeron ustedes con Rayquaza, pero cuando decidimos tomar muestras para llevarlas al laboratorio y estudiarlas a mayor profundidad algo nos ataco sin aviso– todos prestaron atención.

–¿Atacados? ¿Por un pokémon?– pregunto Sapphire.

–Todo parece indicar que si, pero no sabemos cual– la respuesta era algo peculiar.

–¿Como? ¿No saben que pokémon los ataco?

–Era demasiado veloz para verlo y no solo eso, vengan– todos siguieron a Steven– también que sus ataques eran demasiado devastadores para contraatacarlos fácilmente– el les mostro varios equipos de construcción como martillos neumáticos y excavadoras partidas por la mitad– a retrasado la investigación del meteoro y ha puesto en peligro a todos.

–¡Rayos de verdad debe ser muy fuerte!– Emerald no lo podía creer.

–¿Que pokémon podría haber hecho esto?– se preguntaba Sapphire.

–Ninguno en esta cueva, eso estamos seguros– decía Steven– analizamos los equipos rotos en busca de algún patrón que nos ayudaran a identificar al pokémon misterioso pero ninguno de estas cavernas encajaba.

–¿No sera de un entrenador?– pregunto Ruby.

–No los sabemos, talvez, intente usar a mis pokémon para detenerlo pero fui en vano.

–-¡No te preocupes Steven para eso vinimos, identificaremos al pokémon y lo detendremos!– dijo Sapphire.

–¡Si! Traje mi equipos para calmar pokémon salvajes en caso de que se ponga demasiado hostil– Emerald sacaba su equipo.

–Y si eso no sirve, talvez unos de mis poke-cubos especiales le calme– Ruby saco su dispensador de poke-cubos.

–Estoy seguro de que así sera– Steven sonrió.

Los chicos hablaron con todos los trabajadores acerca de lo que vieron durante los ataques del pokémon, algunos dijeron que era tan rápido que apenas vieron una sombra moverse, otros que disparaba esferas de energía de lo que parecían ser sus brazos, otros que cuando lo atacaban aguantaba una tormenta de ataques sin inmutarse, incluso de los pokémon de Steven, con todo eso los chicos empezaron a indagar entre ellos.

–¿Y bien que piensan?– dijo Ruby

–Bueno... me llegan a la mente varios pokémon que encajan en la descripción– decía Sapphire y al tiempo que imaginaba a varios pokémon– pero ninguno que junte todas las características.

–Si hay una pregunta, que debemos hacernos– dijo Emerald– ¿Por que el pokémon ataca la zona de excavación? ¿Acaso defiende su territorio? ¿O solo ataca por que odia a los humanos?

–Si, sea lo que sea es algo que esta en la caverna– dijo Sapphire, al tiempo que miraba el cráter– oigan y si...

–¿Sapphire? ¿Que tienes en mente?– le pregunta Ruby.

–¿Oigan y si todo esto es por el meteoro?– los otros dos miraron el cráter igual.

–Tienes razón, no hemos tomado eso en cuenta– en eso Emerald tuvo una idea– ¡Oigan, tengo un plan!– Ruby y Sapphire voltearon a ver a su amigo– pero es necesario hablarlo con Steven– los otros dos asintieron, sintiendo que sabían lo que el chico tenia en mente.

Los chicos se reunieron con Steven– ¿Y a que con concluyeron, con la investigación?– dijo Steven.

–Hasta ahora, no mucho, pero hemos hallado un patrón– dijo Emerald.

–¿Y que es?– dijo intrigado Steven.

–Dinos Steven ¿Los ataques comenzaron cuando comenzaron a analizar el meteorito de casualidad?– pregunto Ruby.

–Bueno, ahora que lo dices– Steven comenzó a recordar– si, fue el dia que comenzamos a trabajar en el, yo me dirigí al meteoro y con uno de mis picos extraje una pequeña muestra para luego introducirla en frasco para muestras, luego toda la cueva comenzó a agitarse y de repente una potente esfera de energía fue disparada hacia una de las excavadoras y todo el caos se inicio.

–Entonces fue así– afirmo Sapphire– el pokémon busca proteger el meteorito.

–Si pero ¿Por que? Esa es la pregunta– dijo Ruby.

–Creo que podemos contestar todas las preguntas de una manera mas rapida– dijo Emerald– debemos preparar una trampa– todos escucharon atentamente el plan de Emerald.

Al cabo de unas horas todo estaba listo, todos los trabajadores se pusieron en posición como siempre y haciendo sus trabajos, Steven se encontraba analizando al meteoro y los chicos estaban ocultos tras unas rocas, en eso Steven los miro y asintió con la cabeza y con su pico golpeo el meteoro, de repente y como había predicho Steven la cueva se agito y todos los trabajadores se pusieron a cubierto para no resultar heridos y los chicos se prepararon para cualquier cosa.

En eso una gran explosión se dio en una de las paredes de la caverna y una figura apareció, pero por el humo levantado no se podía ver que pokémon era nada mas dos luces brillantes de color azul celeste y una pequeña luz purpura, el pokemon se movía rápido y comenzó a disparar varias esferas de energía, pero algo las detuvo, eran el Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald quien liberaron a sus pokémon Gardevoir, Aggron y Dusclops (respectivamente), Ruby fue el primero en hacer un movimiento.

–¡Ruru usa onda voltio!– la Gardevoir dispara un relampago para paralizar al pokémon pero este lo esquiva sin problemas.

–¡Bola sombra, Dusclops!– el pokémon de Emerald dispara una bola de energia oscura pero el pokémon una vez lo esquiva.

–¡Rono Hiper rayo!– el gran pokemon de acero dispara al pokémon y este se cubre levantando una gran cantidad de humo; tras que esta se disipara el pokémon bajo al suelo de la cueva y fue entonces que lo pudieron ver, totalmente era un pokémon de color naranja y con aspecto que no era de este mundo, todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo.

–¿Que pokémon es ese?– pregunto Emerald.

–No puede ser...– Ruby quedo atónito al verlo.

–¿¡Acaso no es!?– Sapphire también estaba igual de sorprendida que Ruby.

–¿Ruby? ¿Sapphire? ¿Que ocurre, saben que pokémon es?

–Es el pokémon con el que peleamos en el espacio con Rayquaza– dijo Ruby

–¡¿QUE?!– Emerald quedo impresionado por aquella revelación– ¿Entonces ese es?

–Si, el pokémon que vino en el meteoro– dijo Sapphire al tiempo que el pokémon se incorporaba y los observaba fijamente.

–Es Deoxys...– el pokémon ADN se mostraba ante ellos con sus brazos en forma de tentáculos.


	6. Deoxys el pokémon del espacio

_**Capitulo 6: Deoxys el pokémon del espacio.**_

Todos quedaron paralizados por la revelación de que el pokémon que enfrentaban era nada mas y nada menos que Deoxys, el pokémon que vino del espacio. El pokémon se quedo viendo a todos como esperando que los otros reaccionaran pero de todos los presentes el se quedo viendo a Ruby y a Sapphire de manera muy particular; mientras los chicos se preguntaban sobre como proceder ya que sabían de lo que el pokémon era capaz.

–¿Chicos que sugieren?– pregunto Emerald– ¿Ustedes lo enfrentaron antes, no?

–Si pero...– Ruby a la vez pensaba– (no sera fácil).

–Ya sabemos que pokémon es al que enfrentamos, ahora debemos saber como calmarlo o averiguar que quiere– dijo Sapphire.

–Muy bien déjenme a mi– dijo Emerald sacando su dispositivo para esparcir tierra muy seguro– él apunto su dispositivo a Deoxys pero justo cuando iba disparar noto algo– chicos esperen... algo falla.

–¿Que cosa?– dijeron Sapphire y Ruby.

–No se cual es el hogar de origen de Deoxys así que no puedo usar mi deispensador de tierra– lo decía ahora con una cara de pena, sus compañeros se fueron de espaldas al oír eso.

–¿Y es ahora que te das cuenta?– dijeron los chicos. Deoxys en eso se recupero y se elevo de nuevo en eso cambio a su forma de ataque comenzó a atacar de nuevo usando híper-rayo, todos se pusieron en posición de defensa, y esquivaron el ataque; Sapphire cubrió a los tres con su Aggron el cual pudo aguantar el ataque sin problemas.

–¡Debemos pensar y rápido!– dijo Ruby notando que había pokémon salvajes de la caverna quienes huían de la zona de combate– !Hay que parar esto antes que alguien salga herido¡

–Si hubiera una forma de comunicarnos con el– dijo Emerald.

–¡Chicos!– en eso apareció Steven junto a su Metagross– ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

–Si pero...– decía Sapphire al tiempo que ordenaba atacar a su pokémon–... sera difícil saber como razonar con el– refiriéndose a Deoxys.

–Si tal ves si lo debilitamos un poco la tarea sera un poco mas sencilla y menos peligrosa– decía Steven– y para eso– Steven se para frente a Metagross– ¡Metagross puño meteórico!– El gran pokémon de acero salta y prepara su puño para golpear a su oponente, pero Deoxys lo detecta y cambia a su forma de defensa– ¡¿Que?! – Deoxys en eso hace brillar su cuerpo y al momento de que el golpe impacta no solo no le hace nada sino que todo el daño fue para Metagross– ¡Metagross!– Steven fue a ver como estaba su pokémon.

–Eso fue contraataque– dedujo Sapphire– (en esa forma no podremos hacerle mucho daño) – en eso noto que Deoxys empezó brillar esta otra vez– (usa recuperación para sanar)– tras curarse Deoxys dirigió su mirada a Sapphire– ¡¿Que?!– el pokémon entonces cambia a su forma normal y de a poco se acerca a ella, el Aggron de la chica se puso enfrente para defenderla– ¡Rono espera no hagas nada!– el pokémon obedece y retrocede– ¿Que quieres?– el pokémon extendió uno de sus tentáculos e intento alcanzar a Sapphire– ¿intentas comunicarte conmigo?– el pokémon tenia la mirada fija en la chica

–¡Sapphire!– en eso una bola sombra y una psicorayo casi impactan a Deoxys pero este los esquiva– ¿Sapphire estas bien?– preguntaba Ruby junto a Emerald

–Si estoy bien pero...

–¿Pero?

–Tengo la sensación de que el intenta decirnos algo– viendo a Deoxys.

–¿Decirnos algo, pero que?– los tres dirigieron su vista al pokémon.

–Muy bien es suficiente– dijo Emerald dando unos pasos hacia Deoxys– ¡Escúchame tu! ¡Si quieres decirnos algo, solo hazlo no es necesario toda esta batalla inútil!– dijo con fuerza– No vamos hacerte daño, así que si así lo deseas solo hablamos y ya– dijo el chico extendiendo su mano.

–Emerald...– Ruby y Sapphire vieron a la distancia como el pokémon se iba acercando al chico; cada vez mas cerca hasta estar frente a frente. Deoxys transformo su tentáculo en una mano y estaba a punto de estrecharla, pero de repente el núcleo de Deoxys comienza a brillar y el pokémon comienza a emitir gritos de dolor, al tiempo que el meteorito de la caverna comienza a brillar– ¿Que le pasa?

–¿Que ocurre?– Steven veía igual que todos como Deoxys comenzó a elevarse y a cambiar de manera erráticas sus formas– es como si no tuviera control absoluto sobre su propio cuerpo– en eso vio brillar al meteorito– ¿acaso?– en eso el pokémon comenzó a preparar su híper- rayo– ¡todos cúbranse!

Todos comenzaron a alejarse en el momento que Deoxys disparo de manera aleatoria destruyendo todo, en medio de la destrucción a Sapphire le golpea una roca por la espalda derribándola; al ver esto Ruby regresa por ella.

–¡Sapphire!– el Aggron de la chica los mantenía protegidos y el Gardevoir del chico hacia lo que podía con su manto espejo para mantenerlos a salvo– ¡Sapphire estas bien!

–Es... mi espalda... pero no te preocupes... yo puedo...– en eso ocurrió un fuerte temblor, y el piso de la cueva comenzó a agrietarse–¿Que ocurre?

–¡O no, la cueva esta perdiendo estabilidad! –Steven saco a todos de la caverna pero pudo ver a los dos chicos en el epicentro del derrumbe– ¡Ruby, Sapphire deben salir de ahí!

El piso de la caverna comenzaba a caerse de a poco y Ruby abrazaba a Sapphire para mantenerla a salvo, Emerald quien estaba alejado vio que sus amigos corrían peligro– ¡Chicos!– pero Steven lo detuvo– ¡déjame me necesitan!

–Es demasiado peligroso– la caverna se hundió y Deoxys desapareció por el hoyo en el techo de la caverna, entonces el piso finalmente cedió por completo y los dos jóvenes y sus pokémon cayeron pisos abajo– ¡O, no!

–¡Ruby, Sapphire!– cuando el polvo se levanto solo había un gran agujero por el cual Ruby y Sapphire habían caído recién–... ¿que haremos?– pregunto Emerald– ¡Están atrapados! ¡Debemos buscarlos, deben estar en lo profundo de esta caverna!

–Si, lo haremos no te preocupes y hay que hacerlo rápido, sino... – dijo Steven

–¿Sino?

–En unas dos horas aproximadamente el nivel de la marea va a cambiar y toda la caverna desde su parte mas profunda hasta este primer piso se inundaran por completo.

–Es decir... chicos...¡Descuiden vamos por ustedes!– gritaba Emerald al borde del abismo sin siquiera saber si sus amigos estaban bien o no.


	7. Atrapados

_**Capitulo7: Atrapados.**_

En lo mas profundo de la Caverna Cardumen un algo golpeado Ruby comienza abrir sus ojos, tenia la visión borrosa casi no podía ver por la gran oscuridad que le rodeaba– (¿Que?...¿Donde estoy?)– la cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba incorporarse– (me duele todo el cuerpo... ¿cuanto caímos?)– como pudo Ruby miro hacia arriba y no pudo ver el final– rayos... sera mejor que... ¡ay!– al apoyar uno de sus brazos sintió un gran dolor en el– ¿que rayos...¡ah! Debo de haberme roto el brazo– el se apoyo en el otro y al no sentir dolor pudo ponerse de pie– lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Deoxys, y Sapphire y yo...¡¿un momento y Sapphire?!– el miro a su alrededor y pero apenas si podía ver– no debía caer lejos de mi ¡Sapphire!– en eso un mano se posa en el hombro de Ruby– ¿Sapphire?– per al voltear no vi a su amiga sino a su Gardevoir la cual se veía también algo herida– ¿¡Ruru!? ¿Estas bien?– la pokémon estaba algo herida pero se podía mantener de pie– Tu también caíste– el poso su mano en su cabeza– lo siento si te puse en peligro– la pokémon trato de calmar a su entrenador, y en eso ella empezo a jalarlo del brazo– ¿Ah? ¿Que ocurre Ruru?– la pokémon le indicaba que le siguiera y uso destello para iluminar alrededor– bien entiendo.

No tuvieron que andar mucho ya que solo rodearon la zona donde cayeron y vio lo que parecía un muro de acero– ¿Ese no es, Rono? – Ruby toco al pokémon el cual estaba de espaldas– ¿Rono? ¿Estas bien? ¿Sabes donde esta Sapphire?– el gran pokémon se levanta haciendo a un lado las rocas– ¿Te encuentras bien grandote?– el pokémon responde que si– ¿sabes donde esta Sapphire?– el pokémon hizo a un lado su cola revelando a la inconsciente chica– ¡Sapphire!– Ruby sostiene a la chica por su cabeza cuidadosamente– Sapphire hablame– Ruby vio que tenia varios golpes igual que el– tu la protegiste, no– viendo al Aggron– (ambos nos protegieron)– viendo a su Gardevoir. En eso la chica empezó a moverse y abrir los ojos.

–¿...eh? – la chica recuperaba la conciencia de a poco– ¿que ocurre? ¿Ruby?– esta al ver al chico bajo el resplandor de luz de Ruru se sonrojo un poco pero de alegro de verlo– eres...tu...¿donde estamos?

–Caímos hasta lo profundo de la caverna cardumen– ¿como te encuentras? ¿te puedes poner de pie?

–Lo intentare, una caída no es...¡ah!– ella no podía ponerse de pie– ¡mis piernas me duelen! ¡Rayos! Debemos hallar la salida de la caverna y ahora estoy como una inútil...– ella sintió que era elevada en los aires y es que Ruby la tomo en sus brazos, mientras la miraba a los ojos–...Ruby.

–¿Rono podrías llevar a Sapphire un rato?– el gran pokémon de acero tomo en brazos a su entrenadora.

–(ahh...era eso, por un momento pensé que me llevaría en sus brazos, como una princesa)– en eso vio que Ruby se sostenía el brazo un poco– (tiene lastimado el brazo, entonces fue por eso)– ella se quedo algo preocupada por el estado de Ruby.

–Muy bien hay que movernos, tratar de hallar una salida, antes de que la marea comience a subir.

Sapphire sabia de lo que Ruby hablaba y era muy erio– Tienes razón y lo peor es que no sabemos cuando comenzara a subir, podrían ser horas como también minutos.

–Y no sabemos cuanto tiempo permanecimos inconscientes antes de despertar, así que sera mejor que avancemos, vamos Ruru– Ruby y su pokémon comenzaron ha andar.

–Vamos, Rono– Sapphire le indico a su Aggron que avanzara a lo que este comenzó a caminar tras Gardevoir que iluminaba el camino y Ruby tras ella.

Mientras que Ruby y Sapphire estaban en el interior de la caverna abriéndose camino; en la superficie se llevaban acabo grandes esfuerzos por parte de Steven, los trabajadores y por supuesto también de Emerald quienes trataban de hallar la forma de rescatar a Ruby y a Sapphire antes de que la marea comenzara a subir en la Caverna, y es que ya habían pasado mas de treinta minutos desde la lucha con Deoxys y todos se habian unido para rescatar a los jóvenes, Steven le informo de la situación al profesor Cozmo quien envió mas hombres con equipos de salvamento y primeros auxilios para la ocasión; todos sabían que iban contra-reloj. Emerald junto con un grupo de trabajadores estaban colocando rocas en la entrada para frenar el flujo de agua.

–¡Muy bien todos debemos colocar mas rocas en la entrada de la caverna, dentro de nada el agua comenzara a entrar!– indicaba un hombre con un megáfono, varios hombre movían rocas y hacían zanjas en la parte frontal de la entrada para frenar lo mas posible cuando el agua comenzara a subir de manera feroz, varios pokémon como Machop, Vigoroth y Makuhitas movían rocas junto a sus compañeros humanos y Emerald hacia lo mismo aunque le costaba un poco mas por su tamaño y complexión aunque recibía la ayuda de sus pokémon Sudowoodo, Sceptile, Snorlax y Dusclops.

–¡Vamos!...¡Vamos!...– Emerald iba moviendo una roca bastante grande–...¡Y aquí!– Emerald la depositaba en la entrada–... debo hacer lo que pueda para ayudar, no permitiré en hacer el papel de inútil mientras todos hacen algo– sus pokémon lo miraban con mucho entusiasmo en sus miradas– ¡Bien chicos sigamos!– sus pokémon asintieron y siguieron cargando– (espero que estén bien chicos, por favor Steven encuentralos).

Mientras mas adentro en la caverna Steven junto a un Metang y con un grupo de trabajadores y sus pokémon, estos avanzaban con la mayor rapidez posible, para alcanzar el sitio donde Ruby y Sapphire habían caído– manténgase juntos las caverna cardumen como saben es un laberinto de cuatro pisos donde perderse es muy fácil perderse.

–¡Entendido!– respondían ellos

–Ya vamos chicos– Metang ve a su entrenador– Metang mantente atento ante cualquier peligro– el pokémon entiende y se adelanta para detectar mejor cualquier amenaza.

Mientras con Ruby y Sapphire los dos seguían avanzando en en la caverna con sus pokémon brindándoles asistencia, Ruby trataba de hallar cualquier señal de que iban por buen camino, pero de pronto ambos empezaron a sentir un cambio drástico en el ambiente– Esta empezando hacer frio, ¿no?

–Si, y esta aumentando– pronto sus alientos empezaron hacerse visibles– muy rápido.

–¡Hey mira eso...!– justo al frente se empezaron a ver unos brillos y poco a poco la oscuridad daba paso a la luz– esto...es...– el aspecto rocoso de la caverna daba paso ahora una cámara cubierta de hielo.

–Es la sala helada– decía Sapphire– he oído hablar de ella, es una cámara a la cual solo se puede acceder cuando la marea baja.

–Valla que bajamos, esto es el piso mas inferior ¿verdad?

–Si, aunque...¡achú!– Sapphire estornuda mientras tiembla en los brazos de su Aggron.

–Sapphire acaso tienes... ¡achú!– Ruby estornuda y comienza a temblar igual–...frio.

–¡AHHH!– Sapphire grita y salta de los brazos de su pokémon, Ruby reacciona rápido y la atrapa en sus brazos– ¡los brazos de Rono están helados! ¿Ruby, estas bien?

Ruby estaba tratando de aguantar el dolor en su brazo– si... estoy bien– una leves lagrimas caían de sus ojos– tenemos que hallar de salir de...– el siente como Sapphire tiembla en sus brazos–... la forma de calentarnos– entonces Ruby vio una pequeña caverna en la pared– ahí– Ruby se dirigió con cuidado y al llegar deposito a la chica en el suelo.

–Gracias...– la chica estaba tiritando bastante– deberíamos guardar a los pokemon ellos también tienen frio– Rono y Ruru mostraban signos de frio aunque los disimulaban.

–Si tienes razón, Ruru gracias regresa– Ruby guarda a su pokemon.

–Tu también Rono gracias– Sapphire guarda a su pokémon– si no me equivoco desde la Cámara helada se puede llegar a las partes superiores de la caverna, solo debemos hallarla– Sapphire trata de levanterme pero cae al suelo por su pierna– ¡AH! ¡Diablos aun no me puedo levantar.

–Sapphire si no descansas no mejoraras, ten– Ruby se quita su camisa y se la pone a Sapphire para que se caliente– así no tendrás tanto frio.

–ahh...– Sapphire se sonrojo al ver el torso semi-desnudo de Ruby cubierto solo po una camiseta negra–...gracias...Ruby– Sapphire aun tenia la mente algo nublada– (vamos, reacciona)– Sapphire vuelve en si– ¡pero tu te congelaras tonto!

Ruby se coloca al lado de Sapphire– descuida, lo importante es que ambos estemos bien para cuando nos rescaten– Sapphire se emociona aun poco mas al tener a Ruby a su lado y entonces ella aprovecha el momento para hacer una jugada. Ella se inclina un poco y coloca su brazo en el hombro de Ruby.

–Es para que mantengamos el calor corporal– Ruby no puede evitar sonrojarse igual; pero mientras ambos están acurrucados juntos no se percatan que a ambos los observan.

En la superficie ya los trabajadores habían terminado el rompe-olas improvisado y justo a tiempo ya que agua comenzaba a entrar de a poco en la caverna, consiguiendo frenarla aunque no sabían por cuanto, Emerald estaba tomando un descanso junto a sus pokémon– bien, ya terminamos...ahora esperemos ganar algo de tiempo para Steven.

–¡Hey miren!– uno de los trabajadores llamo todos y Emerald fue también; al llegar pudieron ver como el nivel del agua comenzaba a subir de manera agresiva a la caverna– ¿porque no funciona?

–Es muy fuerte– dijo otro hombre– creo que subestimamos el poder del mar.

–¡Rayos a este ritmo la cueva se inundara! Si pudiéramos hacer que el agua se fuera...– en eso a Emerald se le ocurre una idea– bien, ahora a ponerlo en marcha– el saca la flauta de latías y se prepara para tocarla.

Steven y el grupo se acercaba mas y mas a donde Ruby y Sapphire habían caído y hasta los momentos lo habían hecho sin problema alguno, pero en eso escucha algo– ...– el se detiene y empieza a escuchar al tiempo que le hace señas a Metang–¿lo sientes verdad?

–¿Señor Stone que ocurre?– pregunta uno de los del equipo de rescate.

–Debemos apresurar el paso– los trabajadores seguían a Steven y mas adelante el pokémon de Steven se detuvo– ¿que pasa Metang?– Steven ve al frente cuando ve algo– parece que tenemos un obstáculo importante al frente– justo frente al equipo se hallaba una pared de rocas.

–¿¡Un derrumbe!?– dijo uno de los hombres tras Steven.

–Si, lo mas probable es que se originara tras los ataques de Deoxys– explico Steven.

–Tardaremos bastante en mover estos escombros, podría llevarnos horas– dijo un hombre con un pico en la mano.

–Esos chicos no tienen tiempo– Steven le quita el pico al hombre– y nosotros tampoco, ya la marea debe de haber empezado a subir y es muy traicionera, ¡hay que actuar ya!– Steven saca dos pokébolas– ¡Metagross, Beldum salgan!– la evolución y la pre-evolucion de Metang aparecen– escuchen hay que mover este derrumbe, nuestros amigos están del otro lado y tenemos que rescatarlos ¿podrán con ello?– los pokémon responden que si– ¡bien, vamos todos!– Steven usa el pico y comienza trabajar en la pared junto a sus pokémon.

–¡Si, vamos!– los otros trabajadores sacan a sus pokémon y comienzan a trabajar igual.


	8. Carrera contra-reloj

_Hacia tiempo que no colocaba un capitulo pero por fin aquí esta el capitulo numero 8 y dentro de poco los demas, en verdad espero que lo disfruten._

 _ **Capitulo 8: Carrera contra-reloj.**_

En la Cámara helada Ruby y Sapphire estaban "conservando el calor" abrazándose juntos, aunque aun así el frio poco a poco los afectaba– Ruby, tenemos que movernos o si no moriremos congelados– lo decía Sapphire mientras tiritaba.

–(O si no, nos ahogaremos cuando suba la marea)– pensaba Ruby– descuida que eso no va a pasar, pero no debemos tardar mucho– ambos se pusieron de pie y en ese momento Sapphire le devolvió su camisa a Ruby.

–Ten, ya no la necesito– aunque en su cabeza– (aunque me encanto llevarla)– Ruby se la pone devuelta y ambos comienzan a caminar con Sapphire apoyada en el hombro "sano" de Ruby– espero que la salida no este muy lejos.

–Lo vamos a lograr no te preocuPESS!– Ruby piso una lamina de hielo en el suelo y resbalo cayendo de sentón al suelo y Sapphire sobre el– esto...si que...duele– decía el pobre chico en el suelo.

–¿Me lo dices a mi?– decía Sapphire quien también se golpeo un poco al caer– debemos caminar con cuidado que esta resbaloso.

–Si lo note...– el chico sentía mucho dolor– y también lo sentí.

–O vamos se supone que tu eres...– Sapphire se queda quieta–...¿oíste eso?

–¿Que cosa?– Sapphire trataba de ver algo.

–Ahí...entre esas dos estalagmitas de hielo– había dos figuras que los veían– esos dos son...– ella los observa con detenimiento y ve que son dos pequeños pokémon–... esos son Snorunt.

–Ellos habitan en el clima frio ¿no?– Ruby conocía a los pokémon– no es raro que habiten en este frio.

Los pokémon permanecían ocultos tras los picos de hielo aunque estaban atentos a los movimientos de los dos chicos presentes, quizás eran los primeros humanos que veían en sus vidas.

–¡Oye! Ellos podrían ayudarnos– dijo Sapphire.

–¿Ellos? ¿Como?– pregunta Ruby.

–Ellos viven en esta caverna, deben saber la forma de llegar a la superficie–Sapphire estira su brazo– hola pequeños, ¿pueden venir un momento?– los pequeños se esconden– oh vamos, no vamos a hacerles nada.

–Espera Sapphire– el chico busca algo en su bolsillo– ten úsalos– Ruby tenia unos pokécubos en su mano.

–Bien pensado– Sapphire sostiene los pokécubos en la mano y llama a los pokémon– pequeños miren esto, son ricos– los Snorunt salen de a poco de su escondite– eso salgan ¿no quieres?– ellos se acercan con cierto temor y ya cuando están cerca sienten el olor de la comida; estos los toman y los comen sonriendo con gusto– Parece que les gusto.

–Claro que si te di los pokécubos correctos– decía Ruby aun debajo de Sapphire.

–Bien pequeños, podrían ser amables y decirnos dondEEE!– Sapphire al apoyar el brazo para levantarse resbala y cae sobre Ruby– ¡Auch!

–¡POR ARCEUS, Sapphire! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Me vas a dejar horrible moretones!– decía Ruby ya molesto.

–¡No es mi culpa! Ademas uno que otro moretón te hará ver mas varonil

–Pues parece que a ti te gusta tener muchos– decía Ruby en voz baja.

–¿¡Que quisiste decir!?– dijo Ruby con una vena en la frente. Mientras ellos discutían los pokémon de ambos dentro de sus pokébolas los veían con algo de sorpresa y quizás sintiendo un poco de pena ajena mas no eran los únicos que estaban atentos a la escena, los Snorunt los veían también y en eso comenzaron a reír.

–Tal vez si no actuaras tan...oye mira– Ruby y Sapphire miraron a los pokémon riendo.

–¿Se ríen de nosotros?– pregunto Sapphire.

–No, se ríen cerca de nosotros– dijo Ruby de forma sarcástica– Sapphire trataba de no explotar y en eso recordó su situación.

–¿Oigan pequeños, nos podrían ayudar a salir de aquí? ¿Saben donde esta la salida?– deteniéndose, los dos pokémon se miraron y luego dijeron que si con la cabeza– ¡bien perfecto!

–Bien pero aun tenemos el problema del hielo– en eso los dos pokemon se montaron en los hombros de Ruby– ¿Que tienen pensado hacer?– Sapphire se acomoda entre las piernas de Ruby e instantes después los Snorunt usan viento helado haciendo que todos se deslizaran por el hielo como en un trineo–¡AHHHH!– Sapphire y Ruby se deslizan por el suelo hasta terminar en un montículo de nieve.

Los dos Snorunt salen de la nieve felices por aquella pequeña diversión cosa que no sentían Ruby y Sapphire de la misma manera– ¿ya podemos ir a la salida?– dijo Sapphire, los pokémon salen del montículo y les apuntan un camino.

–Bien al menos ya es algo– Ruby toma a Sapphire y entre ambos se ayudan a caminar con mayor facilidad.

Mientras Ruby y Sapphire eran guiados por los pokémon, no notaban algo que se desarrollaba mas atrás des ellos y es que chorros de agua caían por el agujero por donde cayeron desde la parte superior de la caverna se desarrollaba otra. Los trabajadores estaban atónitos ante lo que estaban presenciando, Emerald había llamado a Latias y con esta vino Hoopa él pokémon de los anillos mágicos y este los estaba usando para hacer que el agua de mar que entraba a la caverna saliera de nuevo afuera.

–¡Eso Hoopa sabia que podíamos contar contigo!– decía Emerald animando a Hoopa– gracias por llegar a tiempo Latias.

–(Por supuesto Rald, si tus amigos están en peligro te ayudaremos en lo que podamos)– Latias estaba disfrazada de una chica arqueóloga.

–Así podremos darle algo mas de tiempo a los chicos, solo espero que sea suficiente.

En la cámara helada, Ruby y Sapphire seguían a los Snorunt a lo que ello creían estaban seguros que era la salida antes de que se congelen o que el agua llegara a donde ellos estaban– ¿Sapphire estas bien?– Ruby estaba preocupado por su amiga, la cual temblaba mucho.

–Si solo con mucho frio, pero puedo aguantar, siento que ya vamos a salir pronto– los pokémon veían la situación de los entrenadores y sea cercaron a ellos.

–¿Que quieren?– pregunto Ruby, los pequeños sacaron una fruta grande y de color rojo intenso– esa es una baya Tamato, es una baya muy picante– en Ruby recordaba bien los efectos de esa baya– ¿es para nosotros?

–Creo que saben que tenemos frio y que debemos calentarnos.

–Bueno si y vaya que necesitamos calentarnos– Ruby con sumo cuidado pico un trozo de la baya y se la dio a Sapphire y otro para el.

–Hasta el fondo– dijo Sapphire y los dos mordieron su trozo de baya y al hacerlo sintieron ambos una sensación de ardor en la boca y en todo el cuerpo, fue tal que hasta Ruby tuvo que tirarse de cara a un montículo de nieve para aliviar un poco el ardor Sapphire lo aguantaba un poco mas pero aun así también se tiro en un montículo, algo era seguro el frio se les había ido al menos de momento.

–Creo...que...el frio se fue– decía Ruby con la lengua algo afuera– ahora podremos avanzar un poco mas.

–Si aunque podríamos habernos calentado de una mejor manera...Ruby acaso.

–Si lo he escuchado–ambos voltean lentamente– es agua corriendo. Por el lado de Steven y los trabajadores en el derrumbe ya casi iban terminando cuando también escucharon el agua correr mas fuertemente.

–(O no, ¿llegamos tarde?)– pensaba Steven.

–¡Señor Stone! El muro chorrea agua– indico uno de los hombres

Steven contempló que lineas delgadas de agua se movían entre las rocas en la base del muro–Esto no es bueno, no hay de otra, Metagross ven– el pokémon se puso frente a su entrenador– ¡Usa puño meteoro!– el pokémon preparo su puño y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el muro derrumbándolo aunque al hacerlo una gran cantidad de agua salio del otro lado– lo que temía, el agua es demasiado para ser controlada– el agua entraba a cántaros por el agujero lo que les indicaba que no les quedaba mucho–rápido deben estar por aquí.

–Esa agua viene de la marea, ¿no?– dijo Ruby– ¡hay que salir de aquí!– el y Sapphire tratan de escapar del agua que se avecina junto con los Snorunt.

–Ruby creo sera muy difícil escapar de la marea si viene tan rápido.

–Si lo haremos ya veras que si.

–Pero...

–¡Sin peros!– grito Ruby– yo no me caracterizo por ser el chico que se auto-sacrifica por los otros; pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por los demás– Sapphire miraba a Ruby atónita por sus palabras– si vamos hacer algo, va a ser algo que asegure que los dos vamos a salir de aquí como sea– se lo decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

–Ruby eso es...– entonces Sapphire tuvo una idea– ¡Ruby espera, creo que estamos haciendo todo mal.

–¿De que hablas?– Ruby no comprendía la idea de Sapphire.

–¿Y si usamos el agua de la corriente para salir?– Ruby aun no entendía.

–¿Pero hemos tratado de alejarnos del agua?

–Y ahora usaremos nuestros pokémon de agua para salir– Ruby ya empezaba a captar la idea.

–Y subir por el agujero una vez que la cueva se inunde– Sapphire asintió– ¿pero que hay de ellos?– viendo a los Snorunt que se abrazaban algo asustados viendo el agua que poco a poco subía.

–Bueno supongo que nos los llevaremos después de todo ellos nos ayudaron– dijo Sapphire– deberíamos sacar a nuestros pokémon.

–Yo me encargo–Ruby saca dos pokébolas– ¡Mimi, Zuzu! Salgan– los dos pokémon de agua aparecen– ¿bien chicos, podrían ayudarnos a salir de aquí?– ellos responden afirmativamente– bien Sapphire tu iras con Zuzu y yo con Mimi.

–De acuerdo– los dos se suben a los pokémon y cada uno toma a uno de los Snorunt.

–Bien preparados, hay que ir al agujero– todos parten rumbo a donde cayeron en un principio, pero al mismo tiempo Steven y los hombres caminaban ya con el agua que les llegaba a las rodillas.

–¡Ruby, Sapphire, respondan ¿están ahí?– los chicos escucharon las voces desde lejos.

–Sapphire esa voz es de...– Ruby escuchaba las voces montado en su Milotic.

–¡Es de Steven! Seguramente nos esta buscando para recatarnos, vamos– los dos se acercaron rápidamente a donde provenían las voces y pronto vieron al equipo de rescate– ¡Steven!– este se voltea.

–¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?– Steven se acerca para verlos mas de cerca– ¿Estan lastimados?

–Sapphire se lastimo la pierna y yo un brazo pero mas halla de ello estamos bien de milagro.

–¿Steven como llegaste? ¿Hasta aquí?– pregunta la chica.

–Llegamos por el camino que esta tapado por un derrumbe y por ahí vamos a salir también, así que salgamos antes que la marea empeore.

–Parece que el plan se vera abortado Ruby– dijo Sapphire.

–Eso parece pero, ahora podremos salir de este congelador.

Mientras en la superficie se llevaba acabo otros eventos, Hoopa quien había estado usando sus anillos mágicos para sacar el agua de la caverna ya se veía agotado por el esfuerzo y Emerald no sabia cuanto mas podría resistir.

–(Si Hoopa se agota y sus anillos desaparecen el agua entrara con toda su fuerza, debo ponernos a todos a salvo)– Emerald sale de la cueva alertando a todos–¡Escuchen deben salir todos! ¡Si no serán arrastrados por la corriente!

–¿Que? ¿por que?– pregunta un obrero.

–¡Olviden el porque solo salgan!– todos incluyendo a Latias salen para resguardarse.

–(Rald ya salieron todos)– le decía Latias aun disfrazada.

–No...no todos–Emerald veía el agujero por donde caía el agua ya a mayor cantidad– (Vamos chicos no se cuanto vaya a aguantar Hoopa).

El pequeño Hoopa hacia todo lo que podía, pero ya había alcanzado su limite, sus fuerzas se agotaron y los anillos desaparecieron y Hoopa solo se dejo caer desde arriba de la caverna.

–(¡Oh, no Hoopa!)– grito Latias– (Iré por el).

–¡No Latias, yo me encargo ¡Mantine ve!– el pokémon mantarraya vuela por sobre el agua y atrapa a Mantine en su espalda– ¡Bien así se hace!– Mantine lleva ha Hoopa hasta Emerald– Hoopa dime algo– el pokémon abre sus ojos– Oh que bien, ten come esto– le presenta una baya y este la come recuperando algo de fuerzas– tranquilo amiguito ya hiciste suficiente y mas– Emerald abraza tiernamente a Hoopa.

–Oigan miren la caverna– dijo uno de los obreros.

–¡Oh no!– dijo Emerald al ver como el agua entraba sin freno alguno por la entrada inundando todo adentro y cayendo también por el agujero. En la cámara helada Ruby, Sapphire, Steven y el equipo de rescate ya se preparaban para partir.

–Bien ya es hora de...– dijo Steven tras verificar que los chicos se encontraban bien, en eso la cámara comenzó a temblar– ¿que es eso?– una columna de agua se adentraba a la cámara desde la parte del agujero– ¡CUIDADO!

La columna los tomo a todos por sorpresa y pronto todos quedaron sumergidos, Milotic y Swampert reaccionaron rápido y fueron por Ruby y Sapphire y los llevaron a la superficie.

–¡Sapphire!– Ruby sobre Milotic trataba de tomar aire aunque pudo ver que ya el agua llegaba casi al techo.

–¡Estoy aquí!– Sapphie estaba sobre Swampert y tenia aun a los Snorunt– ¿donde esta Steven?

–¡Ahí!– Steven yacía inconsciente flotando– no parece moverse, Mimi vamos por el– Milotic se aproxima y Ruby lo sujeta del brazo– ¡Steven háblame!– Steven expulsa un poco de agua.

–¿Que? ¿Ruby?– Steven mira a su alrededor– ¿¡Donde están todos!?– preguntando por el equipo de rescate.

–No se.

–¡Hey chicos miren!– Sapphire apunta a un sitio y ve a los hombres casi inertes– parecen estar bien pero debemos salir de aquí.

–¿Como?– pregunta Steven– la caverna se esta inundando lentamente– Ruby en ese instante supo que hacer.

–Sapphire, hay que hacerlo lo que dijimos– Sappphire sabia muy bien lo que decía Ruby.

–¡Si vamos hacerlo!– Sapphire estaba lista– pero necesitaremos mas ayuda, ¡Sal, Relo!– el Relicanth de Sapphire aparece– Relo ve y trata de llevar a cuantas personas puedas– el pokémon se aproxima y llega con los hombres– ¡bien listo!

–Steven vamos a salir por el agujero por donde entramos– le explicaba Ruby.

–¿Que?– Steven se sorprendió al escuchar el plan– ¿Están seguros? Suena muy arriesgado.

–Lo sabemos pero es la única forma– dijo Sapphire– pero si somos rápidos podremos lograrlo sin problemas.

–¿Ustedes están listos?– pregunto Ruby al equipo de rescate sobre quienes se sostenían de Relicanth

–¡Si..lo estamos!– estos estaban aun algo agotados.

–¡Bien todos alla vamos, a sumergirse!– dijo Ruby y en eso todos tomaron la mayor cantidad de aire que pudieron y los pokémon se sumergieron y navegaron por la caverna inundada de agua en dirección a al agujero.

Mientras en la superficie el agua ya había llenado casi por completo el lugar lo que indicaba que todos los pisos de la caverna se habrán inundado ya, todos permanecían a la expectativa sobre que podían hacer ya que ni Steven ni el equipo de rescate que fueron a por los chicos habian vuelta antes de la marea alta.

–¿Que les habrá pasado?– pregunto un hombre.

–¡¿No es obvio?! ¡El mar se los ha tragado!– otro trabajador era algo mas pesimista sobre la situación.

–No pienses así, es de Steven de quien hablamos, el campeón de la región– otra persona era mas optimista.

–Pues ya debe estar durmiendo bajo el agua junto al resto– el mismo trabajador esta igual de pesimista.

–¡Que no! ¡Ellos lo lograran!– el trabajador optimista siguia seguro de un resultado positivo.

–¡Se realista, hombre!– el otro ya perdía los estribos.

–¡Bueno pues ya basta!– un tercer trabajador se puso entre los dos para separarlos– todo estamos nerviosos, pero con esto no vamos a ayudarlos.

Mas alla de los trabajadores, Emerald junto algunos de sus pokémon, Latias y Hoopa se preguntaban lo mismo si Steven, Ruby y Sapphire lo conseguirian.

–(Vaya parece que todos están algo nerviosos ¿No lo crees Rald?)– pregunta Latias pero no recibe respuesta del chico– (¿Rald?)

–N puedo creerlo, me siento...– los pokémon ven al chico, derramar unas cuantas lagrimas– ¡Un completo inútil!– Emerald estaba molesto por no poder hacer nada– ¡Ya basta no lo soporto mas, voy a ir por ellos! ¡Mantine!

–(¡Rald no! ¡Es peligros!)– le decía Latias preocupada.

–¡No permitiré que mis sufran Latias!– Emerald sube a la espalda de su pokémon– yo haría lo mismo por ustedes.

–(Lo se Rald, pero...)– en eso Latias ve algo– (¡Rald mira!)

–¿Ehhh...?– en el agua empiezan a verse sombras que se aproximan– ¿Eso es?– lo primero que se ve es a Relicath saliendo con algo de dificultad del agua co varios trabajadores a cuestas– ¡volvieron!– todos se aproximan para ayudarlos a salir.

–¡Descuiden aquí estamos!– los trabajadores ayudan a los miembros del equipos de rescate.

–¿¡Pero donde están los otros!?– pregunta Emerald desesperado.

–¡Algo mas se acerca!– todos voltean y entonces ven a un Swampert salir del agua, era Zuzu con Sapphire quien traía a los Snorunt en los brazos y a un trabajador en la cola– ¡Sapphire, ya voy!– Emerald se mete en el agua para ayudarla– Aquí estoy descuida, ¿Y Steven y Ruby?

–Ellos, venían detrás de todos nosotros– luego se ve otra sombra y de ella salen Ruby y Steven sobre el Milotic quien se veía muy cansada.

–Ah...ah...ah...– Ruby y Steven trataban de recuperar el aliento–... lo hicimos– decía Ruby.

–Si... por fortuna– dijo Steven mientras veía como varios hombres se acercaban a ayudar.

–Buen trabajo... Mimi– Ruby felicitaba a su pokémon, pero en eso el cansancio y el agotamiento pudo con el cayendo de la espalda de su pokémon al agua.

–¡Ruby!– grita Emerald al verlo caer, pero en ese instante Sapphire también se desmaya sobre Swampert– ¡¿Que les pasa?!

–Calma Emerald– dijo Steven– solo están agotados, deben descansar y atender sus heridas.

–Ufff...que bien ya pensé que me daría algo igual– Emerald se sienta en el suelo y Hoopa se pone a su lado– de nuevo gracias Hoopa– el pokémon se pone muy contento.

–Bien vamos hay que llevarlos al hospital– Steven saca una pokébola de ahí sale Metagross– yo me llevare a Ruby y a Sapphire al hospital los demas atiendan a los otros miembros.

–¡Espera Steven voy contigo!– dice Emerald.

–Bien sube– Emerald sube a Metagross junto a Hoopa– adelante Metagross– el pokémon avanza por encima del agua– me alegra que todos hallan salido de esto ilesos– decía Steven aliviado.

–Si pero por poco y no es así– Emerald se tumba y mira el cielo– Steven he estado pensando, sobre Deoxys.

–Si yo igual– lo decía viendo al cielo– la forma en la que se comportaba no era para nada natural, y creo que tiene que ver con el Meteorito.

–¿Tu también lo pensaste?– dijo Emerald sorprendido.

–Si pero habrá que planearlo todo una vez que Ruby y Sapphire estén bien.

–Si creo que sera lo mejor– los dos vuelan llegando a la ciudad; mientras en la caverna bajo el agua el meteorito comenzaba a brillar.


	9. La verdad tras el meteorito

_**Capitulo 9: La verdad tras el meteorito.**_

Ya al anochecer en el hospital, Ruby permanecía dormido en una camilla, a su lado en un mueble, estaban sus cosas incluyendo sus pokébolas, mochila y gorro mas un florero llenos de flores, poco a poco Ruby se fue despertando hasta abrir lentamente los ojos pudiendo ver entonces el ventilador de su habitación.

–(¿Que paso?)– se preguntaba así mismo, levantándose luego ve a su alrededor y pudiendo ver a lo que parecía una enfermera– oiga, disculpe ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?– le pregunta Ruby a la enfermera que esta de espaldas.

–(Ah, solo unas dos horas)– la enfermera se voltea para ver a Ruby– (pero por lo que veo ya te recuperaste).

–¡Espera tu eres!– Ruby se sorprende al ver que su enfermera era Latias disfrazada como una enfermera pelirroja– ¿Que haces vestida así?

–(Rald me pidió que los mantuviera vigilados a ti a tu amiga Sapphire, así paso desapercibida)– lo decía mientras sonreía.

–Vaya ese Emerald, tiene unas ideas...espera– Ruby en eso recuerda–¡Y Sapphire como esta?– se agita bastante tratando de levantarse de la cama– ¡¿Y su pierna?!

–(Tranquilo ya te dije que esta bien, revisaron y curaron su pierna como a ti su brazo)– decía Latias tratando de calmar al chico.

–¿Mi brazo?– en eso Ruby ve su brazo derecho y estaba con un yeso en el por la agitación no lo había sentido– ¿¡Ehhh!? ¿Y esto?

–(¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Sufriste una fractura en tu brazo derecho pero por fortuna no fue nada grave?)– decía Latias muy tranquila– (Y deberías sentir algo de resfrió por las bajas temperaturas pero solo eso)

–Vaya es verdad; pero ya me siento mejor al menos mejor que esa caverna helada...¡Achú!– este estornuda mientras estaba sentado en la cama–...genial... ¿Latias donde están los demás?– pregunta Ruby algo mocoso.

–(Ellos están afuera, con Sapphire)– le responde Latias– (espera aquí ya les digo que despertaste)–Latias sale de la habitación dejando a Ruby solo. Este comienza a ver en sus cosas y llega a sus pokébolas con sus pokémon adentro alegres de ver a su entrenador sano y salvo, pero al momento Ruby nota algo que falta.

–¿Donde esta Ruru?– pregunta Ruby sorprendido.

–Esta en el centro pokémon junto con el Aggron de Sapphire– Ruby reconoce esa voz al instante.

–¿Maestro?– Ruby voltea y ve a Wallace el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Arrecipolis y también en "secreto" el verdadero campeón de la liga pokémon– ¿Le avisaron lo que paso?– le pregunta algo nervioso.

–Fueron Tate y Liza, ellos se enteraron de lo que paso en la Caverna Cardumen y asistieron a todos luego de que los dejaran aquí– le dijo Wallace acercándose– Winona también vino, esta con Sapphire ahora.

–No queríamos causarles preocupaciones maestro, todo sucedió tan rápido y lo único que tenia en mente

–Bueno ya los dos están a salvo y eso es lo que importa, aunque sus padres estaban muy preocupados cuando les contaron.

–¿¡Como!?– Ruby se alarmo un poco–¿¡Nuestros padres!?

–Pues claro que si, estuvieron en grave peligro, no informarles hubiera sido irresponsable– decía Wallace seriamente– pero no te preocupes, Steven les aseguro que estaban sanos y salvos, aunque el padre de Sapphire estaba especialmente preocupado– eso agito un poco a Ruby.

–¿El profesor Birch? ¿En serio?– empezó a sudar frio y las palabras del profesor Birch llagaban a su mente como si un fantasma del pasado se tratara– ¿Y se calmo un poco luego de que Steven hablara con él?

–Bueno...no podría asegurártelo con seguridad– le dijo Wallace de una forma poco tranquilizadora– pero tranquilo que de seguro se le pasara cuando vea a Sapphire...¿Ruby?

Este se había metido bajo las sabanas temblando; en su cabeza había todo tipo de pensamientos– (¿El profesor Birch, me meterá en un saco y me lanzara al fondo del océano? ¿O va hacer que Wailord me coma? ¿O un grupo de Sharpedos?– y así iba mas y mas, Wallace lo miraba con una gota en su cabeza.

–(Vaya esa es una parte del amor joven que no todos ven)– se decia Wallace a si mismo. En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abre y entran Emerald, Steven, Latias (disfrazada), Tate y Liza.

–¡Ruby que bueno que despertaste!– dijo Emerald bien emocionado.

–Ya nos habías preocupado un poco– dijo Steven mas atrás.

–Y no te preocupes por los trabajadores de la Caverna cardumen– dijo Tate

–Porque ya mi hermano y yo los sacamos de ahí– dijo Liza, terminando la frase de su hermano gemelo.

–Gracias en verdad a todos y lamento haberlo hecho preocupar tanto a todos– dijo Ruby saliendo de debajo de las sabanas– ¿De casualidad saben donde esta...?

–Aquí estoy Ruby– se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de todos y era Sapphire quien iba con una muleta y el pie izquierdo vendado con su maestra Winona mas atrás– ya era hora de que despertaras dormilón, después dices que yo soy quien duerme, jejejeje– bromeaba Sapphire con el chico.

–Si...y veo que tu estas bien, ¿no?– preguntaba Ruby.

–Bueno el medico dijo que no podría apoyar el pie izquierdo en un tiempo pero mas alla de eso nada grave– ambos se miraban fijamente felices de que el otro estuviera ahí cosa que Winona y Wallace notaron.

–Ejem...oigan que tal si vamos al vestíbulo, creo que las horas de visita van a terminar ya– dijo Winona.

–¿Horas de visita?– decía Emerald algo confundido– Pero hay que planear...

–Winona tiene razón– siendo Emerald interrumpido por Wallace– hay que respetar las reglas del hospital.

–Pero, yo creo que ni siquiera hay...– Emerald trataba de explicarse en vano.

–Vamos todos hay que dejar que los pacientes descansen, ¿no es así enfermera?– decía Winona guiñándole el ojo a la enfermera Latias, ella no entendia muy bien pero le devolvió el guiño por educación.

–¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Tu también!?– decía Emerald ya perdiendo los estribos.

–Vamos Emerald no hay que hacer ruido– dijo Steven saliendo de la habitación junto a los demás.

–Si la enfermera dice que hay que dejar descansar a los pacientes– dijo Liza.

–Dejar descansar a los pacientes es lo que haremos– dijo Tate.

–¡Oh vamos si debemos hablar de lo que pasara con Deo...– Tate y Liza le tapan la boca a Emerald.

–El silencio...– dijo Tate.

–...Se agradece– Liza termino la frase y con eso todos terminaron de salir incluyendo al exigente Emerald dejando a los chicos totalmente solos.

–Eso fue un poco...peculiar ¿no crees?– pregunta Sapphire sentándose en la cama de Ruby.

–Si, sin duda...ah...ah...¡Achú!– Ruby estornuda y un leve hilo de moco sale de su nariz, cosa que Sapphire nota.

–Ehhhh...Ruby deberías usar esto– dijo Sapphire entregándole un pañuelo– antes de que te parezcas un poco mas a Zuzu, hehehe– Ruby sabia a que se refería así que tomo el pañuelo y se limpia la nariz.

–Gracias Sapphire, creo que tome un leve resfriado en la caverna.

–Si, te dije que no te quitaras la chaqueta en la caverna– dijo Sapphire–...aunque gracias otra vez por lo que hiciste– dijo Sapphire algo sonrojada.

–No deberías agradecer, tu abrías hecho lo mismo por mi– Ruby puso su mano sobre la de Sapphire– lo importante es que tu estas bien.

–Digo lo mismo–dijo Sapphire apretando su mano con la de Ruby– pero me gustaría que no te arriesgaras tanto por mi– Sapphire mira a Ruby– yo también puedo cuidarme y soy fuerte para cuidarme a mi y a todos los que me importan, no me gusta el papel de damisela en peligro.

–Jejeje– Ruby se ríe un poco– yo lo se, tu eres una persona muy fuerte, el hecho que me preocupe por ti no es porque crea que no eres capaz, solo muestra cuanto tu me importas– Sapphire se sonrojaba ma y mas por las palabras de Ruby.

–Ruby...yo– los rostros de ambos se iban acercando mas y mas hasta casi sentir la respiración del otro...entonces.

–¡Hey!

–¡Ahhhhhhh...!– la cabeza de Emerald salio de un aro en medio de la habitación tomando a los dos por sorpresa–¡Emerald!– gritaron ambos.

–¿¡Que!?– dijo Emerald– ¿Interrumpí algo?– ambos lo miraron con cara como que de querer estrangularlo.

–¡No!– dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Ok...miren sabia que no me dejarían entrar, así que le pedía a Hoopa que abriera un portal desde la azotea para poder entrar

–¿Por que la azotea?– pregunto Sapphire.

–Ahhh...Sapphire– Ruby le hizo señas para que se acercara y este le hablo al oído

–¡Ah! ¡Que asqueroso! ¿¡Aun sigues haciendo eso Emerald!?

–¿Que cosa? ¿Que le dijiste?– pregunta Emerald– ¡Como sea! Hay cosas mas importantes que tratar ¿saben? ¿Como que hacer con el asunto de Deoxys y el meteorito.

–Si es verdad– dijo Sapphire olvidando lo anterior– ¿Pudieron averiguar algo del porque Deoxys se comportaba así?

–La verdad muy poco, solo unas cuantas teorías– dijo Emerald

–¿Que teorías?– pregunto Ruby

–Bueno Steven y yo creemos que el meteorito es la causa por la que Deoxys estaba actuando tan raro, de alguna manera le esta haciendo daño.

–¿En serio?– pregunta Ruby– mas bien parecía que estaba tratando de proteger el meteorito.

–Como dije, es solo una teoría– dijo Emerald– pero si ese es el caso hay que planear la estrategia en función de alejar a Deoxys del meteorito.

–Eso no sera fácil, Deoxys es muy poderoso– dijo Sapphire– tenemos que planearlo muy bien.

–Pues para eso estamos nosotros tres, los demás están formulando sus propias estrategias.

–Entonces pensemos, tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos– dijo Sapphire y así los tres jóvenes comenzaron a pensar y hasta el pequeño Hoopa colaboraba pensando igual.

–Ummm...– Ruby pensaba de manera muy profunda– (si pudiéramos trasladar ese meteorito a algun otro lado...¡...!)– a Ruby le llego una idea– ¡Eso es!

–¿Que pasa Ruby?– pregunto Sapphire

–¿Tienes un plan, no?

–Si, me parece que si, pero hay que contárselo a todos– Ruby se levanta y se pone junto a Sapphire– vamos hay que ir juntos, yo te ayuda Sapphire– Sapphire se sonroja un poco.

–Si, vamos– ambos salen de la habitación juntos dejando a Emerald y a Hoopa solos.

–Ahhhh... hay que ver que estos dos no pierden la oportunidad de estar melosos todo el rato– Hoopa le da unas palmadas en la espalda y ambos salen.

En la recepción, los lideres de gimnasio presentes, Steven y Latias aun de enfermera, escuchaban el plan de Ruby.

–Y cuando consigamos alejar a Deoxys lo suficientemente lejos tenemos que sacar el meteorito de la caverna– explicaba Ruby a los otros.

–¿Pero como lo haremos?– preguntaba Wallace– Es tan grande que sera difícil de mover.

–¿Y también como conseguiremos que Deoxys se aparte del meteorito?– preguntaba Steven– ya sabemos que el meteorito le hace daño ¿pero como decírselo?

–Todo eso lo tenemos resulto casi del todo– dijo Emerald– mis amigos aquí presentes nos ayudaran en parte– apuntando a Hoopa y a la enfermera Latias.

–(Ayudare en todo lo que pueda)– decía Latias de manera telepática.

–Oye Tate...– Liza le susurraba a su hermano gemelo– esa enfermera– refiriéndose a Latias

–Si lo note Hermana, esa enfermera es mas de lo que aparenta ser– le decía de la misma manera susurrante a su hermana– pero me parece que los otros ya lo notaron.

–Sabe ocultar bien su identidad– los dos seguían hablando mientras los otros seguían discutiendo la estrategia.

–Usaremos los portales de Hoopa para confundir a Deoxys, ¿verdad amigo?– Hoopa hacia un gesto como diciendo que el se encargaría de todo.

–Y con la ayuda de todos estoy segura que lo resolveremos– dijo Sapphire– todos tenemos habilidades extraordinarias que sin lugar a dudas servirán para ayudar a Deoxys.

–Así sera Sapphire– dijo Winona– yo ayudare, no dejare que luchas sola.

–Lo mismo digo– dijo Wallace– ademas en un lugar como la caverna Cardumen el uso de pokémon de agua sera vital.

–Nosotros tampoco...– dijo Liza.

–...nos quedaremos atrás, somos los lideres de gimnasio...– continuo Tate.

–...¡Es nuestra responsabilidad!– dijeron los dos juntos al final.

–Perfecto, para el amanecer todos iremos a la caverna Cardumen– dijo Ruby– todos vamos a...ah...ah...¡Achu!– Ruby estornudo de nuevo.

–¿Ruby estas bien?– pregunto Wallace– deberías descansar, mañana en la mañana lo resolveremos.

–Si, claro maestro– decía Ruby limpiándose la nariz, en eso el pokenav de Steven suena.

–Disculpen debo contestar– Steven se aleja del grupo para hablar en privado– ¿Si? Steven al habla...ah profesor Cozmo ¿que tal el estudio del meteorito?

–Me temo que no muy bien Steven– dijo el profesor algo angustiado con unos papeles en las manos.

–¿A que se refiere?

–Hicimos todas las pruebas en las pocas muestras que nos enviaste y me temo que la situación es peor que lo que tu pensabas en un principio.

–¿¡Como!?– Steven se sorprende bastante.

–El estado actual del meteorito es bastante inestable– explicaba el profesor– las muestras que me enviaste exhiben una gran acumulación de energía geo-magnética, que alcanzan niveles críticos– el profesor continua– Tal parece que en su camino a la Tierra, el gran asteroide absorbió un gran cantidad de vientos solares, y al fragmentarse todos los trozos del asteroide llevaban parte de esa energía consigo.

–¿Entonces todos los trozos del asteroide tienen el mismo problema?– pregunta Steven.

–Seria difícil de decir sin alguna muestra a la mano, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que este fragmento ira acumulando mas energía hasta que tenga que liberarla, y no creo que a nadie le guste eso.

–¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos profesor?– pregunto el Steven intuyendo lo que diría luego.

–Bueno, yo diría que...– el profesor se quito los lentes–... unas 14 horas.

–!¿Para mañana?!– dijo Steven y en eso todos los otros lo miraron–...y ¿cual seria el radio de la explosión?

–A juzgar por el tamaño de la roca diría que suficiente como para destruir la Caverna Cardumen y afectar gravemente a Algaria.

Steven quedo en blanco al oír eso, en la ciudad hay cientos de personas y pokémon sin mencionar que los pokémon de la Caverna podrían resultar gravemente heridos o peor debido a la explosión del meteorito; era claro que las ideas e examinarlo se habían esfumado de la mente de Steven ahora lo importante era salvar a todos. Los demás notaron el cambio de actitud en Steven y ya intuían llegar las malas noticias, Steven volvió al grupo.

–Escuchen, era el profesor Cozmo y dijo algo muy grave sobre el meteorito– todos escuchaban atentamente– el meteorito podría estar a punto de explotar.

–¡¿EXPLOTAR?!– todos quedaron impactados al saber que todos corrían grave peligro.

–¿Como? ¿Por que habría de explotar el meteoro?– pregunta Emerald.

–Al parecer el meteoro ha ido acumulando energía geo-térmica, cosa que lo vuelve muy inestable, y pronto va alcanzar su punto critico.

–¿Y eso solo nos deja?– pregunta Winona preocupada como los demás.

–Unas 14 horas, ni mas ni menos– todos quedaron en silencio.

–Ademas el profesor cree al igual que yo, que esta es la razón por la cual Deoxys actuaba de manera tan extraña, esas cantidades de energía le hacen daño y hacían que se saliera de control, cosa que hará la tarea de extraer el meteorito mas complicado.

–Pues no hay duda que lo lograremos– dijo Ruby, todos reaccionaron mirándolo– si salvamos la Tierra de una meteoro mucho mas grande, podremos hacer lo mismo con este.

–No creo que sea la misma situación Ruby, pero aun así tienes un punto– dijo Wallace– no debemos dejar que esta situación nos desmotive, mas bien debe motivarnos a lograrlo aun mas.

–¡Si, tienen razón! Proteger Cuidad Algaria es nuestro deber– dijo Tate.

–¡Nuestro deber como lideres de gimnasio!–continuaba Liza

–¡Nuestros pokémon psíquicos estarán listos para todo!– dijeron ambos.

–Esperen, Tate, Liza– los gemelos vieron a Winona– entiendo que quieran ayudar, pero si algo pasa en ciudad Algaria es su responsabilidad protegerla.

–Pero...–dijeron los jóvenes lideres de gimnasio.

–Winona tiene razón– rectificaba Wallace– su deber es velar por la seguridad de todos y si lo que dice Steven es tan grave, la ciudad solo los tendra a ustedes y a sus pokémon.

–...–los chicos se miraron para luego sonreírse el uno al otro– bien de acuerdo, pero prométannos que no llamaran si las cosas se ponen feas.

–Descuiden lo haremos si así es– dijo Wallace.

–¿Bien entonces así serán las cosas? ¿Ruby, Sapphire, dos lideres de gimnasio y el mismísimo campeón contra Deoxys y un meteorito?– pregunta Emerald.

–Pues eso parece– dice Sapphire– podremos luchar codo a codo con nuestros maestros.

–Si no hay nada mejor que eso– continuo Ruby.

–Chicos...– dijo Steven– pero ese plan que tienen...¿Resultara?

–¡Por supuesto!– dijo muy seguro Emerald– trabajando todos juntos lo lograremos.

Al ver todo esto los niveles de preocupación de Steven se fueron reduciendo de a poco– Bien chicos, confió en ustedes, ahora deben descansar mañana sera un dia muy importante– y con esto Ruby y Sapphire volvieron a sus habitaciones contiguas, mientras los otros salieron del hospital a un pequeño motel de la ciudad, los lideres de la ciudad volvieron al gimnasio. Ya entrada la noche Ruby no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que había estado dormido buena parte de la tarde y ademas estaba la preocupación por la situación del meteorito, si bien sus palabras mostraban seguridad antes la verdad es que estaba temeroso con todo, y lo que les podría pasar a todos si no tenían éxito.

–Hey, oye Ruby ¿Estas despierto?– Ruby escucho la voz de Sapphire en la habitación de al lado a través de de una ventila en la pared– ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

–No la verdad es que no, hay muchas cosas rondando mi cabeza.

–¿Acaso estas preocupado? ¿Después de todo lo que dijiste? Eso te quita algo de puntos sabes...jejeje– le decía Sapphire en la habitación de al lado.

–Bueno una vez mas, vamos a encarar un riesgo muy peligroso, es natural que este preocupado de que esto se vuelva una tendencia para nosotros– bromeaba Ruby.

–Bueno aunque un poco de riesgo de vez en cuando no es malo, se siente algo emocionante.

–Si aunque creo que nosotros nos vamos un poco a los extremos ¿no crees?

–¿Y que? ¿Es mucho para ti?

–¿Debo recordarte que hace unas horas estuvimos bajo tierra y casi nos congelamos vivos?– respondía Ruby– aun me duele el cuerpo por ese resbalón que tuvimos.

–Bueno, no es como que si yo no salí lastimada, aunque tu cuerpo amortiguo el, golpe, jejeje...pero en serio Ruby, no tienes porque preocuparte, nadie saldrá lastimado mañana, todo saldrá bien.

–Si...y luego terminaremos lo que empezamos– Sapphire se sonrojo un poco.

–¿Estas hablando de...?– Sapphire trataba de hacer hablar a Ruby.

–La migración de los Feebas– a Sapphire se le vino el mundo encima.

–...si, claro hay que hacer eso en cuanto terminemos esto– en la mente de Sapphire– (pero, luego terminamos lo otro, no te haras el desentendido conmigo, no de nuevo)– Sapphire estaba determinada a ir a por todas– descansa Ruby, necesitaras estar descansado– descansa igual– ambos chicos se durmieron, ya un poco mas tranquilos tras la charla que tuvieron.

Ya a la mañana siguiente en las primeras horas tras la salida del sol todos estaban alistándose para el día que les tocaba, lo primero fue que los lideres de gimnasio, Steven y Emerald pasaron buscando a Ruby y a Sapphire en el hospital; ambos de manera increíble se sentían mejor de sus lesiones sufridas el dia anterior, luego pasaron por el centro pokémon para buscar al Gardevoir de Ruby, al Aggron de Sapphire y al Metagross de Steven quienes ya estaban en mejores condiciones, y no solo eso sino que los pequeños Snorunt que los chicos rescataron de la caverna también estaban sanos y salvos; estos se quedarían en el centro pokémon hasta que todo terminara. Ya en la costa todos, (incluyendo a Hoopa y a Latias, y en su forma normal de pokémon) sacaron a sus pokémon ya sea de agua, voladores o cualquiera que pudiera llevarlos Tate y Liza se quedarian en la Ciudad como lo acordaron el resto iniciaron el trayecto hasta la caverna cardumen; en el trayecto Winona se acerca a Sapphire.

–¿Sapphire te encuentras mejor?– pregunto Winona que se acerco a la chica en su Altaria y mientras esta iba en su Relicanth.

–Si maestra claro, esta mañana me desperté con la fuerza de un Slaking, no quería estar en cama mas tiempo del necesario– decía la chica bastante confiada.

–Me alegra oírlo, pero trata de no arriesgarte mucho, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

–Lo se maestra– tras recorren unos pocos metros de agua, la caverna cardumen estuvo frente a todos, la marea se hallaba baja por lo que era posible entrar sin mayor dificultad.

Todos guardaron a sus pokémon y lo primero que vieron al entrar fueron los restos de la batalla del dia anterior, los restos de la maquinaria destruida, marcas de golpes y explosiones y el agujero enorme por donde Ruby y Sapphire cayeron, pero el objetivo de todos los ahí presentes era el Meteorito que seguía justo donde estaba el dia anterior aunque ya todos lo veían más como una bomba de tiempo. En la caverna se podían ver unos pocos pokémon, como Zubat o Golbat, y unos pocos Spheal; Steven fue el que tomo la iniciativa para acercarse al meteoro.

–Bien, ya es hora– Steven busco en su bolsillo y saco una especie de aparato que servia para medir energía, Steven lo acerco un poco al meteorito y el aparato pronto empezó a emitir varios sonidos y la aguja que tenia empezaba a moverse para todos lados– (si no hay duda, el profesor Cozmo tenia toda la razón)– Steven guarda el dispositivo y luego se acerca a los otros– bien, ahora hay que formar un perímetro, estaremos distribuidos de dos en dos y nos ubicaremos en puntos claves hasta que Deoxys aparezca.

–Winona y yo, estaremos juntos, si estas de-acuerdo– dijo Wallace.

–Por supuesto– dijo Winona sonriendo.

–Entonces ¿tu y yo Sapphire?– pregunto Ruby.

–Por supuesto– respondió Sapphire– ¿Que ocurrirá luego de que aparezca Deoxys?

–(Entonces entramos nosotros ¿no Rald?)– dijo Latias con Hoopa en su espalda.

–Así es Latias, los dos jugaran un papel muy importante en esta misión–Hoopa se lanzo de la espalda de Latias y se posiciono en la espalda de Emerald.

–Bien todos a sus puestos– dijo Steven, a lo que todos se fueron a esconder como pudieron mientras que Steven se acerco nuevamente al meteoro y poso su mano en en el– es solo cuestión de tiempo– entonces el meteoro empezó a brillar fuertemente– ¿¡Pero que?!– Steven se alejo del cráter y en eso se escucho un sonido fuerte por toda la caverna.

–¿Que es eso?– preguntaba Wallace.

–¿Ruby eso es?– pregunto Sapphire.

–Ahí viene– Ruby dirigió su mirada al techo de la caverna hacia el agujero por donde cayo la roca espacial, como esperando algo; y no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que justo en ese momento descendió el pokémon que buscaban, Deoxys.


	10. Objetivo destruir el meteorito parte 1

_**Capitulo 10: Objetivo destruir el meteorito; parte 1.**_

Todos se preparaban para poner en marcha el plan, Steven se encargaría de la lucha, mientras que Sapphire, Ruby y Emerald se encargaban del meteorito; de un lado de la caverna oculto tras una rocas Emerald y Hoopa observaban todo y chico comenzó a hablarle al pokémon.

–Eso es...bien Hoopa preparate tal y como lo planeamos– dijo Emerald a Hoopa y este empezó a preparar varios de sus anillos para usarlos.

Deoxys lo primero que vio al entrar fue el meteorito brillar para luego dirigir la mirada a Steven, este al sentir lo que venia busco una pokébola de su bolsillo pero no la saco aun– Bien, Deoxys escucha– el pokémon lo miraba fijamente– No quiero luchar contigo, tu y todos los pokémon de la caverna corren peligro, este meteorito representa en este momento una amenaza para todos ¡Por favor déjame ayudarte!– Deoxys parece comprender lo que Steven le dice.

–Parece que esta funcionando– dice Sapphire, pero en eso el meteorito comienza a brillar de nuevo y Deoxys comienza a reaccionar a ella pasando de una actitud pasiva a una actitud agresiva, y comenzando a cargar una esfera de energía.

–O talvez no– dijo Ruby.

Entonces Deoxys comenzó su ataque, Steven apenas pudo esquivarlo y responder lanzando su pokébola, liberando a su Metagross, el gran pokémon de acero/psíquico se preparo para luchar– ¡Metagross, puño meteorito!– el pokémon cargo su puño y se dirigió a Deoxys, este se transformo en su forma defensa y recibió el golpe de lleno pero este no solo había resistido el ataque como la vez anterior sino que de inmediato paso a su forma ataque y comenzó a preparar un electro-cañon.

–¡Metagross defensa férrea!– Metagross se preparo para recibir el ataque del pokémon, las esferas de energía impactaron en Metagross pero este lo resistió sin problemas– bien Metagross, ¡prepara hiper-rayo!– el pokémon comienzo a cargar una gran cantidad de energía en su boca, de la misma manera Deoxys junto sus brazos como tentáculos y comenzó a cargar su propio hiper-rayo, el impacto de poderes era inevitable.

–¡Sugiero, que todos se cubran!– grito Wallace, todos se cubrieron tras las rocas y al momento que ambos hiper-rayos fueron disparados una gran cantidad de energía se sintió de inmediato, todos los pokémon salvajes se adentraron mas en la caverna para alejarse de la zona de combate. Ambos Metagross y Deoxys no cedían terreno con sus respectivos ataques.

–¡Metagross resiste, yo se que puedes!– el pokémon hundió fuertemente sus brazos al suelo y aumento la potencia, mas Deoxys no se quedaba atrás ya que también aumento su poder, finalmente ambos ataque generaron una gran explosión, por fortuna todos estaban cubiertos al momento de ocurrir la explosión. Tras disiparse el humo se pudo ver a las dos figuras de los pokémon combatientes aun con la mirada fija el uno en el otro, pero dado que habían usado una cantidad monstruosa de energía necesitaban descansar un momento, (Deoxys había vuelto a su forma normal), cosa que Emerald aprovecho para poner su plan en acción.

–Bien Hoopa, ¡ahora!– pequeño pokémon tomo varios de sus anillos y sin que Deoxys lo notara, los esparció por toda la caverna– buen trabajo amigo, ahora solo nos queda esperar– Emerald se asomo por sobre una roca y levanto su dedo pulgar en dirección a Ruby y a Sapphire en señal de que todo estaba listo.

–Emerald y Hoopa lo hicieron– le decía Ruby a Sapphire.

–Bien ahora todo depende de que Steven aguante un poco mas– tras descansar lo suficiente, Deoxys se transformo a su forma velocidad y comenzó a desplazarse a gran velocidad confundiendo a todo el que lo mirara haciendo honor a su forma.

–Metagross concentrate en el objetivo– el gran pokémon de acero fijaba la vista para poder enfocar bien en su oponente–...concentrate bien en el...– Metagross usaba todos sus sentidos para enfocar a Deoxys, hasta que finalmente pudo leer sus movimientos– ¡Ahora ataque psíquico!– Metagross consigue parar a Deoxys en seco con su ataque.

–¡Bien, lo consiguió!– dijo Ruby.

–Aun no esta hecho, Ruby– dijo Wallace– observa bien– Ruby hizo caso a su maestro y en efecto Deoxys luchaba duramente para liberarse del poder de Metagross.

–(Es muy intensa esta batalla)– pensaba Sapphire viendo desde lejos la pelea con muchas ansias, cosa que Winona noto.

–Sapphire tranquila, debes apegarte al plan ya nos tocara– le decía Winona con su mano en el hombro de la chica.

–Si lo se, pero...la sangre me hierve por luchar– ella siguió viendo la lucha de poder entre el poder psíquico de Metagross y Deoxys. Finalmente con movimiento Deoxys se libero y volvió a su forma normal.

–Bien, creo que es hora de aumentar esta lucha al próximo nivel– Steven saco su mega-aro y oprimió la piedra activadora, cosa que causo que Metagross se transformara en Mega-Metagross– ¿listo compañero?– el pokémon asintió listo para continuar la batalla.

–Ahora la cosa se pone mas interesante– dijo Emerald.

–(Cúbrete Rald, puedes salir herido)– le decía Latias.

–Tranquilo Latias, ahora debo estar atento para el plan.

–¡Metagross usa Puño meteoro!– el gran pokémon ahora mega evolucionado preparo una de sus garras para golpear a Deoxys pero este cambio pronto a su forma defensa y fue directo a Metagross usando cabezazo zen, ambos chocaron nuevamente pero esta vez Metagross con su recién adquirida fuerza, mando a volar a Deoxys contra una pared

–¡Que bestia!– dijo Ruby por la gran fuerza del ataque.

–Si, la diferencia con la mega-evolución es muy grande ahora– decía Wallace.

–Pero Metagross, no le hará mucho daño a Deoxys ¿verdad?– decía Sapphire preocupada.

–Descuida Sapphire, el objetivo es contener a Deoxys, ya vendrá siendo tiempo– le dijo Ruby y acto seguido le hizo una señal a Emerald y este le silbo a Steven en señal para comenzar el plan.

–Bien ¡Metagross usa defensa férrea!– el pokémon aumento su defensa preparándose para cualquier movimiento de Deoxys, este cambio a su forma normal y preparo un psico-rayo.

–Hoopa preparate– le decía Emerald a Hoopa.

En eso comenzaron a brillar dos de los anillos que estaban ocultos, cuando Deoxys disparo el psico-rayo uno de los anillo se puso en medio y absorbió el ataque, pero instantes después el ataque salio de otro anillo y casi le da a Deoxys, eso confundió mucho al pokémon porque no sabia que había pasado.

–Si funciona, ahora solo hay presionar un poco mas a Deoxys– Ruby estaba contento porque el plan iba viento en popa.

–¡Metagross usa Puño meteoro!– Metagross lanzo el puño y Deoxys se cubrió usando manto espejo y tras el impacto Deoxys cambio a su forma ataque y preparo un electro-cañon.

–Hoopa preparate– Deoxys disparó, pero el ataque fue interceptado por un anillo de Hoopa y una vez mas el ataque paso por el portal y saliendo por otro y casi golpea a Deoxys dejándolo una vez mas desconcertado.

–Bien, un poco mas– Ruby esperaba que Deoxys hiciera su próximo movimiento y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Deoxys cambio a su forma de velocidad y fue a total velocidad contra Mega-Metagross pero sin saberlo había caído en la trampa.

–¡Ahora Hoopa!– el pokémon hizo aparecer otro aro mas grande; Deoxys trato de esquivarlo pero fue inútil a la velocidad a la que iba termino atravesando el portal y este quedo mas confundido aun ya que terminó en medio del océano de Hoenn y el portal se cerró tras de él– ¡Bien perfecto funciono!– Emerald estaba entusiasmado– ¡Ahora es cuando vamos!

–Bien, ahora de hacer algo con ese asteroide antes de que Deoxys regrese– dijo Ruby– ¡sal Zuzu!– Ruby saca a su pokémon.

–¡Tu también Rono!– Sapphire libera también a uno de sus pokémon mas fuerte.

–Recuerden hay que asegurarlo sin afectarlo mucho, para no apresurar la cuenta regresiva–les advertía Steven.

–¡Entendido, levántalo con mucho cuidado Zuzu!– le dijo Ruby a su pokémon.

–¡Tu igual Rono, con mucho cuidado!– el pokémon de acero entendió la orden. Así los dos pokémon se acercaron a la gran roca y colocando sus manos debajo de el hicieron fuerza para levantarlo.

–¡Vamos con fuerza Zuzu!

–¡Sigue así Rono!– con un poco más de esfuerzo los pokémon lograron levantar el pesado objeto– ¡Bien! ¿Ahora que sigue?

–Un segundo...–decía Emerald–¿...Hoopa esta todo listo?– el pequeño pokémon sostenía un anillo y asintió con la cabeza– bien ahora prepárense todos.

–¿Emerald exactamente a donde vas a mandar ese meteorito?– preguntaba Steven– se que tu plan es usar los anillos mágicos de Hoopa para sacar el meteorito de la caverna y que no dañe a nadie, pero ¿No seria peligroso no importa a donde lo mandes?– decía con mucha razón Steven.

–Lo se Steven pero hay un lugar donde se que no podrá hacer daño a nada ni a nadie, el espacio exterior de donde vino esta roca– todos quedaron algo sorprendidos con la revelación.

–¿¡Al espacio!? ¿Hoopa puede abrir un portal alla?– decía Winona.

–Puede ser difícil pero no imposible ¿verdad amigo?– Hoopa estaba seguro de si mismo para lograrlo.

–Un pokémon con la capacidad de abrir un portal al espacio, que impresionante– dijo Wallace.

–¿Existe algún riesgo?–pregunto Winona

–Bueno, al momento de abrirse el portal existe la posibilidad de que se forme un vació que arrastre todo a su interior, como una cámara presurizada, abriéndose con rapidez– dijo Steven– si no tenemos cuidado podríamos terminar flotando en el vació del espacio.

–...Eso seria malo sin duda...– dijo Sapphire, con una gota de sudor en la frente igual que los demás.

–¿Los pokémon no serán absorbidos al estar tan cerca?– dijo Ruby.

–Antes de activar el portal ustedes los guardaran en la pokébolas para que estén a salvo– dijo Emerald.

–Bien, demonos prisa antes que vuelva Deoxys y lo complique todo– dijo Steven.

–¿Bien Hoopa tienes listo el portal?– el pequeño pokémon casi lo tenia, pero en eso Latias siente algo que se aproxima pero a la vez comienza a tener visiones, de todo tipo.

–(¿Que? ¿Que es esto que siento?)– decía Latias, mientras veía imágenes desde la perspectiva de alguien, ella se ve dentro de un tubo de lleno de liquido– (¿Donde estoy?)– en eso ve a su lado y ve a Deoxys en otro tubo– (¿Tu eres Deoxys?)– al mirar al frente ve a unas personas de trajes negros con una "R" roja en el pecho–(¿Quienes son ustedes?)– la escena cambia a una pelea, Latias se ve luchando contra un pokémon que usa una cuchara de plata como una espada– (¿Quien eres tu?)– y después lo próximo que ve es nuevamente a los hombre de trajes negros colocándola en una cámara– (¿Ahora que harán?)–y momentos después lo único que siente es un frio intenso y un silencio absoluto– (¿Todo esto tu lo viviste y sentiste? ¿Verdad?)– Latias vuelve en si y luego les comunica a todos la novedad– (¡Deoxys se aproxima a toda velocidad!).


	11. Objetivo destruir el meteorito parte 2

**La segunda parte del capitulo anterior, mucha acción se viene mas adelante.**

 _ **Capitulo 10: Objetivo destruir el meteorito; parte 2.**_

Todos escucharon el aviso de Latias sobre la venida de Deoxys.

–¡Hay no!– dijo Sapphire

–¿Hoopa ya tiene listo el anillo?– pregunta Ruby

–Aun no– contesto Emerald– necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo.

–Nosotros les conseguiremos ese tiempo que necesitan– dijo Wallace.

–¿Maestro?–decía Ruby.

–Ustedes encárguense de esa roca y salven a la ciudad– dijo Winona

–¿Entrenadora?– Sapphire entendía la situación igual que Ruby– ¡no le fallare entrenadora!

–¡Digo lo mismo maestro! No le fallaremos, terminaremos con esto de una buena vez– dijo Ruby.

–No tengo dudas de eso– dijo Wallace; y así ambos lideres de gimnasio salieron de la caverna a la entrada a la espera del pokémon legendario.

–Bien, ¿Emerald cuanto tiempo crees que falta?– pregunta Ruby a su amigo.

–Yo diría que unos pocos minutos– dijo viendo a Hoopa concentrándose en el anillo.

–Ruby, hay que prepararnos en caso de que tengamos que luchar– le dijo Sapphire al chico.

–Si, y creo que tenemos a los pokémon indicados– le dijo Ruby a Sapphire.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la caverna, en Ciudad Algaria, Tate y Liza permanecían atentos a todo por si los necesitaban.

–¿Realmente es necesario que esperemos aquí?– preguntaba Tate a su hermana.

–Ya oíste a los otros Tate, si algo pasa seremos la ultima linea de defensa, ademas ellos serán capaces de lograrlo ten fe en ellos.

–Si, pero enfrentarse a un pokémon legendario no es cualquier cosa hasta para un líder de gimnasio.

–Quizás pero recuerda que ahí no solo están dos lideres de gimnasio sino dos campeones de la liga Hoenn– Liza se refería al hecho que Wallace había conseguido el titulo de campeón frente a Steven pero este terminaría rechazando el titulo prefiriendo seguir siendo el líder de Arrecipolis, aunque en secreto sigue reteniendo el titulo.

–Si tienes razón, sin contar a los tres pokedex-holders que están acompañándolos, creo que podrán con esto sin proble...– en eso se oye el sonido como de algo viniendo a gran velocidad– ¿Que es ese ruido?

–No se...¡Mira para halla!– Liza apuntaba en a una dirección y fue que vieron a un objeto pasar a toda velocidad por sobre la ciudad– ¿Que era esa cosa?

–Creo que era un pokémon– Tate no se equivocaba, era Deoxys el cual regresaba a la caverna en su forma veloz.

–¿Habrá que avisarle a los demás?– pregunto Liza

–Yo creo que ellos ya están al tanto, solo espero que estén preparados realmente para esto– Deoxys recorrió el tramo que le faltaba para volver a la Caverna Cardumen pero fue recibido por Wallace sobre Whiscash y Winona sobre su Altaria.

–Solo queremos ayudarte, Deoxys– dijo Wallece.

–Pero si tenemos que luchar para ello, que así sea– termino Winona. Deoxys cambio a su forma normal y parecía listo para luchar,comenzando con rayo psíquico.

–¡Phillipe, usa Agua lodosa!– le ordeno Wallace a su Whiscash.

–¡Altaria, drago-aliento!– el pokémon disparo llamas de su boca, los poderes chocaron y increíblemente fueron mas fuertes los ataques de los lideres que el ataque de Deoxys y este recibió el impacto del ataque, cayendo al mar.

–Nada mal Winona– elogio Wallace a la lider.

–Tu tampoco estas mal, señor campeón– le contestaba Winona.

En la caverna Hoopa había concluido finalmente el anillo que usarían para deshacerse del meteorito y este se lo comunico a Emerald– Bien, chicos Hoopa dice que todo esta listo ¿los pokémon lo están también?

–Si eso creemos– dijo Sapphire– ¿Tu lo estas Rono?– le pregunto Sapphire a su Aggron quien sostenía el meteorito junto al Swampert de Ruby.

–Recuerda Sapphire hay que guardar a los pokémon justo en el momento que se abra el portal– le decía Ruby.

–Si lo se, hazlo Emerald.

–¿Bien Hoopa listo? Cuando quieras– el pokémon libero su anillo y lo puso a levitar en el centro de la cueva y se preparaba para abrirlo cuando de repente el meteorito comenzó a brillar otra vez, el aparato de Steven comenzó a captar señales cosa que lo puso en alerta de inmediato.

–O no... ¡Todos prepárense y pónganse a cubierto!– pero fue tardío el aviso y del meteorito salio una gran cantidad de energía que impacto a todos, humanos y pokémon por igual, por su parte los pokémon que sostenían la roca la soltaron y esta cayo con fuerza al suelo, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald salieron volando, aunque fueron sujetados por Latias quien también resulto algo dañada, Steven de igual forma aunque fue rescatado por su Metagross, Hoopa también saldría volando y perdería su anillo el cual caería al piso; la onda se extendió a afuera de la caverna golpeando de igual manera a Wallace, Winona y a sus pokémon, luego se detuvo y terminaría dispersándose.

–¿Están bien todos?– pregunta Emerald.

–Algo golpeado pero bien– dijo Ruby.

–Igual por aquí– Sapphire voltea y ve a Latias y esta estaba temblando– ¿Latias que te ocurre?

–¿¡Latias!?– Emerald se preocupa por su amiga y se acerca a ver– ¿Que sientes?

–(Esa onda de choque, me hizo sentir mal)– ella sentía que su cuerpo no se podía mover– (Eso es lo que él siente)– dijo Latias.

–¿Él? ¿De quien hablas Latias?– preguntaba Emerald.

–¿Hoopa como estas pequeño?– Ruby estaba junto al pokémon el cual también temblaba.

–¿Hoopa también? Entonces...¡Rono!– Sapphire vio a su Aggron temblando de la misma manera y al Swampert de Ruby también– ¿Que les pasa?– pregunta la chica confundida.

–Fue la energía geo-magnética– dijo Steven junto a su Metagross que estaba en igual condición– la energía se hace cada vez mas inestable, ira afectando a mas pokémon de la misma manera que a Deoxys y cuando alcance el punto critico toda esa energía afectara a todos los pokémon o incluso a las personas– Steven puso su mano sobre su pokémon– gracias amigo, me salvaste terminare esto por ti, descansa– Steven guardo al pokémon en su pokébola– Guarden a los pokémon en sus pokébolas, deberían permanecer a salvo dentro.

–Si, Rono descansa– Sapphire guarda a su pokémon.

–Tu también Zuzu– Ruby guardo a su pokémon dentro de su pokébola mientras tenia a Hoopa en sus brazos– ¿pero que hay de Hoopa y Latias?

–Tendremos que llevarlos al centro pokémon luego de esto pero hay que terminar con el meteoro ahora antes de que sea tarde, ese golpe que sufrió posiblemente adelanto la cuenta regresiva– dijo Steven.

–Pero Hoopa ahora no se puede mover ¿como abriremos el portal?– pregunta Emerald aun junto a Latias, pero en eso Hoopa se suelta de los brazos de Ruby y se dirige al anillo que se le cayo– Hoopa espera no debes esforzarte demasiado– el pequeño pokémon se acerca al anillo y nuevamente lo hace levitar para activar el portal al espacio.

–¿Podrá abrir el portal aun así?– pregunta Sapphire, entonces Hoopa comienza abrir portal al espacio.

–Parece que si pero...¿no es demasiado grande?– dijo Ruby notando que el anillo de Hoopa era mucho mas grande de lo planeado.

–Al parecer Hoopa no tiene control del tamaño del anillo si lo habré de ese tamaño la onda de vació al abrirlo seria demasiado fuerte.

–¡Hoopa detente!– el pokémon detuvo el crecimiento del anillo y lo detiene para luego abrir el portal–¡Hoopa no!– al mismo tiempo en la parte de afuera de la caverna Wallace y Winona estaban recuperándose de la honda de choque.

–¿Wallace estas bien?–

–Si...eso me tomo por sorpresa.

–¿Igual a mi...Altaria que te pasa?–Winona se dirigió a su pokémon que temblaba sin moverse–

–¿Phillipe que te ocurre?– el Whiscash estaba en el mismo estado.

–¡Hoopa no!– la voz de Emerald se oye desde adentro de la caverna y al mirar hacia adentro los lideres ven un gran aro comenzando a brillar.

–¿Pero que...?– Winona se preguntaba que estaba pasando cuando Wallace la toma de la mano y la aleja de la entrada intuyendo lo que iba a pasar.

–¡Winona rápido guarda a Altaria antes que sea tarde!– los dos guardan sus pokémon y justo en ese momento comienzan a sentir una increíble fuerza de succión que aspira todo hacia adentro de la caverna– creo que algo no salio como fue planeado.

En el interior de la caverna el portal estaba abierto y tal y como Steven había pronosticado comenzó un efecto de vació que empezó a absorber todo, Ruby y Sapphire se sujetaron como podían de unas rocas, pero Emerald que tenia a Hoopa en sus brazos traba de luchar contra la succión del portal que ahora parecía un agujero negro; en otro extremo de la caverna Latias quien también se sujetaba comenzó a hablar telepáticamente.

–(Por favor, si puedes escucharme te necesitamos)– en lo profundo del océano se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de Deoxys– (Mis amigos solo quieren ayudarte, pero ahora necesitan tu ayuda, por favor sino todos van a sufrir)– entonces los ojos de Deoxys se abren y este surge de las aguas para sorpresa de Wallace y Winona.

–Deoxys...–dice Winona al ver al pokémon aparecer y en un parpadeo Deoxys entra a la caverna justo en el momento que Emerald y Hoopa salían volando directo al portal.

–Oh no, Ruby debemos hacer algo– dijo Sapphire.

–Espera tal vez Ruru pueda...– pero una figura paso justo frente a ellos y se coloco detrás de Emerald atrapándolo a tiempo.

–¡¿Deoxys?!– Emerad estaba sorprendido por ver al pokémon– ¡Vamos tu puedes!– animaba Emerald al ver que ahora eran los tres succionados al interior del portal.

–(Siguen en problemas...talvez pueda...)– Latias se preparaba para ir ayudar a Emerald.

–¡Espera Latias ya hay suficientes personas y pokémon en peligro como para que tu engroses la lista– dijo Ruby– lo que hay que hacer es deshacernos del meteorito ahora y luego que Hoopa cierre el portal de inmediato.

–¿Como?– pregunta Sapphire.

–Sera arriesgado pero talvez funcione– Ruby saca una pokébola y libera al pokémon siendo Milotic su elección– ¡Mimi rápido sujetate a algo!– el pokémon enrosca su cola alrededor de una estalagmita– ¡Rápido usa Hidro-bomba en el meteorito!– el pokémon disparo un potente chorro de agua en dirección al meteorito y este poco a poco se fue moviendo en dirección al aro.

–¡Yo ayudare también, sal Toro!– la Blaziken de Sapphire salio y de inmediato se sujeto de otra estalagmita de la caverna–¡Anillo ígneo!– el pokémon expulso de su brazo libre una potente llamarada que golpeo al meteoro y le dio el impulso que necesitaba para salir volando al portal y por fin entrar en el– ¡Emerald!– le indico la chica a su amigo.

–¡Ahora Hoopa ciérralo!– el pequeño pokémon extendió sus brazos en dirección al portal, esté se cerro y encogió rápidamente dejando al meteoro del otro lado ya en estado critico, este comenzó a brillar intermitente-mente en lo profundo del espacio y finalmente explotó.

Ya todo estaba en calma en la caverna, Deoxys puso en el suelo a Emerald y Hoopa; Winona y Wallace entraron a ver como se encontraban todos pudiendo comprobar que estaban sanos y salvos.

–Que bueno que todo termino– dijo Winona aliviada.

–Sin que hubiera ninguna baja– continuo Wallace– estoy orgulloso de todos.

–Sin buen trabajo Mimi– felicitó Ruby a su Milotic– y tu también Zuzu– le dijo el chico a su otro pokémon dentro de la pokébola.

–Si tu igual Rono y Toro– Sapphire hacia lo mismo con sus pokémon– esperen... ¿y Deoxys?

–Ahí– indicaba Steven afuera de la caverna, donde Deoxys miraba al cielo.

–Deoxys...– este volteo a ver y vio a todos más a Emerald junto a Hoopa– nos salvaste, gracias al final entendiste el peligro en el que estábamos ¿no?– el pokémon estaba mas sereno y en eso dirigió su mirada a Latias.

–(Yo le pedí que nos ayudara)– todos voltearon a ver y vieron a Latias que había tomado la forma de una chica con traje de exploradora– (Yo...me conecte telepáticamente con Deoxys y pude ver sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos, el habia sufrido mucho durante toda su vida y ahora finalmente es libre para buscarlo a "él")

–¿"Él"?– dijo Sapphire sin entender a quien se refería.

–(A "A")– dijo Latias, cosa que nadie entendió.

–Como sea, nos alegra que estés bien ahora Deoxys– dijo Ruby.

–Si ahora todos, humanos y pokémon estamos a salvo de esta amenaza– dijo Steven– ahora puedes ser libre de hacer lo que quieras.

–Espero que puedas hallar a tu amigo, quien quiera que sea– Ruby le desea buena suerte a Deoxys– este se eleva lentamente mientras todos se despiden de él.

–¡Adiós Deoxys que tengas buen viaje!– le decía Sapphire, Deoxys se transformo en su forma velocidad y se fue rapidamente.

–Excelente todo volverá a la normalidad– dijo Winona– fue un trabajo en equipo de todos.

–Han mejorado todos como equipo– dijo Wallace– y sus pokémon han tambien crecido, parece que fue ayer cuando es Milotic tuyo era tan solo un Feebas, Ruby.

–Si fue en verdad increíble todo el tiempo que hemos...– Ruby se detiene y comienza a recordar algo–...hay no ¿Sapphire?

–¿Si Ruby?– contestaba la chica.

–¿Recuerdas el trabajo de tu padre?

–¿El trabajo de mi...?– en eso Sapphire lo recuerda de golpe, y ambos se miran sorprendidos– ¡El trabajo de campo de papá!– decía Sapphire toda agitada.

–¡La migración de los Feebas es mas mañana!– Ruby estaba igual.

–¡Solo, nos queda un dia!– dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Ahhh...esos dos no cambian– decía Emerald con una gota de sudor en la frente.

–Chicos, por favor cálmense, les aseguro que podrán llegar a tiempo para la migración– les decía Winona a los agitados chicos

–Si la migración es mañana los podremos dejar en el rio antes de que comience– les decía Wallace.

–Ok de acuerdo– dijeron los dos mas tranquilos.

–Gracias chicos, en verdad– dijo Steven– le informare al profesor Cozmo de todo.

–No hay de que Steven solo cumplimos con nuestro deber– dijo Emerald.

–¡Oigan!– al voltear todos ven a Tate y a liza viniendo sobre Lunatone y Solrock– ¡Vinimos a ver que tal!

–Escuchamos y vimos como si una bomba estallara– dijo Liza.

–Creímos que nos necesitaban–continuo Tate– pero parece que ya todo termino.

–No se preocupen todo esta bien– dijo Wallace– ¿Ummm...que tienen ahí?– Wallace vio que había algo detrás de ellos.

–¿Estos?– insistieron en venir con nosotros– eran el par Snorunt que Sapphire y Ruby conocieron el dia anterior.

–¡Son ustedes!– dijo Sapphire– los pequeñines de ayer– los pokémon saltaron de las espaldas de los gemelos y fueron a las piernas de Ruby y Sapphire

–Parece que se habían preocupado– decía Ruby viendo a los pequeños, en ese instante se oyó un sonido desde el interior de la caverna, en eso todos voltearon y vieron salir a una Froslass, a los pequeños Snorunt se les iluminaron los ojos y fueron corriendo hacia la pokémon que apareció y esta los recibió con un tierno abrazo.

–Que tierno debe ser su madre– dijo Sapphire, viendo la escena como todos.

–Si la familia se reunió luego del desastre– dijo Emerald. Los pokémon se adentraron dentro de la caverna desapareciendo dentro no sin antes despedirce.

–¡Adiós pequeños, escuchen a su madre!– decía Sapphire– ¡Sean fuertes!

–Bueno ellos están donde deben estar creo que nos toca a nosotros volver a donde debemos estar ¿que dicen?– dijo Ruby a Sapphire y a Emerald.

–¡Si!

 **Ya nos estamos acercando al final de la historia y todos aquellos fanaticos del franticshipping se preparen, quiero ver cuanto apoyo recibe la historia para entonces, gracias por leer.**


	12. La gran migración de los Feebas

_**Capitulo 11: La gran migración de los Feebas.**_

Al volver todos a Ciudad Algaria todos llevaron a sus pokémon para ver su estado tras la onda de choque geo-magnética y afortunadamente no presentaban secuelas permanentes, luego todos se despidieron de Steven y partieron; Wallace decidió acompañarlos sobre el Skarmory de Winona, mientras que Ruby y Sapphire se fueron en la espalda de Pilo y Emerald sobre Latias que estaba en mejores condiciones. Tras menos de una hora de vuelo todos descendieron en la entrada de Arborada, Winona se puso hablar con Sapphire y Ruby con Wallace.

–Bueno Sapphire, aquí los dejamos espero que logren su investigación sin mayores contratiempos– le decía Winona con una sonrisa.

–Gracias maestra, estoy segura que no habrá mas problemas hasta la migración.

–Y por cierto...– Winona le hablo al oído a la chica– ¿aun sigue en pie lo que hablamos en Calagula?– Sapphire se sonroja un poco.

–Bueno...si eso creo– Winona toma de las manos.

–Recuerda, ten confianza en ti misma y Ruby va apreciar eso– al mismo tiempo Winona pensaba– (Ademas creo que Wallace va animar a Ruby a hacer lo propio).

–Maestro en verdad gracias por todo– se despedía Ruby de Wallace.

–No debes agradecer Ruby, como tu dijiste solo fue nuestro deber por la región de Hoenn– Wallace veía a las dos chicas a la hablando animadamente– Ruby, espero que esta investigación de ustedes te una a ti y a Sapphire aun más– Ruby sintió lo que su maestro le quiso decir.

–Bueno maestro...ya veremos que pasa– Wallace pone su mano en el hombro del chico.

–Descuida Ruby solo se tu mismo y...– se le acerca al oído–... lanzate de cabeza– Ruby se quedo algo sonrojado por ese ultimo consejo de su maestro.

–Esta bien... gracias maestro– Emerald los veía a la distancia junto a Hoopa y Latias disfrazada de colegiala.

–¿De que estarán hablando tanto?– Emerald estaba algo fastidiado por esperar.

–(Creo que es tierno que se quieran tanto, ¿tu no Rald?)– Rald solo bosteza.

–...Buaaaa... yo no ando en esas cosas– Hoopa lo imita bosteza igual– lo ves Hoopa me entiende.

–(Jajaja, eso lo dices ahora, ya quiero verte cuando llegue tu momento)– le decía la pokémon sonriendo.

Los lideres luego se fueron uno junto a otro y hablando entre ellos– ¿Que haras ahora Wallace?– pregunta la líder de Arborada.

–Bueno, debería ir a Arrecipolis para atender el gimnasio...aunque mi maestro Juan esta ahí en este momento, creo que podría tomarme el resto del día– Wallace ve a Winona– ¿Tienes algo en mente?– él la toma a ella de la mano.

–Bueno...hay un lindo lugar para comer cerca del gimnasio, con vista al lago– ella se sonroja un poco, cosa que a Wallace le parece tierno.

–¿Cena con un hermosa vista? Esta bien pero yo invito– ambos se fueron felices, dejando a los jóvenes solos, aunque Ruby y Sapphire estaban felices por sus respectivos maestros.

–Que bien se ven ellos dos juntos ¿no lo crees Ruby?

–No discuto eso, estoy feliz por ellos

–¿Y...por nosotros?– esa pregunta toma por sorpresa a Ruby.

–¿Nosotros? ¿A que te refieres?

–¿Estas feliz por nosotros?– Ruby estaba algo nervioso pero recordó lo que su maestro le dijo.

–Bueno tu y yo estamos bien, y estoy seguro que tendremos un muy buen momento juntos aquí– Ruby toma la mano a Sapphire, lo que la sonroja bastante– ¿que tal si vamos a la base y hacemos el almuerzo juntos?

–Sssi...claro, vamos– Sapphire trataba de calmarse un poco para que no se notara su sonrojo, los dos se fueron dejando a Emerald, Latias y Hoopa atrás.

–...¿Que fue todo eso?– dijo Emerald– creo que me dará una subida en los niveles de azúcar en sangre de solo ver esto.

–(Vamos Rald o nos van a dejar atrás)– Latias le indicaba para seguir a los chicos a la base.

–Ya voy– el llegar a la base Ruby y Sapphire se pusieron a hacer el almuerzo juntos y lo hacían ver como una actividad divertida que Latias y Hoopa se sumaron, Emerald prefería descansar en uno de los peluches de la caverna. Tras terminada la comida todos se sentaron a comer, al tiempo que comenzaron a planear como prepararse para la migración que se llevaría a cabo mañana todo el dia.

–Deberíamos esperarlos en la base del río– decía Sapphire– así tendremos registro del recorrido de los Feebas desde el comienzo.

–Nada, mal– dijo Ruby– pero si nos ubicamos en la mitad del río podremos ver el momento en el que los Feebas suben las cataratas.

–Pero seria de crucial importancia ver como los Feebas llegan de mar– contestaba Sapphire.

–Pero si nos ubicamos ahí para cuando los primeros Feebas lleguen a las cataratas nos lo perderemos– Emerald levante la mano como si estuviera en un salón de clases– ¿Si, Emerald?

–¿Por que no se ubica cada uno en una parte del río?– sus dos amigos lo miraron– Sapphire tu te ubicas en la base del rio donde el mar y el agua dulce se encuentran– el chico lo decía apuntando su dedo a la chica– y tu Ruby te ubicas en la mitad donde están las cataratas y registras como suben los Feebas– ahora su dedo apuntaba al chico de gorro blanco– ¿Listo?

–¡Bien pensado Emerald!– le dijo Sapphire ubicándose a su lado.

–¡Si, no hay duda de que los tres somos imparables!– Ruby se ubica al otro lado de Emerald.

–No por nada somos...– continuaba Sapphire.

–¡Los conquistadores de Hoenn!– dijeron los dos juntos, Emerald estaba ya fastidiado.

–¿Me podrían soltar de una vez?– el chico estaba con una vena marcada– (Tal vez podrían hacerlo solos si dejaran de estar de melosos todos el rato)– los dos chicos se separan.

–¿No nos quieres ayudar con la investigación Emerald?– pregunta Ruby.

–No gracias, Latias, Hoopa y yo volveremos mañana en la mañana a las islas del sur, Latios debe estar preocupado porque no nos hemos comunicado.

–(No quiero que mi hermano se preocupe demasiado)– decía Latias.

–Bueno esta bien, fue agradable que los tres estuviéramos en una aventura otra vez– dijo Sapphire.

–Si aunque espero que no se vuelva costumbre arriesgar nuestras vidas– dijo Emerald.

–Bueno para la próxima si quieres vamos a que te corten el pelo– dijo Ruby en broma.

–¿Ehhhh?– Emerald se lo tomo en serio.

–Si, y quedaras muy bien arreglado– continuaba bromeando Sapphire.

–¡Ni de broma!– dijo Emerald aun creyendo que es en serio.

–¿Que opinas Hoopa?– Ruby le pregunta al pequeño pokémon y este se ilusiona.

–¿Tu igual? ¡No van a ponerme un dedo encima!– Emerald se ponía a la defensiva.

–Jajaja...era broma Emerald– le dijo Ruby a su amigo.

–¿Seguro? Mira que los conozco– el chico rubio desconfiaba aun de sus amigos.

–Calma Emerald nosotros nunca haríamos eso– dijo Sapphire tratando de calmarlo.

–Bien mas les vale– todos se rieron tras eso; el tiempo siguió de animo y gozo hasta ya entrada la noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir. Hoopa estaba junto a Emerald y este a la vez estaba junto a Latias ya con su forma normal, Ruby estaba en su saco para dormir y Sapphire en el suyo; pero Emerald comienza a moverse y se levanta para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la caverna–...debo hacer pis...– tras hacer sus necesidades en un arbusto el chico regresa adentro, al pasar al lado de los sacos de dormir de sus amigos no puede evitar verlos moverse y hablar en sueños dentro de sus sacos.

–...ves...te dije que iban a gustar...los concursos...Sapphire– decía Ruby dormido y luego Emerald ve a Sapphire.

–...Ruby...tonto..sabes que no me gusta...ir de compras...– Emerald solo los veía con una cara de incredulidad.

–Hay que ver que...hasta en sueños estos dos no se quedan tranquilos– Emerald se acuesta de nuevo al lado de Hoopa y Latias.

Ya a la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol entraron en la base secreta y con el Latias se despierta, y al ver a Hoopa y a Emerald dormidos al lado de ella como si fueran sus pequeños ella sonríe.

–(Rald,Rald, despierta ya salio el sol)– Latias le tocaba con la cabeza.

–...diez minutos mas...– Emerald seguía con la sabana pegada.

–(Recuerda que tenemos que irnos hoy)– Latia insistía.

–...ok, ok ya voy– Emerald se levanta– vamos Hoopa es hora de levantarse– el pequeño pokémon también tenia problemas para levantarse– vamos, vamos– el pokémon finalmente se levanta.

–(Nos levantamos primero)– decía Latias.

–Si ya lo vi...Buaaaa– Emerald seguía somnoliento.

–(¿Deberíamos hacer el desayuno para ellos?)– preguntaba sonriendo– (tal y como ellos lo hicieron ellos).

–No lo se, yo no soy muy de cocinar– a el no le llamaba la atención la idea.

–(Ah, descuida yo vi como ellos lo hacían ayer)– ella estaba segura.

–Ver no es lo mismo que hacer Latias– el chico aun seguía sin estar seguro.

–(Vamos...¡sera divertido!)

–Ok...¿que podría salir mal?– Ruby aun seguía durmiendo cuando de pronto le llego el olor de humo, como si algo se estuviera quemando.

–¿Ah? ¿Que es ese olor?– con los ojos aun entre cerrados trata de averiguar que sucede– ¿Que están haciendo?

–Hacemos el desayuno, o al menos eso tratamos de hacer– decía Emerald manipulando un sartén en la mini-cocina que había ahí en la base.

–Huele mas bien que ya se les paso la mano– Ruby veía como Latias y Hoopa trataban de ayudarlo.

–Oye calmate para ser la primera vez que lo hago no me va tan mal– en eso aparece Hoopa con un frasco lleno de aceite.

–¡Espera si pones esa cantidad ahora podrías...!– fue tarde y tras que el aceite cayera en el sartén una llama enorme surgió– ¡SE LOS DIJE!

–¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿Donde esta el fuego?!– Sapphire se despierta de golpe.

–¡Aquí esta el fuego!– decía Ruby sacando una pokébola– ¡Mimi apágalo con chorro de agua!– el pokémon dispara un potente chorro de agua que sofoca las llamas–...listo...ahora me explican ¿¡Que pretendían!?

–(Tratábamos de cocinar como ustedes ayer)– dijo Latias algo apenada.

–Pero las cosas se salieron un poco de control– continuaba Emerald

–¿Algo?– decía Ruby y Emerald solo se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno al menos ya todo paso, aunque no creo que podamos desayunar aquí– luego de limpiar todo, salieron a desayunar a la ciudad.

–Bueno salir a comer en la ciudad de vez en cuando tampoco es mala idea– decía Emerald comiendo unos hot cakes con miel y mantequilla, aunque Sapphire y Ruby le dedicaron una mirada al frías– ¿Que?

–Nada...– los demás terminaron de comer, pidieron la cuenta y se prepararon para despedir a Emerald, Latias y a Hoopa.

–Bueno espero que les vaya bien a todos– se despedía Sapphire– mis saludos a Latios.

–(Claro se los daré de tu parte)– le decía Latias con Emerald y Hoopa sobre ella.

–Les deseo lo mejor durante toda la migración de Feebas– Emerald se despedía igual, de sus amigos con Hoopa a sus espaldas.

–Que lleguen con bien– se despedía igual Ruby– ¿podrás llegar Latias?

–(Claro ya estoy mucho mejor)– la pokémon se sentía segura preparando sus alas.

–Latias espera– dijo Emerald– se que estas mejor pero quiero que no llegue cansada, ya has hecho bastante ¿Hoopa podrías abrir un portal a las islas del sur?– el pokémon asintió sonriente y tomo uno de los aros de sus cuernos para abrir un portal.

–(Rald, no es necesario)

–Lo se pero yo quiero que estés bien cuando llegues a casa, no quiero que luzcas mal ante Latios– Latias ve las buenas intenciones de su amigo.

–(Ok como tu crees mejor Rald)

–Ok, Hoopa adelante– Hoopa saca lanza el anillo y abre un portal– adiós chicos cuídense.

–Adiós Emerald– Sapphire se despedía– nos vemos luego.

–Hasta pronto– se despedía Ruby agitando su brazo; los tres entraron por el portal apareciendo en la isla del sur, hogar de Latios y Latias y el portal cerrando tras ellos.

–Bien eso fue sencillo ¿Ves Latias? No tenias nada de que preocuparte

–(Si ya lo vi Rald, gracias Hoopa)– el pequeño pokémon se sonroja.

–(Veo que llegaron, ya comenzaba a pensar que tendría que ir por ustedes)– un gran pokemon azul muy parecido a Latias aparece.

–(¡Hermano!)

–¡Hey! ¡Hola Latios!– saluda Emerald a su tercer amigo pokémon– disculpa la tardanza, tuvimos algunos problemas para resolver el asunto del meteorito de Steven.

–(¿Bueno y? ¿Como resulto todo?)– pregunta Latios.

–Todo perfecto, ahora te contamos los detalles.

Mientras en la entrada de la base secreta Ruby y Sapphire preparaban todo para cuando los Feebas llegaran.

–Bien, lápiz, papel, binoculares– Ruby revisaba todo– los pokenav cargados para comunicación, creo que esta todo.

–No olvides el camuflaje– dijo Sapphire.

–Si tienes razo...– Ruby quedo sin habla al ver a Sapphire con su traje de hojas, una falda hecha de hojas de palma y un bikini de hojas– veo que te preparaste– Ruby trataba de permanecer tranquilo.

–Pues claro, los pokémon no deben notar nuestra presencia, los Feebas pueden ser muy tímidos.

–Si claro, entiendo...entonces tu te ubicas en la base del río y yo en la parte media, así mantendremos un registro real de los Feebas que llegan.

–Ese es el plan ¡oh casi lo olvidaba!– Sapphire fue a buscar algo y Ruby se le quedo viendo– no olvides tu camuflaje– Sapphire sostenía una hoja de palma como las que ella tenia.

–¿Tu quieres que yo use eso?

–Si, obvio te acabo de decir porque hay que usarlo.

–Pero es que con eso voy a lucir...

–¡Oye yo utilizo tus ropas todo el tiempo así que tu usaras hoy un conjunto que yo hice.

–Pero es que...

–¡Lo vas usar y te va gustar!– le decía la chica con muy mala leche.

–ok, ok ya voy a ponérmelo– el chico tomo las hojas y se disponía a ponérselas cuando volteo y vio a Sapphire– ¿Me das algo de privacidad?

–Ok ya salgo– Sapphire se da la vuelta y sale de la caverna.

–(Mira que de verdad, yo hago esos trajes para que ella luzca bien)– el comienza a quitarse la ropa– (y esto es todo menos, hermoso y cómodo)– el se queda en ropa interior y se pone las hojas– (y yo no tengo esa costumbre, no como ella)– el se quita también los zapatos, los guantes aunque se dejo el gorro, luego sale de la caverna donde lo esperaba Sapphire.

–Luces bien– le decía la chica mientras aguantaba la risa.

–Mejor que te guardes tus comentarios...¡hace frio aquí afuera!– el chico se abrazaba para no tener frio– mejor nos movemos antes que se haga tarde.

–Después de ti– le decía la chica mostrándole el camino.

–Jajaja, se te ve los dotes de cómica– Ruby se dirige a la zona de las cascadas mientras que Sapphire usando su agilidad en los arboles se dirige rápido a la base del río, donde el agua salada y el agua dulce se encuentran. Sapphire se queda en un árbol y usa unos binoculares para ver mejor, en eso se escucha el sonido de su pokenav.

–¿Si Ruby?– contestaba la chica el aparato.

–¿Ves algo?– chico estaba sentado en una roca esperando la señal de su amiga, aunque se le notaba algo incomodo– como es que posible que uses estas hojas, causan comezón.

–No le prestes atención, todo esta en tu cabeza– la chica seguía en el árbol usando los binoculares.

–Eso es fácil para ti decirlo– el se rascaba las piernas– menos mal que me quede con mi ropa interior.

–Ah eres un...– Sapphire ve a lo lejos algo–... espera, veo algo creo que son...– ella ve como un Feebas sale del agua– ¡si, son ellos son los Feebas!

–¿¡Llegaron!? Bien no los pierdas y registra todo lo que puedas

–Ya lo se– Sapphire primero ve unos cuantos y después ve como llegan por montones– vaya son muchos– ella iba escribiendo la cantidad que veía– es impresionante; hay grandes, pequeños, machos y hembras, todos adultos, que impresionante– Ruby no podrás creer la cantidad de Feebas que estoy viendo– le indicaba a su amigo por el pokénav.

–Descuida los cree en cuanto los vea– decía Ruby permaneciendo atento a todo– ¿algo que sea particular?

–Bueno no he visto nada que...espera veo algo– Saphire mira un Feebas en particular era mas pequeño que los otros y le costaba un poco mas nadar contra la corriente– veo a un Feebas diferente a los otros, mas pequeño, pero a un así sigue nadando río arriba.

–Bien ese podría ser un buen sujeto de estudio– decía Ruby mientras escribía en sus notas la descripción del Feebas que le decía Sapphire.

–Y aun siguen y siguen esto durara mucho– Sapphire seguía viendo a los Feebas llegar desde el mar, algunos iban saltando, otros bajo el agua y otros en la superficie– mi papá quedaría fascinado con esto– ella usando los binoculares vio que los demás ya iban avanzando escapando de su vista– atento Ruby no tardan en llegar a donde tu estas.

–Los tengo– el vio con los binoculares la parte baja del río hacia donde las cataratas– si aparecen los veré saltar las primeras corrientes– él permanecía atento, hasta que...– ¡Sapphire el primero ya comienza a subir las aguas!– un Feebas trataba de subir la corriente de la caída de agua pero era muy fuerte y cae– Y...se cayo, pero ya hay otros que intentan subir– los demás pokémon iban luchando contra la cascada, hasta que el primero lo logra– el primero ya paso y sigue corriente arriba, son sin duda tenaces, Mimi sin dudas lo habría logrado de haberlo hecho.

–Si pero ese es uno de muchos, permanece atento para que después comparemos números– los dos veían pasar a los Feebas en sus respectivos lugares de observación. Los minutos, se hicieron horas y ambos permanecían atentos a los pokémon, que iban subiendo el río, tras aproximadamente dos horas de observar a los pokémon finalmente el ultimo de ellos entro al río– y... parece que ese es el ultimo, fueron muchos, ¿Ruby tienes a todos anotados?

–Claro, solo unos pocos más y voy a moverme a la parte parte superior del río, que tanto tardaras tu en llegar?

–No mucho, capaz y llego primero que tu– bromeaba Sapphire.

–Bien, lo que tu digas, te espero mas arriba– Ruby siguió escribiendo, mientras que Sapphire se desplazaba a toda velocidad río arriba, hasta que y mas arriba del instituto meteorológico abandonado, Sapphire sobre paso la ultima de las cataratas y veía a varios de los Feebas llegando al que seria su destino final.

–(¿No he visto a Ruby, donde se habrá metido?).

–¡Sapphire!– al voltear ve a Ruby llegando corriendo,

–Vaya parece que gane– decía la chica mientras bajaba.

–Deja eso para después y sígueme debes ver esto– Sapphire estaba intrigada por lo que tendría que mostrarle Ruby; él la llevo a una de las ultimas cascadas que era una de las mas desafiantes de sobre pasar para los Feebas– mira ahí– le indicaba Ruby.

–¿Que cosa?– Sapphire mira la base de la cascada y ve algo– eso es...– un Feebas salta del agua y comienza a subir la cascada pero a mitad de camino se cae y vuelve al agua– es el pequeño de antes, parece que tiene problemas para subir.

–Si lleva en eso un rato, los demás lo han dejado atrás– Ruby sentía algo de lastima por el pokémon– no podríamos...– Sapphire le detiene.

–No Ruby...la naturaleza, es la naturaleza, no hay que intervenir– Sapphire le recordaba a Ruby que no podían hacer nada– solo debemos actuar como simple testigos.

–Si claro tienes razón– ambos seguían viendo al pequeño pokémon intentando con todas sus fuerzas lograr subir pero siempre caía para atrás

–Si no sube rápido...– ambos permanecían atentos; y en su nuevo intento el Feebas se impulsa con sus aletas y por fin logra cruzar la cascada– ¡Si lo hizo!– Ruby le tapa la boca a Sapphire y la mete entre unos arbustos.

–¡Haz silencio!– le reprochaba Ruby en voz baja– o el camuflaje no servirá de nada.

–Si esta bien pero podrías soltarme–Sapphire estaba sobre el cuerpo de Ruby y esta estaba bastante sonrojada, dado que ambos andaban escasos de ropa.

–...si claro– él vio la situación y la soltó luego los dos desde los arbustos pudieron ver al Feebas llegar a la siguiente y ultima catarata– mira ya va a llegar– decía Ruby tratando de calamar un poco las cosas. El Feebas nuevamente impulso todo su cuerpo fuera del agua, pero como paso antes no lo había conseguido a la primera.

–Vamos si lo lograste antes podrás hacerlo ahora– el Feebas decidido a llegar con los demás de su especie se lanzo sin dudar a la catarata y nadando contra la corriente finalmente llego a un gran lago de aguas calmas en lo mas alto de la ruta, los dos Ruby y Sapphire se acercaron para verlos mas de cerca– ¿bien y ahora que harán?– pregunto Ruby.

–Vamos a ver– le dijo Sapphire– hay que observarlos mas de cerca– en eso le llega una idea a la chica– Ruby tengo una idea, ya regreso– ella se levanta y se va.

–¿A donde?

–Tu aguarda ahí– Ruby espera varios minutos junto al lago viendo a los Feebas no hacer gran cosa.

–(¿Donde estará?)– Ruby ya se estaba mosqueando un poco.

–Oye Ruby...– Ruby oye la voz de Sapphire desde los arbustos.

–¿Sapphire? ¿Se puede saber a donde...?– a Ruby le lanzan algo en la cara.

–Ponte eso– Sapphire le había pasado un short especial para bañarse en el agua.

–Ok...– Ruby se quito las hojas que tenia y se puso el short– menos mal que me quito esto; no te lo tomes a mal pero entre la comezón y la incomodidad ya estaba...– al darse la vuelta en medio de su monologo, Ruby ve a Sapphire salir del arbusto y esta vestía un traje de baño de cuerpo completo con la espalda abierta y con el diseño de las escamas de un Milotic– Sapphire...tu ¿cuando compraste eso?

–Con mi maestra cuando fuimos de compras– ella dio una vuelta sobre si misma– te gusta?– Ruby estaba tratando de mantener la calma cosa bastante dificil con la visión que tenia enfrente.

–Bueno...a todo esto...¿para que los traje baño?– Sapphire se acerca y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ruby– ¿¡Porque hiciste eso?

–¿Lo olvidase? Tu dijiste que necesitábamos esto para acercarnos a ver a los Feebas mas de cerca– Ruby hizo memoria y recordó que así era.

–¡Ah Claro! Bueno es genial que consiguieras un traje de baño– mientras que él pensaba– (y te queda muy bien ademas).

–Bien ahora hay que meternos al agua sin que nos vean– Sapphire tomo del brazo a Ruby y lo llevaba arrastrado, mientras en su cabeza ella pensaba– (Que bueno que le gusto, gracias de verdad maestra).

 **Con esto ya solo queda un capitulo para el final y promete ser bastante bueno.**


	13. Dos gemas a la luz de la luna

_**Y aquí esta el final de esta historia, aprecio mucho quienes lo hayan leído y disfrutado, sin mas que decir continúen con el capitulo final.**_

 _ **Capitulo 12: Dos gemas a la luz de la luna.**_

Los dos se acercan por la orilla del lago por unos matorrales y se adentran al agua en silencio, ambos se colocan caretas para ver bajo el agua y se sumergen. Bajo el agua ambos vieron como los Feebas se alimentaban de algas en las rocas y también en el fondo, los dos chicos los observaban junto con otras especies que ahí estaban como Magikarp o Tentacool; tras verlos por unos momentos Ruby subió a tomar aire y Sapphire fue tras él.

–Bien, se ve impresionante ahí abajo, aunque por lo que veo solo se están alimentando– le decía el Sapphire.

–No es extraño después de todo ese esfuerzo que les tomo llegar aquí; de seguro están recobrando fuerzas– continuaba Sapphire– la pregunta real es ¿Que harán luego?

–Lo averiguaremos si permanecemos cerca– los dos permanecían en el agua observando atentamente todo, y ya cuando entraba la tarde los dos vieron un cambio en el comportamiento de los pokémon. Los pokémon parecían dividirse en dos grupos mientras nadaban en el lago.

–(Mira lo que hacen)– Sapphire veía a los pokémon, cuando dos Feebas se separaron del cardumen y empezaron a nadar juntos– (parece que se están conociendo)– ambos empezaron a nadar en una especia de danza sincronizada.

–(Lucen hermosos danzando así)– Ruby también estaba sin habla viéndolos; en eso los dos nadaron más rápido y comenzaron a brillar– (¡Un momento eso es!)– ambos vieron a los Feebas transformarse y evolucionar en un par de bellos Milotics, por la sorpresa los dos jóvenes subieron a la superficie y se dirigieron a la orilla.

–¿¡Viste eso!?– pregunto impresionada Sapphire.

–¡Si es un ritual para evolucionar!–Ruby continuaba igual de maravillado– Es así como los Feebas evolucionan en su estado salvaje.

–Si, y se veían hermosos– los ojos de Sapphire se iluminaban– hay que ver mas.

–Adelante– los dos volvieron al agua y continuaron viendo a los pokémon, los dos primeros Milotic se alejaron del grupo y comenzaron a nadar juntos, mientras los otros Feebas seguían juntándose de dos en dos y comenzar a danzar, cada uno con su propia danza personal y evolucionando. En un cierto punto Sapphire le hace señales con la mano a Ruby para que viera en una dirección, los dos vieron al pequeño Feebas de antes el cual comenzaba a acercarse a otro Feebas un poco mas grande.

Ambos permanecían viendo al pokémon mientras se acercaba al otro, al estar frente a frente permanecieron inmóviles unos minutos hasta que los dos se acercaron y empezaron a rozar sus aletas muy delicadamente luego empezaron a nadar formando un corazón de burbujas, Sapphire estaba que no parpadeaba por la escena, pero Ruby pronto cambio la vista de los pokémon a otra cosa a Sapphire quien se veía sumamente hermosa.

–(Se ve tan hermosa)– él entonces decidió dejar de lado la investigación y avanzar en "otros aspectos"; Ruby tomo la mano de Sapphire, ésta al sentir la mano del chico se volteó algo sorprendida, sus miradas se cruzaron y como por instinto Sapphire toma la mano libre de Ruby y ambos comienzan a nadar de una manera similar a los Feebas, los dos pokémon seguían su danza de amor y pronto ambos comenzaron a brillar, y luego de otro giro evolucionaron y con sus serpenteantes cuerpos de Milotic formaron un corazón de verdad, mientras que Ruby y Sapphire acercaban de a poco mas sus cuerpos y sus rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro y a punto de juntar sus labios aunque algo les interrumpe, la necesidad natural de respirar, ambos suben a la superficie donde toman bocanadas de aire.

–Ruby...eso fue muy...– Sapphire no terminar de hablar cuando Ruby planta un beso en sus labios que la deja sin habla.

–...lo siento...yo solo reaccione– el chico estaba en igual condición que la chica frente a él–...es que lucias tan hermosa que no pude...– Sapphire se lanza sobre él y lo besa igual, ambos prontamente se dejan llevar y van a la orilla para continuar de una manera más "estable" lo que hacían; los dos continuaron besándose profundamente, mientras el sol comenzaba a caer en el atardecer, separándose para toma aire Ruby aprovecha para hablar– Sapphire, tu eres algo importante para mi...no, mas que importante tu me has hecho crecer y cambiar como persona, y aun no ha llegado el día en que me arrepienta de conocerte, deseo estar a tu lado siempre– Ruby toma de los hombros a la chica y la mira directo a los ojos– lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que...yo...te amo Sapphire Birch– en eso el ve que de los ojos de la chica caen lagrimas– ¿Sapphire que ocurre?

–Yo comenzaba a creer que nunca ibas a decírmelo– Sapphire toma a Ruby por la cara– yo también te amo Ruby y deseo estar a tu lado, sin importar que pase– ella besa a Ruby de nuevo, en eso el sol termina de caer y la noche empieza a tomar su lugar, en el agua los Milotic comenzaron a juntarse en las parejas que recién se habían formado y todos juntos comenzaron a girar en una gran danza, lanzando chorros de agua y chapoteando, haciendo brillar sus escamas con las gotas de agua– Que hermosos se ven todos...¿crees que lo hacen para nosotros o lo hacen por naturaleza?

–No lo se pero, si tuviera que decir es la segunda cosa mas hermosa que he visto– esa respuesta sorprendió mucho a Sapphire.

–¿Y cual es la primera?– Ruby volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

–A ti con las ropas que te hago, eres hermosa con cualquiera de ellos– Sapphire se sonroja un poco.

–Ahhh, Ruby si dices eso me das vergüenza– Sapphire le da un empujón fuerte a Ruby pero tan fuerte, que lo termina mandando al agua– ¡Ruby! ¿Estas bien– Ruby sale del agua y salpica a Sapphire con un chorro de agua disparado de sus manos.

–¡Te atrape! Jajajaja– ambos rieron, luego Sapphire ayudo a salir a Ruby y los dos se fueron del río para dejar a los Milotic con su danza.

Luego en la caverna los dos se secaron y la humedad del cuerpo y procedieron a cambiarse de ropa a una mas seca, (respetando la privacidad de cada uno) y procedieron a analizar todos los datos que obtuvieron de la migración, para entregárselo mañana al profesor Birch.

–Bien, la migración comienza con la llegada de los Feebas desde el mar– decía Ruby con libreta de notas.

–Si y luego suben las cascadas contracorriente para poder llegar al lugar donde se reunirán– continuaba Sapphire.

–Y una vez ahí los Feebas se alimentan para recuperar fuerzas del viaje, y posterior a eso comienzan un ritual para hallar pareja– continuaba Ruby.

–Y cuando consiguen pareja comienzan una danza para expresarse afecto y finalmente se llega al climax cuando los pokémon evolucionan– agregaba Sapphire.

–Y posterior a que todos evolucionan, inician una danza sincronizada todos juntos– seguía Ruby.

–Y luego Ruby me dio un beso y me confeso su amor.

–Y luego yo te bese y...– Ruby se detiene de golpe–...no creo que podamos agregar eso en el reporte de la investigación.

–¿Porque no? Puede que a papa guste jejeje– bromeaba la chica.

–Recuerda Sapphire tenemos que terminar esto con una muy buena presentación o sino puede que tu padre no nos deje ir juntos de trabajo de campo de nuevo– lo decía Ruby muy seriamente.

–Ok, ok, vamos a trabajar– juntos los dos se pusieron a trabajar hasta bien entrada la noche en organizar las ideas para presentar la investigación al profesor. Tras sentirse satisfechos ambos se detuvieron– ahhhh, estoy cansada y hambrienta.

–Lo único que hay para comer son unos fideos instantáneos– dijo Ruby sacando una bolsa con fideos.

–¿En serio?– Sapphire lucia algo desanimada de comer solo eso.

–Descuida, con unos toque de mi parte hasta esto sabrá como una comida gourmet– Ruby prepara una olla llena de agua y coloca los fideos, mientras de su mochila saca unos cuantos frascos con especias, unas vez terminado los fideos este los sazono y preparo como todo un chef para luego servirlo en una mesa que arreglo con velas y un buen mantel– dama, la cena esta servida– Sapphire quedo perpleja con la presentación.

–Vaya...muchas gracias, es muy amable– Sapphire se sienta de un lado y Ruby de otro, Sapphire prueba los fideos y queda maravillada con el sabor– ¡vaya fantástico! Por si solos serian ricos pero tu los llevaste a otro nivel.

–De nada, fue un placer– ambos continuaron comiendo hasta que Ruby saco un tema a relucir– ¿Y como crees que tu padre se valla a tomar lo nuestro ahora?

–¿Mi padre? ¿Porque? El seguramente estará feliz– le contestaba Sapphire con una sonrisa– ¿O crees que no lo estará?

–No, no es eso, es solo que...nunca he hecho esto antes– Ruby estaba algo nervioso, pero Sapphire toma su mano.

–Descuida, esto también es nuevo para mi, pero podemos hacer que funcione– ambos tenían la mirada fija en el otro– ¿cuando me he equivocado?

–(Pues que yo sepa...no mucho)–pensaba Ruby– Descuida yo confió en ti– en eso Ruby procede a besar a Sapphire y tras terminar de comer ambos lavaron los platos juntos y una vez ordenado todo, se prepararon para dormir, ambos se pusieron sus piyamas y ya se dirigía cada uno a su bolsa de dormir cuando Ruby tuvo una idea– oye Sapphire la noche esta algo fría, ¿no te parece?– Sapphire notaba el movimiento de Ruby.

–Si claro, bastante– ella se frotaba los brazos para hacer una mejor actuación– ¿Que podemos hacer al respecto? Esas bolsas de dormir no aíslan bien a uno del frio– Ruby "piensa" por un momento.

–Oye ya se, creo que por aquí había una tienda de campaña– el busca entre sus cosas y encuentra una tienda de campaña, empaquetada– la armamos en un santiamén.

–Ok de acuerdo– los dos se ponen a armar la tienda y en efecto no tardan nada– listo perfecto, ya busco las sabanas y las almohadas.

–Ok, yo verifico todo– Ruby se mete dentro de la tienda y ve que en efecto esta en orden para dormir los dos ahí, aunque en su cabeza él tenia otras cosas en mente– (Tranquilo ,tranquilo, nada extraordinario tiene que pasar, solo vas a dormir con la chica que te gusta...por Arceus, si el profesor se entera, me mata seguro)– en eso Sapphire entra en la tienda.

–¿Listo?– Ruby asiente con la cabeza y ambos se acomodan uno al lado del otro y proceden a arroparse con las sabanas, aunque se podía respirar un aire de intranquilidad en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos podía dormir, entonces Sapphire fue la tomo la iniciativa–Ruby aun siento frio– elle empezó acercarse más y más al chico– así esta mejor, como cuando estábamos en la caverna, ¿recuerdas?

–Si claro como olvidarlo– el pasa sus brazos por el abdomen de la chica; esta acción hace que ella se sonroje, pero que a la vez se sienta bien, ella apoya su cabeza en el pecho del chico y nota lo cálido que esta, más sus latidos.

–Que descanses Ruby...– Sapphire cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa por estar al lado del chico que cautivo su corazón.

–Igualmente– Ruby también cierra sus ojos, con una gran sensación de felicidad por estar con la persona mas especial para el.

Al día siguiente ya eran mas de las 9 de la mañana en Villa Raíz y el profesor Birch, estaba en su laboratorio leyendo unos papeles, pero el estaba algo inquieto por otra cosa– (¿Donde estarán? Ya deberían haber vuelto)– mientras él seguía pensando no noto que alguien entro a su laboratorio– (Espero que les haya pasado, nada)– pero pronto el profesor tuvo otros pensamientos–(O que Ruby halla hecho algo a mi hija, solo Arceus sabe lo que le haré si le hizo algo a mi bebe)– entonces una mano se posa en el hombro del profesor y este se sobre salta– ¡AWWWWW!– al voltear ve a la madre de Ruby.

–¡OH! Lo siento n verdad– ella también se sobre salto– no era mi intensión asustarlo.

–No descuide– el profesor recobra la compostura– ¿En que le puedo servir?

–Oh en nada, solo vine a ver si ellos habían llegado ya– la mujer estaba preocupada también por los jóvenes.

–No deben tardar, se lo aseguro– el profesor trataba de que la madre de Ruby no se preocupara tanto– aunque yo mismo admito que estoy algo intranquilo.

–Cuando los lideres de gimnasio nos dijeron lo que paso en aquella caverna me quede sin habla y lo mismo Norman, sentí que debía ir yo misma el estado de mi bebe– el profesor se sentía mal por dudar hace un momento de Ruby– pero yo se que ambos son chicos fuertes– dijo la mujer– Ruby es bastante astuto, metódico e inteligente y lo mismo puedo decir de su hija profesor– el profesor sentía orgullo al oír esas palabras de su hija.

–Bueno, supongo que tiene razón ya solo nos queda esperar a que...– en eso oyen el sonido de algo grande volando por encima del laboratorio– ¿sera que?– los dos salen del laboratorio y justo al lado del edificio ven a un Tropius y en su lomo ven a sus hijos– ¡Sapphire hija!

–¡Papá!– el profesor abraza a su hija.

–Estaba empezando a preocuparme– le decía el profesor con unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría.

–Ah...papá tranquilo, todo salio mejor imposible, recabamos todo sobre la migración de los Feebas, fue simplemente magnifico– Ruby se acerca y buscando en su mochila este le entrega varias notas.

–Aquí tiene profesor, todo lo de la investigación espero que con esto logre algún avanze– el profesor la ve por encima y queda maravillado.

–¡Vaya! Todo esto luce perfecto, en verdad que los dos trabajan bien juntos– Ruby se llenaba de orgullo al oír eso.

–Oh no fue nada profesor– entonces una mano toca su hombro.

–¿Y? ¿No vas abrazar a tu madre?– Ruby abraza a su madre con ternura– mi pequeño que bueno que volviste a casa.

–Mamá tranquila...no me dejas respirar– la madre de Ruby lo libera– ¿Y donde esta papá?– pregunta Ruby a su mamá.

–Esta en el gimnasio de seguro volverá para el almuerzo– le explicaba su madre.

–¿Y que mas hicieron? A parte de la investigación digo– pregunta el profesor Birch.

–Ayudamos a Steven con un problema que tenia en la caverna Cardumen cerca de ciudad Algaria– dijo Sapphire.

–Y ayudamos al pokémon Deoxys y salvamos la ciudad de una crisis– continuaba Ruby.

–¿Y todo salio bien?– pregunto el profesor.

–Claro, con la ayuda de Hoopa conseguimos abrir un portal al espacio y mandar el al meteorito lejos para que no le hiciera daño a nadie.

–¿Algo más?– seguía diciendo el profesor.

–Bueno...y eso es todo...– Ruby comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

–¿Seguros que no paso nada mas? ¿Algo referente a un accidente en una caverna?– Ruby sintió que se le paraba el pulso.

–Ahhh... con respecto a eso, bueno si tuvimos un percance en la Caverna Cardumen pero salimos indemnes de ello– Ruby comenzaba a sudar.

–Si aunque escuche que Sapphire se lastimo ¿La pierna fue, no?– el profesor tenia una sonrisa fingida.

–Si pero como ve ya esta en perfecto estado, mi brazo también sano de manera espectacular– Ruby, estaba mas nervioso aún.

–Ruby...– el profesor se le acercaba al muchacho– ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos que pasaría si algo le llegaba a pasar a mi pequeña Sapphire?– Ruby sentía que era su fin.

–¡Pero hay algo mas que no les hemos dicho!– dijo Ruby prácticamente por instinto y para tratar de calmar las cosas.

–¿Que cosa hijo?– dijo la madre de Ruby.

–Yo...yo...y Sapphire– Sapphire sabia lo que Ruby iba a decir y desde donde estaba junto a la madre de Ruby y ella lo apoyo diciendo que si con su cabeza– ¡Sapphire y yo comenzamos una relación de pareja!– los padres de ambos chicos se quedaron sin habla en el sitio.

–¿Hija...eso es...cierto?– pregunto el profesor.

–Si papá, es verdad– Sapphire se pone al lado de Ruby y lo toma de la mano– y espero que por favor aceptes nuestra nueva relación, por favor– el profesor aun trataba de digerirlo, pero la madre de Ruby en cambio fue y tomo a Sapphire de la mano.

–¡Ah, que felicidad! ¡Que mi hijo salga con una chica tan hermosa como tu Sapphire!– luego tomo a Ruby y a Sapphire y los abrazo entre lagrimas– ¡Me alegro por los dos, me recuerda cuando Norman y yo comenzamos a salir!– los dos jóvenes se veían y estaban alegres que la madre aceptara la noticia de buena manera, pero aun faltaba el padre de Sapphire también presente; esté se acerco cambien a los jóvenes y tras que la madre de Ruby los soltara, el profesor tambien con ojos llorosos se lanza sobre ellos abrazándolos.

–¡Si mi hija es feliz yo igual!– el profesor estaba alegre por su hija– Hija claro que acepto que salgas con Ruby, es el hijo de mi mejor amigo y estoy mas de feliz que ambos estén juntos– luego miro al chico– Ruby tu eres un muy buen muchacho y que salgas con mi hija no me molesta en lo absoluto– el profesor los suelta– esa noticia si que me alegro el dia, mas que la de los Feebas.

–A mi igual hijo, y espera a que tu padre lo sepa– dijo la madre de Ruby.

–Ah...si papa– Ruby se había olvidado de su padre– (Bueno yo creo que no se lo va tomar mal, si el profesor no lo hizo no veo razones para que el si).

–Ruby– le dijo Sapphire– debemos dejar los datos en el laboratorio para que papá los analice– Sapphire le indicaba el camino.

–Ah, si claro vamos, nos vemos profesor, mamá– los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al laboratorio y dejaron a sus padres atrás.

–Vaya, mi hijo ya se esta convirtiendo en todo un hombre igual a su padre– dijo la madre de Ruby– parece que se lo tomo muy bien profesor– ella ve que el profesor estaba cabizbajo– ¿Profesor?

–Si...claro, se que ya mi hija no es una niña pequeña– dijo el profesor levantando la cabeza– y se que los pequeños tarde o temprano deben volar del nido...pero...quisiera que no sucediera tan rápido.

–Descuide profesor se lo que siente– le dijo la madre de Ruby– pero ellos son jóvenes y merecen vivir estos momentos el tiempo que duren– el profesor parecía entender.

–Si, y estoy feliz que sea Ruby en verdad, es un joven muy responsable y se preocupa mucho por Sapphire– el profesor ya estaba sonriendo– y justo recuerdo que bromeaba con Sapphire acerca de llamarlo yerno, jajaja.

–Lo mismo digo de Sapphire, es una muy buena chica y con una gran fortaleza, me recuerda a mi a su edad, jajaja– decía la madre de Ruby.

–Bueno mejor voy a analizar esos datos, antes de que los deje esperando mas– el profesor se despidió de la madre de Ruby y entro a su laboratorio, ahí lo esperaban los dos chicos quienes hablaban animadamente.

–No puedo creer que se lo dijeras a mi papá, eso fue tan...– ella lo abraso con mucho amor– y tu madre lo acepto muy bien.

–Si y tu papá también, creí que me comería– Ruby lo decía en broma.

–Ah, Ruby a papá tu le agradas solo que le resulta algo difícil dejarme ir es todo– Sapphire rodea el cuello de Ruby– Te dije que todo saldría bien.

–Si supongo que me preocupaba por nada– el rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sapphire– ahora solo falta mi padre.

–Ya veras, se alegrara de que por fin tengas novia– Sapphire lo decía en broma.

–Ja,ja eres muy graciosa– sus rostros se iban acercando más– y eso es muy tierno.

–Hay Ruby esas cosas que dices...– estaban a punto de besarse cuando el profesor llega por atrás.

–¡Ejemm!– el sorprende a los jóvenes.

–¡Ah! Papá no te vimos entrar– los dos se separaron de golpe como tratando de esconder lo que hacían.

–Si ya lo vi...bueno vamos a ver esos datos– el profesor se acerca al escritorio y ve las notas que le habían traído– bueno solo diré... ¡muy buen trabajo!– el profesor quedo complacido con el tan excelente resultado que le trajeron los chicos– bueno creo que con esto podemos cerrar este episodio, ya se pueden retirar chicos.

–Bien de nada profesor; vamos Sapphire– Ruby le indicaba el camino a su novia.

–Claro vamos– ambos se dirigen a la puerta.

–¿A donde van?– pregunta el profesor.

–Vamos a comprar unas cosas para nuestros pokémon y también para la base secreta.

–Si y vamos a decorarla– ambos se toman de la mano y salen del laboratorio dejando solo al profesor.

–Ah...amor de jóvenes– el profesor se queda analizando mas datos de las notas.

Mas tarde en la base secreta de Sapphire, donde ambos se conocieron ellos terminaban de colocar las cosas que compraron que incluía una cama grande con forma de Milotic, unos cojines con forma de pokémon y unos utensilios para que limpiar para embellecer a los pokémon para Ruby una vez listo los dos chicos liberaron a sus pokémon que necesitaban un descanso.

–Ufff...que laborioso– decía Ruby sentado en un puff de Azurrill mientras acariciaba a su Delcatty.

–Si ya me parece que todo esta bien, ahora esta sera nuestra base secreta– decía Sapphire junto a su Donphan y Aggron– aunque aun tengo energías para seguir ¿que dices de una batalla amistosa?– Sapphire desafiaba a Ruby.

–¿Una batalla? No se estoy muy agotado– Ruby parecía estar algo desinteresado en ello.

–Oh vamos es hora de que tu hagas una actividad que a mi me gusta, yo me vestí y participe en ese concurso que tu y el señor Wallace organizaron y ahora tu y yo nos batiremos en batalla para ver quien gana, ¿verdad chicos?– los pokémon de Sapphire estaban de acuerdo con el combate– ¿Y que dices tu? ¿O sera que...tienes miedo de perder?

–...Jajaja, Sapphire estas pisando hielo muy delgado– le advertía a ella.

–O sera que tus pokémon no se comparan a los míos?– Ruby ya empezaba a meterse en el asunto.

–Te recuerdo que mi padre es un líder de gimnasio– el se levanta– y te recuerdo que en el frente de batalla mi Mimi casi derroto al Sceptile de Emerald.

–Tu lo dijiste, casi– Ruby se pone frente a Sapphire con sus pokémon a su lado.

–Bien, si así pones las cosas– Ruby se voltea y ve que sus pokémon se están entusiasmando– tres contra tres?

–Acepto– los pokémon de Sapphire se ponen a su lado– ¿vamos a fuera?

–Las damas primero– todos salen y se colocan lo mas alejados de la entrada de la base secreta– bien que sea una batalla pokémon limpia.

–Así sera y no te sera para nada fácil– Sapphire tenia flama en los ojos.

–No esperaba menos de ti, y...¿el ganador que se lleva?– pregunto Ruby.

–Eso lo dejamos a la imaginación– Sapphire se preparaba para la batalla– ¿ya elegiste quien ira primero?

–Ese horno es de...¡Coco!– la pokémon se puso enfrente de su entrenador– ¿y tu?

–Creo que sera...¡Dono!– el Donphan de Sapphire se puso en posición al oír su nombre.

–Bien, ¿lista?

–Siempre ¿y tu?

–Claro que si, Coco...– la pokémon se preparo para oír la orden– ¡Al ataque! ¡Cola de Hierro!– la pokémon lanzo su ataque con la cola.

–¡Dono usa desenrollar!– el pokémon se hizo bola y rodo contra su oponente, ocurriendo entonces un choque de poder entre los dos, los pokémon retrocedieron y se prepararon para lo siguiente– nada mal.

–Te lo dije ¡Ahora Coco a la carga!– la pokémon se lanzo a su oponente.

–¡Dono tu también!– el pokémon obedeció y se lanzo igual contra su oponente, y así continuarían su lucha, dos personas que por fuera son totalmente distintas, pero con un pasado que los une ahora están juntas, ¿Que les deparar el destino en el futuro? ¿Quien sabe? Pero algo es seguro juntos van a conseguirlo y superar cualquier obstáculo, ya que ellos son dos gemas preciosas y el mundo es su ostra.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
